RWBY watching boku no hero academia
by hyper-gamer-x
Summary: team RWBY and JNPR, and all professor from beacon got to stuck on a room by some great writter (because he kinda bored). they need to watching a tv show if they want to free. but this tv show not a tv show they watched everyday. they gonna see a story of young man that jump from zero to be greatest hero. watch this, this is how legend start their legend rwby take place on season 3
1. chapter 1

Hello!

 **its me! new author** **with his unbelievable idea! Today i make a new story about rwby and bha. But not just original of course. What's that? Find out already! But before that, sorry this not episode. You gonna find out soon on the bottom. Now let's start!**

In some room where everything is white. from painting, tv, table, sofa even vase. Suddenly a portal appear and bring out so many people from somewhere.

"AKH!"

"UGH!"

"DAFU-"

"OW!"

"KYAA!"

and comically they fall to the floor. About 13 people (including professor peach if you mind me) that fall raise from their collaps, cleaning the dust on their clothes and look around

"Where are we?" the first thing said by the leader of team JNPR

"I don't know either. Is not like we're in beacon anymore" said the cat faunus

"Ruby are you do something stupid again with nora! If this one of your idiotic work, i'll-"

"Wow wow wow wow wow! It's not us this time weiss! we swear!" say from a girl with red hood

"Yeah! Except a few pancakes and cookies that disappear in cafeteria" said the orange haired girl with whispering in her last line.

"What?" said from a blonde woman look at two girl with glare. Both girl yelped from the stare of their professor.

"NO MA'AM!" they shout in unison

"Wherever we are, it's not like we be here by ourself, but someone dragging us" say lie ren with calm

"White fang?" ask the red haired girl

"Not sure. We never heard about something like portal before" said professor peach

The headmaster look around and spot a familiar mug on the table. Pick it up and see.

"Well, at least my coffee not being spilled" he say as he take a sip.

The other look at him weirdly. Ozpin notice this then look at them confuse.

"What?" ozpin said with dense

"Nothing" glynda sigh for her boss idiotic side and hold her head, trying to ignore it because there's something even more important." we need to find out where are we? how we can be here? and how to go back" as she continue.

"And how we do that?" asked profess- i mean, doctor obleck

There's few moment silent between them. Then they heard an echo of laugher male in the room. But they can's see anyone. Preparing their weapon and look around to see who is this.

"Who are you!? Or maybe where are you" port yelled with demand

The laughter is calm down then the room become silent again

"Hello!"

Everyone yelped when suddenly a voice greet them from behind. They look around and see a young man sat calming on the sofa with smile

"Who are you!?" weiss demand

The guy just smiling, then get up from the sofa and walk in calm passing the other that put their guard.

"My name is hyper gamer x. But for short, call me x." x said

"That was pretty cool name actually" jaune whispering to his male teammates. Ren just rolling his eyes even though he agree with him.

"And- oh my god! I forgot to make my cool opening" he said with gaps. Then he disappear from their side and pops on the place that a little far

"HERE I'AM..." he shout with excitement as black portal created in front of him and another portal in front of remnant people, wich make them gaps in suprise.

X then jump to that portal, and teleport into the crown with doing a pose.

"... COME THROUGH WITH A PORTAL LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" as he shout

" YOU JUST USING PORTAL! IT'S NOT EVEN NORMAL A BIT!" they yelled comically

X just giving a heartful laugh. Then look at them.

"Well i just really want to do that. Anyway, the reason why you here, is because i summon you." x said.

"Wait, so you the one who brough us here!?" said the young rose. X just nodded

"Yup yip! That's me!" he said

They pointing their weapon at x and look at him full of guard

"Bring us back, or else!" yang demand

"Or what? Kill me? I'll tell you, you can't hurt me." he said. Yang growled at him

"Then we just need to beat you up for an answer!" yang yelled as x scoffed

"Really? That's how you gonna to do? Is that the same way you do to get an information for your mother? How pitiful. No wonder she leaving you." x said with cold voice as everyone gasped and yang growled even more and her eyes become red.

"YOU DEAD!" she yelled as she charge at x

"Yang wait!" she ignore her partner said and still continue. When the distance between them is almost clear, x grinning.

"Like i said before. You..."

"RAAAHH!"

She punch him and throw her fist to his right cheek. But...

DUUGGH

"GUAH!"

"...can't hurt me"

Everyone is shocked for what they see as they saw yang is being tossed a few meter. Quickly her teammates caught her and then stop.

"Yang! are you alright!?" said ruby to her sister

"Of course she's not you dolt! Look at her!" weiss shout at young rose

"Weiss, is not the time" said blake

Everyone except x rushing toward yang and see if she's okay. They saw a bruised on her right cheek.

"You! What you doing to her!" demand glynda as she pointing at her student. X just pointing at himself.

"Me? I'm not doing anything. As you can see, i can control a thing in the space and existence. So i replace my destiny that gonna get a punch from her to herself so she can feel her own punch." he said calm as he walk to them

Everyone get paled by hearing it and put prepare their weapon again when he walk toward them. This guy's not joking. They can't hurt him at all.

X just sighed with their reaction. Look like they still can't believe to him. Then he flick his finger and suddenly, their weapon vanish from their hand.

"Our weapon..."

"...they disappear!"

"My cresent rose! Where you hide it!"

"I don't want you making mess to this room. This room is my favorite after all"

They back off from x as he walk toward unconscious yang.

In his left hand, a green aura come out. Then place it to her right cheek. The bruised healed and yang began to wake up

"You okay there?" x said

A few second to processing then her eyes wide and trying to punch him again. But her body suddenly can't move.

"No need to put alarm. You forget? That pain is your own punch. If i want to, i can make it 2 or maybe 100 time more powerful and that can blow your head. And that time, i'm not gonna be kind to heal you." x said calm but dangerous and yang paled when she hear it.

X walk over and yang can move again. Ruby then tackle her and hug her sister

"Oh yang i'm so worried! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at her sister still hugging her as yang hug her sister too

"Okay"

X watching it then sighed

"Sorry for my reaction." x said and it bring so many confuse look from people from remnant ( including ruby who already calmed down). Why this guy need to apologize?

"Actually, i've a strange condition where sometime, my personality will change to another personality. Can be fire up, happy, or even psycopath (a/n: it's actually true from me in real life). So, i'm sorry." he said without looking back at them

Yang scratch her shoulder feeling a little uncomfortable

"Well, i'm sorry too. For sort temperamental too." yang said as she bowed

X turn around and raising his eyebrow." you guys seem a little friendly now. Why?" he asked

"Well, if you really a bad guy, then you not gonna heal yang and say sorry, right?" pyrrha said and give a nodded from other.

"But that still not explaining why we here!" weiss shout at him as he just rolling his eyes."of course it's her" he muttering that no one can hear.

"Okay i'll tell you. I brough you here because three reason so be listen" everyone preparing their ear because his tone make it sound like it's important.

"First of all, i'm bored."

Silence...

"YOU BROUGH US HERE FROM OUR HOME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED!? GET REAL!?" everyone shout i angry at same time and x just put his finger to his ear because of how loud they are.

"You not even heard other reason! So be silence! And the second, it's because i heard last night glynda complain about how your grade and act in this semester." x said as everyone look at glynda who covering by cold sweet as she remembering what she say last night.

Flashback

It's nighttime at beacon and everyone now is sleeping in their dorm. Everyone except one room and that is glynda.

Inside you can see glynda is writting so many paperwork and a cup of coffee in her desk. Checking.

"Their combat is improved. Even mr. Arc. But their grade is become lower and lower except ms. Schnee and mr. Lie. But still! Not just that but the vandalism on bar and harbour from what they did a few night before is no cover. Many people demand at us. I'll be ashamed to say this but...GAH! WHAT A PAIN IN ASS!"

Flashback end

"So the one who shouting is you glynda" say professor port

"Okay! I admit! Do you even know how i care to that academi!? Now with what you all doing that you call it normal everyday, i just can sleep about 4 hour per day! Happy!?" she yelled with one breath then take a breath and trying to calm her down as everyone seem really guilty right now.

"WE REALLY SORRY PROFESSOR!" they apologize in unison.

she finally calm down

"Sorry for suddenly shout" she apologize and look at x."so what your suggest?" she asked.

"well i can help you. but i'm not sure if i can teach. What we need is to give them a spirit! And because i'm also bored, then it'll be win-win situation!" they look each other confuse and lool back at him. "How?" ren asking

X grinning and in his hand appear a dvd film."with watching this show!" he yelled as he showing the dvd to them. They looking at the cover and read the title but can't

"What the title say?"professor peach asked

"Boku no hero academia. Or to translate it, my hero academia." x answer.

"Wait, Is this about academi for hero? Like beacon?"pyrrha asked

"so this about a hero!?" nora, yang and ruby asked with excitement and ruby jumping up and down.

"Yup! Pretty much."x nodded

"Why we need to watching a childish show?" weiss asking irritating

"Watch your word weiss. This show is more adult than you think" x said and weiss scoffed

"Whatever. I want to be back. Send me please." said weiss

"Oh no you can't. Once one of you sigh the contract, you not gonna leave this place."x said simply

"Huh!? But we never sigh any contract!"x pointing at her back. She look at where he pointing and see ruby freezing as she hold a pen with a letter in other hand.

"Umm... I can explain? Okay Sorry weiss."ruby apologize

"Ruby! you- agh! professor ozpin please help me!"the headmaster put his hand on her shoulder

"I think this not a bad thing. Maybe this can be interesting. Beside He also told me that one day here just one second in our world. So we not miss any day." ozpin explain to her as he walked to the sofa where everyone already sat in there.

She sighed and walking to that sofa too with half heartness. Sit at the sofa and crossing her arms."i'm still think it's childish."

"Oh cheer up ice queen! This can be awesome to watch!" yang said trying to cheer her up but the effect is opposite.

"Stop calling me that! You just made my mood even worst!" she shout. X put the disk and the show began to played. He sat on the sofa too but they can see he grinning and whispering something."this gonna be interesting"

 **And cut!** **Thanks for read this random book. By the way, i already finish episode 1 for next chapter but thing still bothering me.** **1\. How i can call the bha character? Like midoriya or izuku? And his mom by his mom or with name? And the name of villain that capture him i still don't know to call it** **2\. Should i put another RWBY character into this?** **3\. It suprisingly but i stop watching RWBY until end of season 4. Don't give wrong idea! In my place, connection become bad. Can't watch youtube but can read or update story. Maybe this wrong to asking a spoiler, but can someone be kind to tell me a few thing important after season 4?** **4\. Do you know where i can download boku no hero academia sub english? It's really hard to find and the reason i can make episode 1 is i watch people reaction in youtube but can't heard the voice and the video is really small. That also how i can know bha. And few line just come from another author that discontinue s/he fanfic. It's really ashamed for me that i just can copy other people work** **After you give me your answer, i'll update soon. Right now i preparing episode 2. To be honest i'm more interesting with episode 2 because this is the really first time his debut. And everytime i see the scene he save bakugo, ugh that feel. Like i can be a hero, man!** **See ya next chapter. Answer me becase i really excite to update. My spirit is burning far beyond my 100% capacity!**


	2. episode 1: izuku midoriya: origin

**here i'm... UPDATE NEW CHAPTER LIKE NORMAL PERSON!** **you must be waiting for this fanfic right? HAHAHA! it's okay now! why? because i'm here! so many comment to answering but it's already in below. don't just read this read the story!**

everyone is sat on the sofa and trying to make them feel comfortable. the tv still black because everyone still not ready.

"i still think this is childish" weiss said

"come on weiss cream! it's gonna be fun!" yang said

"stop calling me that! and that's not gonna change my mind. why we need to watching a character that not even exist?"weiss said as she crossing her arms

"don't just go into conclusion yet weiss. this series is real just like you. just not from your world bit another." x said calmy and ignoring all suprise face from everyone

"AH HA! i told you alien is exist!" ruby said as she, nora and yang doing high five

"oh be quite you! and don't talk a noncense! another world is no exist!" she said stubborn with her believe as x just scoffed

"and i thought you the smart one. do you really think all the universe just remnant and for only remnant? i'll give you an example, there's a frog that since he born he live on a well never trying to climb it until he died. he never do that because everyday, he look up the sky and think that the sky just as large as the well but not. he never find out that the sky's more large and not just one. and you just like that frog." x said wisely and everyone is silently agree with him. as weiss sink for ashamed.

"anything else?"x asked

"well, i wonder you just telling this show is about an academi for hero. but you never said the detail." blake said with giving a nodded of agreement from other.

"you gonna find out later and i'm not giving spoiler. but all i can say for now, is a young man that have a dream to be hero." x said. everyone seem confuse by he refering. few people like ruby, yang, and nora seem excited to see it. especially ruby who jumping up and down on the seat. jaune look with interest because this main character sound just like him. even though he not knowing by hero x mean. and pyyrha notice this. and port of course seem also interest because he gonna watch a youthful show.

"one last thing, anything else?" x asked. ruby raise her hand." yes, ruby?"

"do we have a snack or something?"she asked timidly. x just chuckling then snap his finger and all of their favorite food is appear on the table.

"all you need is asking." x said as the cheerful people (you know who) cheered and grab their favorite food. the only one is confuse is peach who notice a tissue on table.

"why there's a tissue?" she asked and give a nodded by the adult side. "just in case. now everyone ready?". everyone nodded. "then let's start!" he yelled as the tv starting the show.

 **the scene start in the outside of some school and a sound of crying can be heard. then showing a kid with green hair and his eyes is tearing up.**

"what the-! who's that kid?" weiss asked

"that... is our main character izuku midoriya. but please call him midoriya because that's their culture to respect someone." said x

"why?" ruby ask. x sighed then whispering to her ear. few moment later her face become red like tomato. "t-then we gonna call him midoriya! guys please call him by his last name!" she said with shaking voice full of embrassed. the other don't know what's going on but shrugged and go by it

"you said that it's about a young man but i never thought will be this young. well it still interesting." port say

"and why he crying?" glynda asked.

"it is about young man, but you need to see his past first. and why he crying? you gonna find out" x said

 **little midoriya: that mean, kacchan**

"kacchan? that kinda cute name." pyyrha comment

"yeah, but it's from the person that not cute at all." x telling pyyrha

"and the language they use, what is it?" obleck ask seem interest

"that called japanese. they have their own language and culture so maybe you gonna confuse a little but fortunately, the show put some description." x told them

 **the camera zoom out and showing he standing behind another kid that holding his hand, also crying.**

 **little midoriya: can't you see he's crying?**

 **he shift into fighting stance but still shaking in fear.**

 **little midoriya: if you keep going, i-i-i'll never forgive you!**

 **the scene change to image of young blonde and two boy behind him. bakugo smirk and laugh. two boy behind him using their quirk, one who's fat bring his bat like wing out and other is elongate his finger.**

 **little bakugo: even though you're quirkless...**

"quirkless?"ren asked

"well, first of all, quirk is the special power that people had in that world. like super strengt, accelerate, and ect."x simply say

"so it's like a semblance?" x shake his head at the headmaster

"yes and no. all people in your world has a semblance. but people in that world, few have, and few don't have."x answering

"their world and our is not really different. is there's anything that we need to know about this world?" blake asked to the... someone that she don't know about. x seem thinking

"first, they don't have an aura and don't have a dust. they also don't have a weapon and no grimm" x said

"WHAT!" everyone shouting because suprise for what they heard

"no dust, no aura, and no WEAPON! how can they survive as a hero!?" ruby asked and yelled 'weapon' for the loudest part and making x sweatdrop

"calm down." x said as he put a cookies on her mouth began to chewing it. "they just using their quirk. and believe me, that's enough for them. and let' s watch this show again. that question is just a bonus from me." he continue as everyone continue to watching.

 **he slam his hand to his palm and creating explotion.**

"woah that't like me but without my ember celica (is that right?)"yang said

little bakugo: …you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?

"deku?" yang who found it's funny laughed as well with other student. except weiss and ren who just chuckling. the adult not joining because thae nickname seem strange.

"oh, that good one! right now i'll call him deku." yang said with other agreement with nora and ruby.

"i'm not gonna do that if i were you." x warn her

"huh?" "deku in their language mean useless or can't do anything. the nickname that kacchan kid give not just a nickname but also a insult name." x continue as everyone in the room be silent and the student stop laughing, feel guilty. sure she like teasing, but not insulting. especially for a kid.

"then why he been called that?" nora ask coriously and say it carefully.

"you gonna find out later"

 **midoriya cry's out in fear as the boy charge at him. the camera zoom out to show a sky. sound of nature can be heard before crying ring out.**

 **then it show a beating izuku that lying on the ground and the kid that he protect crying over him.**

"oh my god!" pyrrha gasped as she put her hand on her mouth. everyone same like her suprise that the kid that want to protecting other kid is beating up.

"WHO'S THAT LITTLE SHIT!? DOES'NT MATTER HE HAS POWER OR NOT, HE CAN'T JUST LIKE BEATING UP ANOTHER KID FOR HIS AMUSEMENT!" "YEAH! OH IF I CAN GRAB HIM, I'LL BROKE BOTH OF HIS LEG-NO! HIS ARMS TOO!"yang and nora yelled as yang eyes turn into red. ruby and ren trying to calm them down

"suprisingly, and sadly, katsuki bakugo. the childhood friend of midoriya" x said and protect his ear.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouting even ozpin

"what kind of childhood friend that attacking their other friend!? this is nothing but bullying!" jaune said as everyone nodded. he don't understand what problem this katsuki or bakugo had with midoriya.

"like i said, you gonna find out later. now please calm down and continue to watch. it's not even 2 minutes." x said as everyone trying to calm down especially yang then back to the tv.

 **narrating midoriya: all men are not created equal.**

"huh? where that voice come from?"glynda asked for the narrating mature voice

"the show is kinda like flashback. the narrating is midoriya from the future telling his story" x said with giving a suprise look

"it's true. and what he say is what he learn from the past"x continue

 **young izuku look up the sky with despair in his eyes.**

 **narrating izuku: This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four.**

everyone from remnant seem worried and sorry to the kid."he learn that, even in that age, that poor boy"blake saying feeling sorry to the kid. in her childhood day, she's being protect from bully by her other mates in white fang (of course before they change). but this kid is facing it alone. and the one bullying him is his own childhood friend. so she can help but feel sympathy for him

 **the screen is showing a sky before you can heard someone is running. and the sky is broken with a footstep of someone showing that it just a puddle, and showing an older izuku midoriya is running quickly.**

"is that..."

"yep. the young man izuku midoriya." he say to ruby

 **narrating midoriya: and that was my first and last setback**

 **he wait to cross the street hopping back and forth on his feet.**

"look like he really hyperactive for a teenager."obleck say

"that, my old friend, is the power of youth!"port say as he laugh and embrace him. peach and glynda rolling their eyes for their idiotic

"he seem in hurry. kinda remind me when ruby find out a new cookies store and asking dad to come. and that time is when she don't know how clock is working because she asking when it's midnight."yang said

"YANG! you promise that you not gonna tell them!" ruby said with blish covering her face

"oops! hehehe sorry ruby. just slipped a little."yang apologize as ruby pout and look away from yang

"oh come on!"

 **then the crossing sign is green he start to running again. passing a sakura tree, he look up with smile full of amazement. a villain with face like rat, seem terrorizing the populace and roaring with anger. midoriya stop and look at villain.**

everyone suprise to see a creature like that

"what in the heck is that!" nora said as she pointing at the villain guy

"more like who!" blake said then she walk toward x, grab his collar, lifting him up and shake him. "what's the meaning of this!? what show and drama you pull from this!? are you just want to make faunus look bad!?" blake yelled and asking as she shaking x who choking and her friend hold her trying to calm her down

"wow, wow! calm down partner! like he said don't just jump to conclusion yet!"yang said to calm her down. "die!" blake yell to yang. "harst." yang said hurt by her partner said.

suddenly blake body can't move and x can release from her grip.

"let me say it first to you, that world is also don't have faunus. everyone is human, but few of their quirk is also making them to have an unique fiture body even animal trait like faunus." x explain as he release blake from being frozing and now look more calmed and embrassed.

"sorry." blake apologize and x nodded

"it's okay. kitty cat." he say as he back to his seat leaving the faunus in shock.

"how did you-" "i'm one of called watcher. i'll tell you later. but i tell you this, i'm someone who want to accept anyone. even you." he said without looking back. blake smiling gratefully. want to her seat again but look at yang still had a hurt expression in her face. maybe she need to apologize to her first.

 **the scene stop and turn into yellow and green with a word "izuku midoriya" written on it.**

all student from beacon cheered by the cool introduction

 **the villain look down and shiwing that the villain is so big**

"woah!" everyone suprise of how big the body this guy has

 **midoriya: that's a huge villain!**

"villain?" ozpin repeat it

"oh! like in comic book? the bad guy who make a crime and do the stuff?" x nodded correcting jaune as the leader look smugly and her red haired parther gigling with his act.

 **opening boku no hero academia season 1**

"the opening is awesome!" jaune say and other sem agree with him

"i gotta admit, it's pretty good." ren comment

 **after opening, the show starting again in the house and from the look of it, it's already nighttime. but then a light come from the house**

 **narrating midoriya: It all began in China, in Qingquig City.**

"china?"nora wondered

"one of the country in that world" x said

"wait the system not using kingdom?" weiss asked

"no. the system of kingdom is too old culture to that world. but a few still using it. explanation for later." x said as weiss grubled with frustation. seriously? can he say something than that?

 **inside if the house, showing a smiling baby with glowing body.**

 **narrating midoriya: There was news that a baby that gave off light was born.**

 **the camera zoom out and showing a man that shocked and shaking. an arrow point at him with the word papa on it**

everyone laughing for the reaction of the 'papa'

 **the clip change and showing other people with different power. start from fire, a girl with an ice power and a guy that can move a page of book without touching**

 **narrating midoriya: Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified.**

 **the scene turn and showing earth before blocking by a moon and showing again. then the sun shining behind it**

"huh. even the moon is different." weiss said

"but looking at the moon that still complete is also good i think."she continue

 **narrating midoriya: Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality**

"he sound like quirk never be found before"

"it is." x replying the headmaster. "quirk is the new power for people in that world. people before that just a human without power and do normal activity." as x continue

'so the quirk they use is just appear and no one know where they come from' ozpin thoght as he analysing

 **then someone with something like a hero suit walking and his cap flows over the camera. this is all might**

"ooohhhh look at that! a real hero wearing hero suit!" ruby said with excitement. all her friend could help but feel same like. her even, and especially jaune as he look at the hero from another world

x cough to get their attention. "everyone! with honor i introducing him to you! all might! the number one hero and the symbol of peace in that world!" he said and the other showing so many reaction. shock, awe, curious, and disbelieve.

 **narrating midoriya: The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait.**

"80%? so not everyone has quirk? maybe it's just need to discover."glynda said.

"they already know how to know someone who have quirk or no. and like he said, there's people who don't have quirk." x said

 **all might standing in front if two door before it opened. light comes and scream can be heard. wind from outside slam all might cape making it fluttered.**

ruby, nora, yang, and jaune look at the hero with intensely and full of excitement and awe. this is really a view of hero!

 **narrating midoriya: In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.**

 **the scene change to the villain before. roaring then smashing a power pole and people on the ground begin to screaming.**

 **narrating midoriya: That profession is...**

"HEROES!" they cheered as dancing behind table. the other seem amused by this. well, except one...

BRAK!

everyone flince as they heard a slaming at the table and see glynda goodwitch is the one who causing it.

"children. as much as i'm excited as you, but please calm down." glynda said with calm yet dangerous voice. they shriek in fear and nodded quickly then back to their seat as glynda calm herself down

 **music began to play. a buff looking man running toward then stop. he punch both his fist together and catch the pole. people around him seen calmdown now.**

 **-:Oh, it's Death Arms! He carries out justice through his great physical strength— (a/n: if you find something like this, that mean it's just random people who talking**

 **close up to death arm's as he lifting the pole.**

"woah he strong! what quirk is that?" jaune said with awe

"let me explain! i don't know how the heck it work but whatever his quirk is like straight-forward Strength Enhancement Quirk, that gives Death Arms a level of superhuman strength! don't know what it names and how to active it!" x said enthusiastic

'it does'nt even explain anything' everyone thought as they sweatdrop

 **-: the punching hero!**

"wait they have a heroes name?"peach asked

"well, every hero has a heroes name of course. and the title of heroes, so yes." x said

"cool! i always want to call myself the bravely hero! knight!" everyone stare at jaune before laughing. " what?" he asked

"nothing. it's just that name is suit you." pyrrha said with smile making the blonde guy blushed.

"thanks pyrrha." he thanking her. "so what about you guys? have a name in mind." he asked as they nodded

"the speed hero! accel rose!" ruby said with excited

"the boxing hero! draw fist!" yang said also excited

"the ninja hero, black panthera." blake said not really cared.

"the white hero, snow retlect." weiss said bringing a weird look from her friend. "what? that my plan to naming myself since i'm a little girl. i've my own amusement you know." weiss said scowled

"well for me! the queen hero! thunder hammer!" nora said with spirit

"sigh. the harmony hero, green tear."ren said lazily while nora embrance him with laugh. "nice one renny!"nora said. ren just roll his eyes with smile for his childhood friend

"the champion hero, golden shield."pyrrha said nerveously as everyone look at her. but it vanish as they cheered.

"hey nice one pyrrha!" yang cheer

"it's really suit you!" nora said

"and good for you."jaune said make her blush and she smile

"do you also has a heroes name, professor?"ruby ask to the professor of beacon as they look at her.

"of course not. why we need to have a heroes name anyway? we're hunter, not heroes."it may sound harsh from glynda and making the girl flince and apologize quickly before sit back on the sofa. but without everyone knowing what really the professor thought.

'the manly hero, muscle beard.' port thought

'the revolution hero, revolt.' obleck thought

'the squirrel hero, cheeks.' peach thought

'the magical woman, mage' that... from glynda

'the wiseman hero, wizard.'ozpin thoght

'why do i have a feeling that those adult say something that out of character?' x thoght as he watch the professor with sweatdrop

 **scene change as a ribbon of water appear in front of the bystander.**

 **backdraft: Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!**

 **the ribbon come from a man that looking like firefighter.**

 **-The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here, too!**

 **the introducing card of backdraft is showing in blue and red**

"even fire fighter is a hero?"jaune ask

"every hero has their sence of taste for clothing. that costume is either for his amusement or perfectly for his quirk." x said

 **midoriya trying to take a good look from the very back of crown as each of bystander talking**

 **-: But man, turning into a monster's an amazing Quirk.**

 **the guy behind midoriya is the one who talking and other bystander asking.**

 **-: What did he do?**

 **-: He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered.**

 **midoriya seem little mad then trying to pass the crown.**

 **-: A Quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?**

"what!? seriously!? he has a good quirk but to become a giant and all but he just a bag snatcher!? that was a waste of quirk!"weiss yelled yet asking as she and the other watch with disbelieve, except one.

"many people don't know how they need to using their power." jaune said analysing as everyone look at him. "he don't know how to using his quirk for what. all he want to doing is get a money." he said finishing it. then realize that everyone looking at him. "what?"

"that was great jaune!"

"that's our fearless leader tell ya!"

"well i guess you can good to observation."

they say awe for his ability and the young arc just blush

 **midoriya find a way and walk passing the crown. as he also walk passing someone who like talking on the phone.**

 **-I'm sorry, the train's…**

 **Yes, I don't know what time I will make it into work…**

 **then someone feel like flying from above the man catching his attention. and next is showing a fangirl is screaming with love and excitement**

 **fangirl: You can do it, Kamui!**

"kamui?" the red haired from team JNPR ask

"it mean wood by their language. you gonna know why he been named that." x telling her

 **a man that look like made by wood running toward where villain is, easly jump from an thing to the top of building. when he landed, quickly he jump again as the hand of villain almost smashing him**

 **the screen show the man is and everyone can take a good look at him.**

"woah! his whole body is wood!? is quirk really can change people trait?" nora ask

"not really. some people just with power and other with unique trait." x answer

 **when he's on above of villain before the villain shouting**

 **villain: get away!**

 **midoriya finally get in front of the crown and can see clearly. he look up with smile of exciting.**

 **midoriya: who's fighting?**

 **the villain trying to punch the hero, but kamui wrap his wooden arm around the pole to dodge the landing on top of it.**

 **midoriya: kamui wood!**

 **kamui introducing card showing him with blue and red.**

everyone cheered again

 **midoriya: The young and talented rising star!**

 **midoriya seem really excited and the man next to him is looking at him and smirking. closing his eyes as he spoke**

"he seem know the guy." port said

"in that world, he's the fanboy of heroes. so of course he know about them." x said as everyone chuckling

"seriously? a fanboy? kinda remind me of weiss when in the first day in beacon."blake said with smirk as the white haired girl look mad at her.

"hey it's just long time ago! can everyone forget what i said in the past!?" weiss said as she puff her cheek and crossing her arms. everyone chuckling.

 **-: You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid**

 **midoriya look at the man before he open his eyes again and pointing at izuku**

 **-: You're a fanboy, aren't you?**

 **midoriya: Uh, well…**

 **he look away because embrassing**

"yes he is." yang said agree with him.

"oh just you wait. he's not just ordinary fanboy you see everyday." x said making them confuse

"what so good about him for being a fanboy?" weiss ask (a/n: do i need to remind you again -_-)

"you gonna see." x said simply

 **kamui running down some train track, before jumping to dodge a slam from villain then running of his arm**

 **He then wraps his arm around the villains other arm in an attempt to restrain him, but the villain just uses the connection to throw Kamui around by slaming it**

 **Kamui quickly releases his hold and lands on a building.**

"woaaah! he so cooool!" jaune and ruby said as they saw him.

"hmm i must admit. he has a good style of fighting in him. maybe like a huntsmen." glynda said as they watch the hero in action

 **kamui: illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil.**

everyone seem sweatdrop for what he just say

"well there's a heroic way to showing a statement of guilty." peach said

"but i need to agree with him. this kind of thing really like hero in many ways." obleck say as he sip his cup of coffee

"a heroic ways to showing a 'woody' side. eh eh? (a/n: ugh! i'm gonna kill myself for making that pun)" yang said jokingly as everyone throw their food at her and 'boo'-ing at her. a few of them groaning, including x.

"god dammit yang!"

 **Kamui puts out his arm and it grows in size. Midoriya is once again shown before pointing towards the battle.**

 **midoriya: Oh, here it comes!**

"the finisher strike!?" they shout in excitement

 **The man beside him yells out.**

 **-: Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!**

yang laugh at the nickname that guy give. she like it. and the other groaning even more

 **Midoriya pulls in his hand and makes a fist and begins speaking.**

 **midoriya: Pre-emptive…**

 **Kamui speaks**

 **kamui: …Binding…**

 **Kamui and Midoriya speak at the same time.**

 **kamui and midoriya: …Lacquered Chain Prison!**

 **Kamui's arm suddenly grows very large very quickly, the villain puts his arm up to protect himself**

"HERE IT COMES!"

 **but suddenly a shout comes out of nowhere. The music stops.**

 **mt. lady: Canyon Cannon**

 **a giant lady suddenly kicks the villain knocking him out.**

everyone face was blanked to processed what's the heck is going on."what?"

 **Midoriya and the man look shocked as the other hero's. Kamui stopping half way through his attack and looks like he is sprouting a tree.**

 **kamui: Huh?**

 **The giant girl (or can i say woman) lands and Midoriya looks on in shock when suddenly lost of men with cameras start taking pictures muttering.**

 **-: Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is.**

glynda and peach sighed at the cameraman. "i don't know if they focus on their work or they really pervert, but that still unpleasant to see." glynda said and peach nodded. and the male teacher look at them with dull. 'woman and their comment.' they thoght.

 **The giant lady is bent over making sure the villain is knocked out. Cupid music begins to play, she speaks.**

 **Mt. lady: Today is the day of my debut!**

 **She turns to the people.**

 **Mt. lady: My name is Mt. Lady.**

 **then she wiggles her butt.**

 **Mt. lady: A pleasure to make you ass-quaintance.**

the male in the room blushed by the view and hold their pants. except jaune that his eyes covering by pyrrha hands. 'that was nice joke though' yang thought

 **Then more cameramen coming to take pictures.**

 **cameramen: Here it is, here it is, here it is.**

the woman and girl is groaning by the perverted cameramen. 'at least midoriya not like them.' they thought

 **Midoriya is frowning as he writes in his notebook, and the old man beside him is blushing. The crowd is cheering for Mt. Lady, the picture goes back to Kamui, freezing with style.**

 **kamui: Sh-she's getting the credit…**

everyone feel sympathy at the hero. 'it suck is it?'

 **Inspiring music begins to play once again. Everyone cheers and Mt. Lady waves her arms before she starts to shrink back to her normal size.**

 **narrating midoriya: along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime.**

 **The other superheros are standing around looking annoyed**

 **narrating midoriya: as the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books.**

 **the villain is seen tied up by the police while Mt. Lady is being interviewed and wave her hand.**

"wait he still alive?"obleck ask

"hero from what i see so far is someone that can give people a feeling of save. if they kill him, it gonna be effect by people view and human right."ozpin said and x nodded agree with him.

 **narrating midoriya: guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position.**

 **The camera zooms in on Mt. Lady's face.**

 **narrating midoriya: based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses.**

 **Mt. Lady's expression shifts to be gleeful and greedy.**

everyone sweatdrop for the change on mt.lady face. "that not sound like heroes anymore."blake said and everyone nodded

"not really different than huntsmen. just name change."yang add more then look at ruby and suprise to see a hurtful expression in her face because all of her view of heroes begin to shattered.

"RUBY!"

 **Midoriya is shown standing right in front of a crater made by Mt. Lady's landing writing in his notebook.**

 **izuku: gigantification, huh?**

"gigantification?" weiss ask as she ignoring yang that trying to snapping ruby

"look and see." x said

 **The camera zooms in on him as he mutters to himself and writes quickly.**

 **izuku: She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited? No, but whether or not she can control the size…**

everyone suprise by his

"w-wait, did he-" ruby, who already conscious, ask but being cut by x

"that's is one of his ability. he has keen intellect. he good at observation and analysis, as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. he can formulate strategies that takes advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilize the Quirks of other people to their full potential." x said as everyone shocked by it. weiss take back what she say and look at the young midoriya with respect. the professor think with same. 'this young man, if he in our world he can be great huntsmen even he don't have power.'they thought. but of course it's bad that he not in their world

ozpin look at the young midoriya with interest. 'he really like jaune. shy, good with analyzing, and have a big dream. wonder where his story will be going' ozpin thought then sip his coffe

 **The man that stood next to Midoriya suddenly pops up next to him.**

 **-: hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That's great! You can do it!**

 **Midoriya looks up suprise a bit before smiling happy and blushing brightly.**

 **izuku: yes! I'll do my best!**

'OH MY GOD! HE'S SO CUTE!' the female in the room thought as they saw his face on the screen, even glynda. except one who is ruby. but her face is red and her heart is beating fast.

the guy look envy at young midoriya on the screen."why girl always looking for a nice looking guy?"jaune say with depressed as his friend ren patted his shoulder

the male professor not go any better as they sniffed for not being popular. "come on my friend. there's still woman you can find in the coffee shop in vale."ozpin said as he tried to cheer them up

 **The music stops and the episode title screen pops up reading "Episode 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin"**

 **The scene cuts to a school the words "Aldera Junior High" above it. The image then cuts to a classroom with the teacher talking.**

 **teacher: since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future.**

 **Midoriya is shown writing at his desk.**

"what he writing anyway?"jaune ask coriously

"i'm more focus on what he's gonna planning for future. if he want to be hero, but he can also be doctor or lawyer."weiss said and everyone stare at her weirdly. "what?"

"since when you care for his future?"yang ask and weiss scoff

"oh please. i'm just don't like his intellect going to be waste. with that ability, i count that his abilith is good enough to entering college."she said as she cross her arms

"wonder how old he is." ren said as he and the rest look at x. he notice it and roll hos eyes

"alright. the flashback is 10 year from now so he's 14 right now." x said

everyone wide their eyes, suprise by how young the young man is. ruby who sipping hot chocolate, wide her eyes too as she choked and cough. wipe the chocolate in her mouth and speak.

"what! he's even younger than me!" she said not believing. x just shrugged

"believe me or not is up to you. but that's the truth." he said as they continue to watching

 **teacher: I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…**

 **The teacher suddenly picks up the papers and throws them all across the room.**

 **teacher: …you're all… pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?**

 **student: Yeah!**

 **All the students in the room start cheering and showing off their quirks.**

 **teacher: yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks!**

"what? with that kind of quirk, how can they become a heroes?"jaune ask as he not understand how can that be worked

"it's like hunter. to be one, not just with fancy power. but how can you using it to adapt."ozpin said to make the young arc understand

 **Midoriya raises his hand slightly looking down.**

"he seem sad."nora said as she watch the green haired look down

"remember, he quirkless. even though he has a dream, but it gonna be hard for him to be one without power." ren remind his childhood friend

 **teacher: but using your powers at school is against the rules!**

 **Bakugo suddenly yells out over everyone.**

 **bakugo: teach!**

 **He is shown to be leaning against his chair with his feet on the desk.**

"oh there he go. the asshole." even though ruby want to remind her sister about bad word, but she need to agree with her

"and where his manner?" glynda said as she watch how disrespectful he is.

 **bakugo: don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!**

"so arrogant if you ask me."peach said as she cross her arms. she don't like him already

"what so different between confident and arrogant? yang showing that each time she spare in professor goodwitch class." ruby said as she ignore a shout full of protest from her sister.

"confident is when you find a problem, but you believe that you can solve it with no doubt. but it also a first step of arrogant. which making people consider their pride than anything. until they forgot about the world but themself. i once feel that too, and it almost make my arms gone."port said and as the student looking with awe

"woah! that's cool professor! i don't know you have great story like that!" nora said cheerful as her friend nodded

"why you seem suprise? i already tell you this story yesterday."port said suprise that his student don't know about it

"eh!? w-we are!?"yang shrieked as she look away with panic with other too

the only one who not, is weiss, ren, and pyrrha who sighed because know that their friend fell asleep in his class

 **Bakugo's introducing card showed up in red and blue with the words "Katsuki Bakugo" written on it.**

all hunter-in-training 'boo'-ing at him and few of them yell 'asshole!' and 'jerk!'

 **The others students in the classroom yell in outrage.**

 **-: That was uncalled for, Katsuki!**

 **-: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Bakugo yells back at them.**

 **bakugo: you all should shut up like the extras you are!**

"i really don't like him." ruby muttering for herself and eat her cookies

 **The teacher looks at his clipboard.**

 **teacher: oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?**

 **everyone looks shocked, Midoriya puts his head on the desk and peaks out threw his arms.**

 **-: U.A.? That national school?!**

 **-: it was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!**

 **-: their acceptance rate's always really low too!**

"wow! no wonder they shocked. that school sound famous and hard to enter just like beacon."suprisingly ren said that by suprise for the school

 **Bakugo speaks again.**

 **bakugo: that's exactly why you guys are just extras!**

 **Bakugo pushes back in his chair and then hops up onto his desk.**

 **bakugo: I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A.**

 **A picture of All Might is shown.**

 **bakugo: I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!**

everyone stare dull at him for his plan.

"seriously? that his plan? that's the most lame plan that i ever heard."weiss comment

"but he has good quirk. does that mean he can be strong hero."jaune ask to the headmaster

"it's like hunter. i think you, and the young bakugo don't know what it mean to be hero or hunter. strengt just second place for to be one. what important is how we react to what is right. hunter job is not for showing their fame, but fight back darkness in the world."ozpin said and other teacher nodded as jaune suprise as he realize that all this time he deadly wrong about being a huntsmen

 **Then the teacher speaks again.**

 **teacher: oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?**

 **Bakugo freezes and Midoriya wraps his head around his arms on his desk.**

 **He slowly looks up again to see everyone is freezing and staring at him before they all suddenly burst out into laughter.**

 **-: huh? Midoriya? No way!**

 **-: you can't get into the hero course just by studying!**

"tell us what you know, aside than he quirkless."blake said as she growl starting to get mad

 **Midoriya suddenly stands shaking and looking scared.**

 **midoriya: th-they got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent…**

 **Suddenly Bakugo slams his fist on Midoriya's desk and explodes it into pieces. Midoriya is blown away and lands on his bottom.**

 **bakugo: hey, Deku!**

 **Midoriya looks up fearfully. Bakugo looks menacingly at him with his hand raised ready to blow again.**

 **bakugo: you're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?**

"hey! don't say what he can and can't! this not your place to say what his future gonna be!"ruby yelled at the student on tv mad at them

"you tell them sis!"yang cheer

 **midoriya waves his hands in front of him and backs up until he is pressed against the wall.**

 **midoriya: no, wait Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me!**

 **Midoriya looks down.**

 **midoriya: It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well… …I won't know unless I try…**

"you tell him bro! no one can decide what our cinnamon roll want to be!"ruby yell as her friend cheered with her then stop

"ye-eh wait! what do you mean cinnamon roll?"yang ask questioning her sister

"hm? well since the first time i saw him, he kinda remind me of cinnamon roll."she said and shrugged. the other sweatdrop.

"seriously? that's your first impression you think about him? maybe you eat to many sugar ruby."weiss said but look away. "but he really is." she muttering ignoring the fact that everyone is also agree

'talk about ironic.' x thought

 **Bakugo looked furious, he put his hands out both of them steaming as a smoke come out. The camera zooms out, Midoriya is shaking and all the students look like demons with lowing red eyes.**

 **bakugo: whaddaya mean, unless you try?!**

 **Midoriya looks down sad.**

 **bakugo: What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!**

 **The class if laughing behind him.**

jaune shivering. "god is they really that scary?"jaune ask

"no. it's just from midoriya perspective." x simply said. weiss sighed with disappoint

"it's shame that he don't have a back bone to stand him up. even though he smart."weiss said as her head got smacked by x. "ow! hey! what was the for!?" she ask angry.

"that's for underestimate him. i told you not just jump conclusing by yourself yet. it's still episode 1 and still 9 minutes from show. do i need to remind you that habit of you is the main of problem, like when you disliking ruby become leader for the first time, and blake runaway." x said. all team RWBY suprise that x know really full about them.

"h-how you know all about that!?" weiss asked loudly starting to afraid now

"because i'm watcher. and i'll tell you later. but weiss, you need to know that what i say is true." x said lean back to the sofa. and weiss look down ashamed and admit that what he said is right

 **The sceen changes to display some buildings, the words "0:02 p.m. -The same city" A woman is heard screaming before being shown on the floor, her Quirk a blue shield around her. A man rushes out of a store.**

 **-: thief!**

 **A sludge monster is seen running down the street. Ominous music begins to play.**

"what the who!? i mean, villain!? why he be like that!?"jaune say looking at the villain

"must be his quirk. like x said, quirk inthat world can change their body into another shape."pyyrha said as she narrowing at the villain

"eww! that quirk kinda gross!"ruby comment

 **-: Someone!**

 **The camera zooms in on the monster's face.**

 **slime villain: catch me if you can!**

 **the monster passing a pole with his slimed body as a money fall. people on the other side of the street just can watch.**

 **-: huh? There's no hero around.**

"wait, no one's gonna help!? but i bet people with quirk is many in there!" nora said protest

" _sigh_ like jaune said, many people don't know how to using their quirk." ren said

"and from midoriya teacher earlier, thwy have a rule to using quirk so maybe they few of them just following law."peach saw remembering the young man teacher

 **The camera then cuts to show a weak and skinny looking man walking out of a store. he's at the back of crown and no one notice him.**

 **-: normally someone would come right away. This guy's taking advantage of the chaos from this morning.**

 **The sludge monster is shown running again.**

 **-: there are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their own Quirks.**

"so i was right." jaune said and nodded

 **Suddenly the man who was once small and weak looking began to grow. Until he was a buff man. He spoke.**

"w-w-wait what!? who's that!?" ruby ask confuse why a small loking man turn into a buff man

 **buff man: this is an end.**

 **the crown look at where that voice come from. then they shocked with disbelieve and excite**

 **The man began walking toward the enemy.**

 **buff man: why?**

 **The sludge monster seems happy until he looks back, his eyes widen with fear. Part of the man's face can be seen, he is smiling.**

 **all might: because I am here!( no need to be keep secret)**

"ALL MIGHT!?" everyone shouted shocked and confuse really lost how a thin man become all might.

"wait. wait. wait. wait! what's going on!? one second we see a villain with weird quirk. then a some thin man is appear and turn into all might! what's going on honestly!?" yang shout and ask hopefully can get an answer.

"i-i really don't know. my head become blank just thinking about it." weiss said as she held her head.

then everyone look at x who just doing zipping motion to his mouththen make an 'x' sign with his hand. "no spoiler. just keep watching." he said simply

 **The music stops. A blue intermission card pops up reading "My Hero Academia" then the screen goes black for a second before the card pops up again, though this time it's red.**

"there's even have commersial break really like tv show!" jaune said

 **A clock on a wall is seen showing that school has just ended and the sound of students in the hallways is heard. Students are talking on their way out of class.**

 **-Hey, let's go to karaoke!**

 **-Sure, nothing better to do.**

 **Soon Midoriya is left by himself in the classroom. He is looking at his phone flipping through feed on the fight earlier that day**

 **midoriya: The incident this morning is all over the headlines!**

 **Midoriya puts is phone away and begins to pack up.**

 **midoriya: I wanna hurry up and go home so I can write in down in my notebook.**

 **when he grab his notebook, Bakugo suddenly came out of nowhere and take Midoriya's notebook out of his hand.**

 **bakugo: We're not done talking yet, Deku.**

 **Bakugo's two henchmen walk up behind him.**

"hey what you doing, jerk!? don't you dare to bully midoriya!" yang said and everyone in the room support her by giving nod

 **-: Katsuki, what's that?**

 **A close up of Midoriya's notebook is shown. The cover reads "Hero Analysis for the Future No.13"**

 **-: Huh? "Hero Analysis for the Future"?**

 **Bakugo's friends begin to laugh. While Midoriya still looks worried that Bakugo has his notebook.**

 **-: Seriously?**

"it's more useful than all of you." blake said as she growled

 **bakugo :Midoriya…**

 **Midoriya stands up quickly.**

 **izuku: I-It's fine, isn't it? Give it back!**

 **bakugo slams his fists together and explodes the book, Midoriya cries.**

 **izuku: That's mean…**

 **Bakugo then throws the book out the window. Midoriya's shocked.**

 **izuku: What?!**

"t-that's was going to far! what's wrong with you!?" weiss scowled at bakugo. she can tolerate that he don't like him but this going too far.

meanwhile jaune look at midoriya sympathy for him. he know that feel because back in day, he got bullied by cardin and his gang. but thanks to his friend that help and support him he can escape from them. but midoriya different. from the look at it, he don't have a friend. hell! he's own childhood friend is the one who bullying him. if he in that place, he not gonna sure what gonna do.

 **Bakugo looks smug.**

 **bakugo: most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days.**

 **Midoriya is shaking.**

 **bakugo: I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist.**

"you really think you can be hero with that attitude!? just because you have powerful quirk does'nt mean you perfect! power is not everything!" blake growled at bakugo. this smug face is disgust her

 **One of his friends looks behind him and sweat drops.**

 **-: he's so petty.**

"see! even his little shit friend admit it!"yang yell and pointing to those two

"i don't even know if they really his friend or not." ren said

 **Bakugo puts his hand on Midoriya's shoulder and he tenses, Bakugo's hand is steaming and smoke come from it**

 **bakugo: So anyway,**

 **Bakugo smiles. but that smile is smile for someone that want to threatening someone**

 **bakugo: don't apply to U.A., nerd.**

"you fucking asshole! whats your point to threating him!? yang yell as her eyes become red and glare at bakugo. the other also did. and the professor not exception

" i'll be blunt, this young man really make me want to punch him." port said calm. but you can hear that it full of angry

"agree. that pride of him can kill him one day." glynda said agree with him and other seem agree too

 **Midoriya tried to speak but can't. The clip changes to show Midoriya's back as he shakes. Bakugo and his friends begin to leave.**

 **-: come on, you could at least say something back.**

 **-: don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality.**

"no he's not!" ruby yell

 **Bakugo stops.**

 **bakugo: If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!**

silence enveloped the room. they shocked what bakugo said. did he really say midoriya to kill himself?

the atmosphere in the room become heavy. filled with rage. a fury in their face can be see. except ruby who her eyes covered by her hair and she grip her palm tightly. befire anymone can speak, ruby broke the silent.

"you..." she said slowly and weak with shaking. everyone look at her when she look up and showing her face that they never saw. "YOU BASTARD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU SAY!? DOES'NT MATTER! YOU SAY YOU WANT TO BE HERO! BUT WHAT YOU SHOWING IS NOT MORE THAN A FUCKING VILLAIN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLED HERO!" everyone suprise to see ruby shouted with rage and using a vulgar word. they never saw that come from this innocence girl.

her friend walk toward her, trying to calm her down. the professor speechless and can't do anything than watch it.

need a minutes to calm her down. then she apologize and they watch the anime again

 **The camera zooms in on Midoriya tensing even more before he turns around and glares at Bakugo.**

"come on midoriya say something!" ruby begging to the green haired boy

 **Bakugo glares back and makes tiny explosions in his hand.**

 **bakugo: what?**

 **At that point Midoriya lost all the nerve he had and was back to a shaking and quivering mess.**

"of course he's not gonna fight back." blake said and she sighed

"he just easily to intimidate. really like jaune back there. shy, timid, clumsy, and fainthearted." pyrrha said not knowing that her word hurt the young blonde. then realize what she said and quickly say. "b-but of course. you improved just good jaune. you got better each time we training." she quickly say with panic. trying to wipe the gloomy in his face.

 **The scene change and show outside, Midoriya is walking along his way down the path while he looks for his notebook.**

 **midoriya: idiot! If I really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!**

 **Midoriya find his notebook and the angle shifts to show its in a tank and has fish nibbling on it. Midoriya speaks with emptiness in his voice.**

 **izuku: that's not fish food, stupid.**

 **Midoriya stares at it for a second before slowly picking it up out of the water.**

 **izuku: that's my notebook… Stupid…**

the people from remnant feel sorry for the boy. the fact he don't have quirk and bullying from his own childhood friend really punching him. his voice even empty by despair

 **Midoriya fights back tears as he looks at his notebook.**

 **izuku: stupid bastard…**

 **The image blurs as the image transforms into flashback. (a/n: or memories? well, whatever.)**

 **A young Midoriya calls out.**

 **young izuku: mom!**

 **Young Midoriya runs into the room with an All Might action figure in his hand.**

"oh my god he's so cute!" the female in the room squealed as they saw little cheerful midoriya on the screen. no one hide it even weiss, blake and glynda.

the guy on the other hand seem to admit, he really cute back there.

 **He quickly runs up to his Mom who is doing dishes.**

 **young midoriya: mom, the computer!**

 **He jumping up and down with excited.**

they giggling by how hyperactive he is.

"he remind me to ruby when we still in patch and excited to see new playground in there." yang said. meanwhile ruby not paying attention to her sister. too busy with watching the little midoriya with big smile and blush on her face that no one notice

glynda and peach is the first one who recover and back to their manner posture. but in their mind, they still squealed and trying to calm down. reminding themselves that he's not in their world. so they can't adopting him

weiss on the other hand seem calm down, but in her head she still screaming and repeatedly thought 'he's in different dimension' in her head. because in her head, she can't stop to planning to hug him so tight and never let him go.

nora look at the little midoriya with excited and pyrrha smiling widely by how cute he is. then a thought come to their mind. they blushing and look at ren and jaune with glint in their eyes. the boy not sure why but shivering.

blake just smiling widely. she gotta admit, he look adorable. if he has cat ear and tail, maybe it gonna be perfect. then the view of him having cat ear and tail come to her mind and she blushing so hard. 'by oum! that's so adorable!'. shaking her head and watch back to the anime

 **His mom looks down at him.**

 **midoriya mom: again?**

 **She turns off the water and the scene change to Midoriya's room which is covered in All Might posters.**

 **young midoriya: hurry!**

 **Midoriya rocks back and forth in the chair getting faster and faster as he wait for his mother to put on the video.**

they chuckling by the hurry little midoriya.

"so adorable." glynda said not hide it as her motherly instinct kick in.

 **midoriya mom: jeez, you've probably added ten thousand views just by yourself, Izuku. It's too scary for me. I can't watch it.**

 **When the video pulls up Midoriya stop and look in to the T.V. really close looking really excited.**

"yeah it is. even fir myself." port said

"wonder what he watching anyway? making him that excited." ask jaune

 **when the video was zoomed in on, narrating midoriya begin to spoke again**

 **narrating midoriya: that was an old video. A disaster that happened a long time ago.**

 **In the video the city looked to be up in flames, screams could be heard everywhere.**

 **narrating midoriya: the video of a hero that debuted right after that.**

"well that's answer your question jaune." ren said to his leader

 **the camera seem look at the sky until a man in the video behind the camera was talking with face of disbelieve.**

 **-: can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people. That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes!**

"ten minutes! no one in remnant history that i heard someone can saved people that many!" ozpin said for the first time disbelieved and the other too as their eyes widen by suprise

 **All Might's theme begins playing. A figure was seen climbing up on top of a broken-down bus, he was carrying tons of people. Midoriya was staring at the screen very intensely.**

 **Laughing can be heard as the man climbs the bus.**

 **-: he's laughing!**

 **Midoriya staring with awe, his eyes widening even more than before, a large smile on his face.**

"now i can see why he so excited! that laugh! that theme! and that figure!" ruby said with excited as the other student seem starting to excited too

 **The man in the video stopped when he reached the top of the bus.**

 **all might: It's fine now. Why?**

 **Midoriya squeals in excitement and his eyes glisten and even more large.**

 **The man in the video smiles**

 **all might: because I am here.**

 **Midoriya gasps and seems to be blown away full of exciting and awe**

the student cheered by how cool he is in the screen. meanwhile the professor look at the man and observing him

"hmm he seem so friendly for me." obleck said

"and manly." and of course that from port

"and with that quirk, he can saved so many people." peach said eyeing the man

"he really has the perfect material to be the true huntsmen. really has so many potential." glynda said

"true. maybe if he in our world, he even can become number 1 huntsmen in the world." ozpin said to his fellow teacher as he and the rest watching all might and a thought cross his mind. 'maybe we need a symbol of peace too.' he thought as he sip his coffee

 **He smiles widely. He pumps up his fist raising his All Might toy.**

 **little midoriya: he's so cool!**

 **the angle shifts to show Midoriya's action figure.**

 **little midoriya: once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him, too!**

 **the camera zooms out, Midoriya is shaking the chair laughing like All Might, his mom is smiling at him before she turn around with frowns**

"oh yeah. he quirkless." jaune said as he and the other remember that the young man don't have quirk. the joy on the room vanish

 **the scene shifts abruptly to show a doctor sitting in a chair. The music stops.**

 **doctor: you should probably give it up.**

 **Midoriya eyes widen and he's frozen in shock, he drops his All Might action figure.**

"well that's one of one way to say that." port said

"hey! how can you just say that!" yang said angry

"agree. even if that true, it's still harst to say that straight." weiss said for once agree with yang as she and the rest nodded

 **His mother sits next to him.**

 **midoriya mom: that's… Is something wrong with him after all? Most of the other kindergarteners' Quirks have already manifested… He's the only one…**

 **The doctor speaks again.**

 **doctor: excuse me, but you're fourth generation, right ma'am? May I ask about your Quirk?**

 **She puts a hand to her face and with the other uses her power by rock back and forth to draw Midoriya's All Might action figure to her**

 **midoriya mom: yes, of course. I can pull small objects to me. My husband can breathe fire.**

"that's cool quirk!" ruby and nora said unison with star in their eyes. oblect nodded

"just imagine how useful that quirk is." he said as they think the same. too bad thatthey never saw someone with that semblance. well there's pyrrha, but just magnetism.

"do you think his dad is dragon?" jaune said to his partner.

"as much as i think it's cool, but that's impossible." pyrrha said as she giggling by her partner ridiculous idea

"wonder where his dad." nora said

"i'm more curious why he not have any of those quirk." weiss said

 **The angle shifts to show the doctor from behind**

 **doctor: normally, by the age four, he would have manifested one of those Quirks, or some combination of the two.**

 **the image then zooms in close on an x-ray of Midoriya's foot.**

 **doctor: in the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not. when parts of the body aren't used, they're deemed unnecessary. People who didn't have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form.**

 **The doctor pointing at the x-ray where the pinky toe is.**

 **doctor: you can see by looking at this x-ray that Izuku has two joints.**

 **Midoriya still in shock if not then even more so.**

 **doctor: it's unusual to see that these days, but that means he has no Quirk.**

"no! it can't be like this!" ruby yell with protest

"as much as i want to agree with you sis, but that's the fact."yang said to her little sister

"but he's the main character! he has dream! the cover said that he'll become hero!"ruby continue

"we don't know for sure yet. we still watch one episode. but maybe somwthing miracle will happening." yang said to cheer her little sister. ruby watch back at the tv hoping yang's right

 **Sad music begins to play. The scene shifts to show a nighttime in apartment buildings, and it was raining. Inside Midoriya's room the lights are off and the video from before can be heard playing again.(it's also like when izuku watch all might video a few minutes ago without his reaction)**

everyone begin to tear up. feel sorry for the rough life this boy facing.

"dammit... there's something in my eyes." yang said as she wipe her tears

"and the music, it's so sad." blake said as she sniffed

 **Midoriya's mother just standing at the door and look at her son. She looks back as she hear All Might's laughter but Midoriya's not accompanying it. A broken and shattered voice of a 4-year-old is heard.**

 **izuku: mom…**

'his voice shaken. no mistake that his heart shatter. for a poor young boy who his dream is crushed.' glynda thought as she tried to not crying. she can't crying in front of her student

 **The camera zooms in on the picture of the scene where all might's smile in the video.**

 **izuku: he saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in…**

 **His mom turns to face him.**

 **izuku: he's such a cool hero…**

 **Midoriya turns his chair to face his Mom and she begins to cry. The angle then shifts to see Midoriya pointing at the computer with shaking hand and tears about to flow, he keep trying to smiling.**

 **izuku: can I… be a hero, too?**

no one can hold back anymore. they crying for the poor boy. ruby hugging yang who hug her back. they can't believe it. the poor boy just want to be hero and he can't. she want to say something but don't know how to do it. same with yang. all this time she using her semblance to become a huntress for a lame reason, to traveling the world. but midoriya want to be hero because he want to help people with smile. she fell ashamed now. she's more agree midoriya to have power than her.

nora and ren not really different. both of them also embraced each other to calming down as they sobbing

pyrrha hugging jaune and crying in his chest as the blonde pat her head and look at midoriya with tear treaming in his face. this boy really like him. or even more! he has dream to be hero but don't have power to do it. back in day he also hopeless like him. but fortunately he has friend to support him. but midoriya don't. even now his friend become his enemy. and he suffering fo 10 years!? but he still believe to become hero. now he admit at how lucky he's now

weiss and blake is the one who not hugging but the loudest person. using the tissue from earlier towipe their tears but still not enough to stop it.

on the professor side, they also crying but without sound. port sobbing and trying to stop the tears from his eyes but can't. obleck and peach using the tissue to wipe their tears. glynda hug ozpin not care anymore. she sobbing in his chest and ozpin hug her back. he has a tears streaming on his cheek. 'a young man just want to be hero, but don't have power. but i can see potential in him. i believe he can be a hero.' he thoght as he wipe his tears and trying to comforted glynda.

 **His mom slowly begins to walk over before running and hugging Midoriya.**

 **midoriya mom: i'm sorry Izuku! i'm sorry. i'm sorry!**

 **tears begin to stream down on midoriya face. and his mom crying for her son**

 **narrating midoriya: no, that's not it. That's not it, Mom. What I wanted you to say back then was…**

their crying even more louder as the feel of sadness come again even more

 **The sad music stops. The scene change back to older izuku as he walked through a tunnel.**

after the scene change, they quickly wipe their tears. glynda who notice she hugging ozpin quickly release her hug and blush on her face. "sorry." she quickly say and ozpin smiling. "it's okay." he replied. fortunately no one saw it.

 **He looked down.**

 **midoriya: you decided back then, didn't you?**

 **midoriya: got a determined look back on his face.**

 **midoriya: that's right. Don't worry about what other people think!**

 **Midoriya put his head up and balled up his fist.**

 **midoriya: hold your head up high and plunge forward!**

 **Midoriya began walking down the tunnel again wave his fist in the air and laughing like all might.**

"YEAH! GO MIDORIYA!" nora yelled

"NO ONE CAN TAKE YOU DOWN!" yang yelled

"YOU CAN BE HERO" ruby yelled

everyone cheered for him but not as loud as those three. they hoping he can reach his dream, especially ozpin and jaune. from the first time they watch the young midoriya, they saw a burning spirit from him. even though his path is impossible but he still keep going for what he's believe. that boy deserve to get their respect

 **Suddenly behind him sludge begins to rise and form together.**

everyone suprise that the villain from earlier appear all of sudden. they starting to worried for midoriya now

 **Midoriya freezes and turns around. His eyes go wide with fear and he begins to shake.**

 **The sludge monster from earlier rises and towers over Midoriya, he gasps.**

 **midoriya: a villain?!**

 **He shakes in fear at the monster before him. Villainous music begins to play. The monster speaks.**

 **slime villain: a medium-sized invisibility cloak…**

"DON'T JUST STANDING IN THERE IDIOT! RUN!" weiss yelled

 **the monster suddenly charges forward and Midoriya yells and begins to run, but he is not quick enough and is easily captured by the monster by his mouth (maybe). Midoriya drops his notebook.**

"NO!" everyone shouted

 **The monster begins to stuff himself inside Midoriya through his mouth.**

they gasped as they watching it. weiss and pyrrha put their hand in their mouth. blake and jaune look away. yang cover ruby's eyes with her hand but too late. it proved by horror in her face. nora and ren watching with terrified

 **slime villain: don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon.**

 **Midoriya struggles against the monster, but to no avail.**

 **midoriya: i can't… breathe…**

 **Tears well up in Midoriya's eyes as he tried to remove the sludge with his hand**

 **slime villain: you can't grab me. I'm fluid! Thanks for your help. You're my hero**

"that's not what hero he wanted villain! release him!" weiss demand

 **Midoriya continues to kick, but it does nothing.**

 **slime villain: I didn't think that had come to this city.**

 **Midoriya's movements were getting weaker and weaker.**

 **midoriya: there's no strength… I'm dying… Am I dying? I'm dying…**

"please someone help him." pyrrha prayed hoping midoriya can escape

 **Through blurry vision he can see his open notebook on the floor as he look at his soon future hero costume.**

 **midoriya: somebody… Somebody…!**

 **Tears begin to stream down Midoriya's face.**

 **midoriya: no…!**

"MIDORIYA!" they shouted panic. ruby struggling to release her eyes from yang hand and look at the tv hope there's a miracle

 **The Music suddenly stop and All Might's theme replaces it. There is a sudden blue light and a pothole lid gets thrown up in the air. The sludge monster turns and his eye's widen in shock.**

 **The man from before is there.**

 **all might: it's all right now, young man.**

 **The man stomps his foot at dirt and stands up tall the man is revealed to be All Might himself**

 **all might: i am here!**

"ALL MIGHT!" they shouted for relief

"thank goddess he's here." weiss said feeling relief now

"come on all might! save midoriya!" ruby said as all student cheer with her

 **The lid falls to the floor and the sludge monster quickly tries to attack but All Might easily dodges. trying another attack bit before he can do that, all might then punches the monster.**

 **all might: texas Smash!**

 **the monster is blown back by the sheer amount of wind pressure coming from the one punch.**

 **slime villain: wind pressure…?!**

they shocked that all might can defeat the villain with easy, and just with wind pressure from his punch!

"okay. i know he's number one hero, but i don't know that he's that powerful." yang said. i she in there, she gonna think twice to fight with him. sure her semblance can make her use the energy from every blow she take but she not sure she can handle the power of that punch. same goes with ruby and jaune.

ruby and jaune watch how powerful all might with awe and star in their eyes. now they know why he really idolize him. look at how cool and awesome the hero make them excited

the rest of them wide their eyes. that punch is not just ordinary punch. from the look of it that punch can even destroying vale by blowing it to one place to another. it's good that the one who using that quirk is a hero

'that power is the most powerful power that i ever see. maybe more powerfull than maiden but i don't know for sure. but it's like he's not showing all his power.' ozpin thought as he eyeing the quirk the hero has.

 **midoriya's free. still weak and about to faint. but before that, he slowly opens his eyes to see a blurry image of All Might behind a light**

 **all might: all… migh…**

 **the music stops as Midoriya blacks out.**

"he passed out!?" everyone shouted

"well from how hard he trying to get out from that villain, he's to tired to even wake up." peach said to tell them the reason

"i hope he's okay." ruby said watching with worried

 **The scene shifts to All Might repeatedly lightly smacking Midoriya in the face to wake him up.**

 **all might: hey! hey**

everyone sweatdrop by watching how ridiculous the hero wake the young man.

"well that's a rude and ridiculous way to wake someone else." weiss comment

"more like rudeiculous way. eh eh?" yang said with her terrible joke make the rest groaning annoyed

"GODDAMIT YANG!"

 **Midoriya begins to stir. and all might stop slaping him**

 **all might: hey! he—oh, good!**

 **the angle then shifts to show from midoriya's prospective of All Might leaning over him. His eyes got wide and his jaw drops as he gasps. He then quickly backs away screaming in shock**

everyone laughing by watching his reaction

"not gonna blame him for being shocked because your idol is in front of you" pyrrhabsaid as she chuckling as she remember with a fan back there that shocked to meet her

 **then all might stood up.**

 **all might: i'm glad you're okay! Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place.**

 **first he raise hand then all might put his hand to his head and began laughing.**

 **Midoriya stared in shock smiling and blushing dopily. and his eyes twirling**

 **all might: but, you were a big help. Thanks!**

 **all might lifts two bottles displaying them, inside them was the villain that unconscious.**

 **all might: i captured him safely!**

"he put the villain into bottle?" weiss asked not sure it's the brilliant idea

"they hero not murderer. they have law like us. it's like we hunter, even if we fight villain too, but we not killer." blake said and weiss nodded not can disagree with her teammates

 **Midoriya was still reeling in shock.**

 **midoriya: the number one hero… all might… h-he's the real thing… he looks completely different in person!**

 **The camera zooms in on All Might's face and his teeth shinning with smile. Midoriya suddenly perks up.**

"gotta admit, that so manly! me and that man can get along well." port say with smile. the other professor just rolled their eyes.

 **midoriya: oh, right! an a-autograph! where should I-?**

 **he check himself and around him to find his notebook and it on the ground.**

 **when he open the notebook, he notices that he already signed it.**

 **midoriya: he already did!**

"that was fast." jaune said

"must be when he fainted." ren said to his leader

 **Midoriya screams and begins bowing rapidly**

 **midoriya: th-thank you very much! it'll be an heirloom! a family treasure!**

 **All Might gives him a thumbs up.**

 **all might: okay!**

everyone laugh even more

"oh man! i know you fanboy but to make it as your heirloom midoriya!? that's too much!" nora said as she laughing again.

"and all might reaction is precious." pyrrha said while she giggling

 **the camera zooms in on his pockets which he put the bottles into.**

 **all might: well, i need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!**

 **all might begins stretching preparing to jump. Midoriya stares.**

 **midoriya: wait, already?**

 **all might: pros are constantly fighting enemies and time.**

glynda nodded agree with the man

"it's true. as huntsmen, fighting enemies is our job but time is also important. you don't know when another enemies come again and sometime we don't have time to ourselves." glynda said explaining to her student

"that's why i'm not stopping you from food fight in cafeteria. you need more make time for your youth before it last." ozpin said as the student look down feel embrassing and bad too. they never thought about that.

 **Midoriya reaches out. look at all might back**

 **midoriya: wait… there are still… things i want to ask…**

 **all might: well then,**

 **All Might jumps into the air and yells.**

 **all might: i'm counting on your continued support! Wait.**

 **the camera zooms out to show midoriya holding on to All Might's leg as he goes through the air. The skin around his eyes and ears being pulled back due to the wind pressure.**

the laughter come again as they saw midoriya face.

"oh my god! this is the more funny than seeing how jaune pee in toilet." nora said while laughing

"huh? what did you say?" jaune ask not really hear her. and the girl just chuckling.

"hehehe! it's nothing." she said not notice that few of people around them has green in their face with disgust

 **all might: hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!**

 **the scene show comically all might tries to push him off his leg while midoriya still hold out**

 **all might: let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!**

 **midoriya: if i… i let go now… i'll… i'll die…!**

 **all might suddenly stop trying to push him off.**

 **all might: that's true.**

"you just realize it!?" weiss shouted

 **izuku say something as his face is still being pulled back**

 **midoriya: i… have… a lot of things… i want to ask you directly!**

"wonder what he want to ask? it sound important." ren ask

"probably just fanboy thing to ask?" yang shrugged not knowing too.

'i think i know about what.' ozpin thought as he seem figure out what mr. midoriya want to ask

 **all might: okay, okay! i get it, so close your eyes and mouth!**

 **Midoriya whimpers and does just that putting his face against All Might's leg.**

 **all might puts his hand on Midoriya's back so he won't fall and looks around for finding a place to land. but then he coughs. the camera zooms in on his faces, and you can see his mouth is dripping blood, all might quickly wipes it away.**

 **all might: shit.**

everyone suprise to see a blood dripping from all might mouth.

"w-wait what happening to him? he's coughing with blood!" weiss ask to everyone

"could it be, he's sick?" ruby guessing but not sure

"it could be bit i'm not sure. maybe he's to focus on his job as heroes so not have time to rest, or he got injury from the past when he fighting villain. but still i'm not sure." peach said with guessing not knowing her second guess is right

 **the camera showing many different buildings. then one building is shaken mean all might lands on it.**

 **midoriya looks like really scared and mess, his lips are dry, his eyes are empty, and he's shaking. He whimpers.**

 **midoriya: th-that was scary…**

they snickering again remembering how funny and ridiculous his face back there.

"oh if only i brought my scroll here." yang said. then she remember about x and look at him.

"oh so you remember i'm here now when you want something? good for you." x said with annoyed in his voice. yang chuckling nervous and scratch her back head.

"sorry. well you see, can i-" before she say anything more, x punch her on the face with mad on his face

"piss off!" he yelled

 **all might over looks the city with his hands on his hips.**

 **all might: good grief. if you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down.**

 **he begins to walk away.**

 **all might: i seriously am outta time, so i really must go.**

 **Midoriya raise up quickly and look at all might**

 **midoriya: wait! um…**

 **all might puts his hand up still walking**

 **all might: no! i will not wait!**

 **midoriya: but…**

 **Midoriya stretches his hand out, and has a sudden flashback to the doctor. sad music begins to play again.**

 **doctor: you should probably give it up.**

 **the camera zooms in on his out stretched hand.**

 **midoriya mom: i'm sorry, izuku! i'm sorry. i'm sorry!**

 **slowly midoriya pulls his hand back to him.**

 **bakugo: what the hell can you do? you're quirkless!**

the sad atmosphere come again as they watch the young man flashback. they remember the hard life of young man. they hope soething is gonna happen

 **Midoriya stands still his arms at his sides.**

 **midoriya: that might be true… but even so, i…**

 **Midoriya grip his palm and his body begin to shaking. The camera zooms out to show all might walking away.**

 **izuku: even if i don't have a quirk, can i become a hero?**

obleck, port, ruby, yang and weiss spit their drink as the rest of them except ozpin who know already, suprise by what he asking.

"d-did he really asking that?" ren ask with suprise

"*cough*cough* okay i never expect that." weiss said as she wipe her mouth with tissue.

'of course he is. from the look of it he's not gonna let anything hold him for getting clearly.' ozpin thought as he watch the young midoriya

 **the music intensifies. all might stop walking. Midoriya is shaking in his shoes.**

 **midoriya: can even someone without a quirk be like you?**

 **Midoriya shakes as he yells out his question then shuts his eyes and mouth bracing for an answer. All Might turns back to look at him, and Midoriya is shaking. The camera zooms out and give a view izuku and all might still standing with blu sky and cloud as background.**

 **narrating izuku: my meeting with all might… this miracle… at the time, i couldn't even imagine how much it would change my fate.**

 **the camera zooms out to an overview of the city.**

"it's over!?" nora and ruby shouted.

"it's not you both dolt! x said it's still episode 1. you think how long we watching that show!?" weiss yelled at those two with annoyed then pointing at the timer behind tv that the video is almost 23 minutes. time is flying really fast.

 **Music begins to play.**

"the music is pretty." pyrrha comment

"so, what your thouhht about this?" x ask wanting to know their opinion

"the show is awesome! we can saw awesome hero with cool power!" ruby said cheerful. yang nodded

"yeah! it's also funny. making us laugh an all." she said as she punch the air. everyone agree.

"but..." pyrrha voice make them look at her and see a frown in her face. not just her but jaune too.

"what's the matter? don't like it?" x said to them bit they shock their head.

"it's not that! but... when you say it's gonna be about hero, i thought it's just like other film where heroes is bring justice to evil. but it's more than that. it's not just for amusement, but it also fulfilled by drama and slice of life." pyrrha said and everyone shock that they also think the same thing. but not realize it until now. x nodded

"okay then. and you jaune? is there's something you want to say?" x said to the blonde guy who look down

"each time of i watch this, i saw myself in midoriya. the different is he's more hopeless. he working hard and still believe for archive his dream while i think to make me become great huntsmen is to stand for myself. it's really ashamed to myself." jaune said as he look more down. her partner pat his back and the rest silently agree with him. they suprise when they heard x chuckling

"i'm glad you say something interesting like that." x said as he walked toward jaune. "this my seem fiction for you bit it's also real." jaune look up. "i told you i've three reason for you to watch this, bit that's for next episode. this show not just interest me, but make me motivate to my lofe. i guess it's also happen to you, right?" x said to jaune who is nodded. "but, it's still early to feel down so let's watch next episode. you all curious for it right?" he smiled as everyone nodded with enthusiastic. "then let's go!" he saod as they back to their seat but then being stop when blake asking something.

"but i want to ask about before. what do you mean you're a watcher?

 **and cut!**

 **wow! that need one week to finish it. i'm tired but meh totally worth it. thanks for reading this fanfic.** **i don't know that many people take interest with this fanfic it suprise me.**

 **for guest that want me to make bnha character react to mcu, i'll think about it.**

 **and if you find a spelling and gramaticle error, i'm sorry.my english not really good but i'll try.**

 **just wait when they saw 1000000% or unites state of smash.**

 **if you ask, to make episode need about more than a week as much as i want to update soon but i still have a story in wattpad and i'm not gonna leave it.**

 **and like i said my character can change personality sometime so it's just want to meesing with yang.**

 **that's all for today. i hope you comment because i like to read it too.**

 **see ya next time. but before that, say it after me guys!**

 **go beyond~!**


	3. episode 2: what it takes to be a hero

**hi! hehehe ummm hello. sorry for the late.i can explain it later. and i need to tell you. a few jokes from last chapter is from my brother. so mayne this not gonna much but he say i need to be more confident to myself so i hope you gonna like this chapter.**

 **warning: i don't own both boku no hero academia or rwby. so many ooc. so many grammar. don't like don't read.**

everyone in the room glance at x with questioning look. want to know what he meaning too. x just sigbed. he know this gonna be happen.

"alright. i'll tell you the truth so hear this clearly." x said as everyone prepare thier ear. "i'm one of race that been famous, by the power that beyond galaxy!" x said dramaticaly and raise his right hand to air. the other shock by hearing this.

"so in other word, you are a god!?" ruby ask with star in her eyes

"ohh! the almighty x!" nora and yang prayed and bow deeply. "don't just claim i as a god when i'm not finish it yet! and stop bowing!" x shout to them then sighed

"i'm not god. i'm just a powerful creature and still new." x said but everyone still confuse by what he mean new. x notice it. "there's three phase of our race. 1) 'the watcher and reader', like me a moment ago. 2) 'the link', people who know about all information in universe then share it to reader or watcher. we know about knowledge from them. even this show is from them. and 3) 'the writer and editor', it's me. but still new and not complete. we can bring two world together and decide their fate whatever we want but just few people." x explain and they suprise by this. he that powerful!?

"then you really a god!" jaune said still thinking it's the best logic to think. x shake his head.

"no. but the one who powerful than three of us is 'the creator'. more powerful than writter. can create their own dimension and decide fate but not just few people, but the whole world. monty oum is also the creator." another thing suprise the rest as x said that their god monty oum is the creator.

"really?! you know him!? can we meet him!?" ruby ask with excited. x scratch his neck uncomfortable. "well... you can't." x said simply.

"huh? why not?" ruby ask again as she confuse. is there something wrong? 'because that's gonna be awkward to tell.' x thought to himself because he really don't know how to explain it to them

"well enough about me! you wondering what midoriya do next, right? how about if we find out now!?" x trying to change subject, hoping they gonna buy it. and they did.

"oh! you right! what happening to midoriya next!" ruby said and x sigh relief his plan is worked.

"then let's find out." x said as the screen began to play again

 **the show start from the flashback last episode in the video when all might carryng people as he climb from broken bus. he laugh and the same music playing again**

"wait, it's from last episode?" jaune ask wondered

"it's just a recap idiot! he told you right? that this much like tv show!" weiss scowl at the young arc, who slumped because being scowled and his partner pat his back to calm him down

 **little midoriya seem really excited with his eyes wide and big smile also getting blown away.** **He smiles widely. He pumps up his fist raising his All Might toy.**

 **little midoriya: he's so cool! once i get my quirk, i wanna be like him, too!** **the scene shift to doctor office and the music stop.**

 **doctor: you should probably give it up.** **Midoriya eyes widen and he's frozen in shock, he drops his All Might action figure**

the atmosphere of sadness and sympathy come again when they remember that scene.

"ugh! this scene again. why we need to start the show with this kind of thing again!?" yang asked as she protest by how the show working

"maybe to refreshing your memories about last episode so you not lost in this episode?" x said as he shrugged not really sure.

"okay. but this still hurt!" yang said while she trying to calm her down

 **the scene shift again, showing older midoriya still standing like last episode as he grip his palm**

 **midoriya: even if that was true…**

 **The scene then shifts to a flashback of Bakugou that threaten him with palm smoking**

 **bakugo: you're below the rejects! you're quirkless! how can you even stand in the same ring as me?**

 **The camera zooms out to show all the people in the room looking like demons from midoriya prospective.**

 **bakugo: what the hell can you do?**

"he's not gonna back off and i know it!" nora shout and the rest cheer with her

 **The scene shifts back to midoriya**

 **midoriya: even if that's what everyone thinks**

 **The scene shift again to another flashback, this time when his mother running to hug him for what happening to him**

 **midoriya mom: i'm sorry, izuku! i'm sorry. i'm sorry!**

 **The camera zooms in on little Midoriya's face as tears run down to his cheek and he begins to cry.**

 **narrating midoriya: no, that's not it. that's not it, mom.**

"gwaa! the sad moment again! and when i thought we finally escape." blake said

 **the scene finally shifts back to present day Midoriya, he is shaking, his head down.**

 **midoriya: i.. even so, i…**

 **all Might is seen walking away from Midoriya, but Midoriya look up and call out to him asking for something**

 **midoriya: even if i don't have a quirk, can I become a hero?**

"of course! he is! he's gonna be one and i'm believe it! you can do it midoriya!" ruby cheered as other student join with her. but the only one who not cheer is weiss, blake and ren who still be silent because thinking about something. the professor too, have a same thing im mind.

 **All Might pauses. Midoriya is trembling.**

 **midoriya: can even someone without a quirk be like you?**

"yeeeeeaaa-"

"can you be quite! some of us need to think here with peace!" weiss yelled to the youmg rose who being louded and standing on the sofa. ruby chuckling nerveously and sit back at the sofa

"what you thinking anyway?" ruby asked to her partner. "not sure. just something troubling me but still not sure." weiss said as she continue to thinking.

"oh come on weiss! i thought we all friend!" yang said while she gaps with dramatic

"you too quite!"

 **he say that even loud that even close his eyes to showing how serious he is.** **all might turns to look at him.**

 **all might: without a quirk…?**

 **Suddenly a flash crosses across the screen and all might winces in pain. And curls in on himself, and he begins releasing what looks like steam.**

"huh!?" is what they said in unison as they suprise and confuse when they saw all might like in pain

"w-wha? what happening to him!?" jaune said and ask for his deadly confused right now

"so he really hurt. but the question is, by what? since when? and how bad?" peach said and eyeing the man

 **all might: oh no, holy shit, goddammit…**

"language." ruby say as she frowned. ren just roll his eyes.

"i think in the time like that is the right time to cursed, ruby." ren said as he deadpanned to the young rose

 **Midoriya is look around and playing with his finger, probably to make it clear. and hasn't noticed what happened to all might**

"how can he not realize it! in front of you!" weiss shouting ignoring the fact she just yelling at tv

 **midoriya: it might've been because I don't have a quirk, but I'm always made fun of… maybe that's why… i don't know… But i think saving people is super cool.**

"yeah it is." no one hear him because jaune said it to himself. he really admire hero when he still a kid. and become more when his father told him about their family history. unfortunately, his family don't want him to be hunter. the other kid made fun of him. until he decide to go himself. at first it's hard, but thanks for his friend he can move and standing.

blake on the other hand, feel sympathy and sorry to midoriya. his life just like faunus who been outcast. but just because he powerless. that's not a good reason for him and he can't help it. but he still believe and move. that's why she respect him from now on. but still...

 **The camera shifts to show so many and thick the steam covering the side of the building.**

'look at that smoke! can you see that!? it's even in front of you!' blake internally screaming. how can that boy not realize that man is steaming

 **midoriya begins to look up a small smile on his face.**

 **midoriya: saving people with a fearless smile. i want to be the greatest hero, like you…!**

 **he look up blushing and smiling brightly to see a shrunken all might in front of him.**

 **He stare and freezing in shock, before the camera pans to the sky and he screams.**

the room been quite. no one said anything because they still progressing for what happening with their face showing 'WTH is going on' expression. then a minutes later, everyone realize it.

"HUUUUUUUHH!? WHAT IS GOING ON!"

 ***Opening Plays***

ignoring the opening for a better need. they glance at the watcher for demand for answer for what is going on

"ok tell us! what's going on here!? one moment we she the action of number one hero. another moment we see him smoked. and then he replace by some...some... skinny man!" weiss said with trying to find a good word. she and the rest totally lost now. unable to think of possibly that happen. x sighed.

"as much as i want to answer it, but this episode gonna show you about it. so please be pantient." x said to the rest for calm down. as much as they still want to ask, but if he said is true, then there's nothing they can do but watching

 **the show open again on the Tatooin shopping district, many people are there doing their shopping and chattering.**

 **The camera then pans over to an alleyway before finally zooming in on a bottle on the floor, the sludge villain is in it.**

"wait, back again! is that a same villain who all might caught? how can he's here and not in all might pocket!?" pyrrha ask as the rest nodded. wondering how he's here

 **slime villain: wh-where am I…? what happened…?**

 **There is a flashback to All Might doing his Texas Smash.**

 **all might: texas smash!**

 **slime villain: oh yeah… that bastard…**

"still awesome!" ruby and the other cheered by how cool the smash is.

"but i'm wonder about he mean by texas." port said as he confuse by how the man naming his move. fortunately, x answer it.

"texas is one of the part of america continent. from what i know, all might role is from there. and each smash named by the country in america." x said

"unique choice, but also nice. that mean he love his country." obleck said now admiring the hero

'oh you don't know about that country yet. not like each country don't have a problem.' x thought to himself for the ironic he hide

"but that also cool. i mean, i can name our next move: vale crossline." ruby said as the rest of team RWBY nodded for agree with her.

 **The sludge villain speaks with raged, shaking the bottle.**

 **slime villain: if it weren't for that bastard…**

"look at the bright side, thing not gonna get worse right?" yang said not knowing she just jinx it

 **Suddenly there's a voice and the sound of people walking. The camera pans to show Bakugou and his two companions walking through the alley, Bakugou is drinking soda from a can.**

"you were said?" x said to her

"do i say that sometime i hate myself for being right?" yang grumble

 **-: hey, katsuki, aren't you and midoriya childhood friends?**

 **-: you went a little overboard today.**

 **bakugo: it's his fault for getting in my way.**

"still jerk, even his friend admit it." nora said to the boy

"makes me wonder why he really hate young midoriya so much." ozpin as he and the rest wondered. then look at x for an answer.

"i can't tell you all the detail, but i can say both of them idolize same hero, all might." x said to them

"wait so he's not just want to surpass him, but he also admiring him?" ren ask and x give him a nodded

"then why he really don't like if midoriya become hero? that not make any sense." glynda said as she confuse with this going

"you can say that, what bakugo think is hero is different than midoriya. and he think midoriya is a threat." x said simply, leaving the rest more confuse. just what happenimg between those two

 **before kicking the bottle with the villain, the bottle breaks open allowing the villain to escape.**

everyone in the room facepalm. as much that stupid but they can't blame him since he don't know.

"sometime bad luck is come from our fault." x said and the rest can't disagree for that

 **-: don't let it get to you.**

 **then there is a flashback of earlier that day. when midoriya is up against the wall.**

 **midoriya: it's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well… I won't know unless I try…**

 **the scene shifts back to bakugo.**

 **bakugo: he's an idiot dreaming like a kid!**

 **bakugou explodes the can in his hand. Before speaking angerly and throwing the can on the ground.**

 **bakugo: just watching him pisses me off!**

"you're the one who pissed here! at least he worked hard for catch his dream!" ruby said

 **his companions look at him before speaking.**

 **-: then, why don't we go to the arcade for a change of pace? you'll come, too, right, katsuki?**

 **bakugo: yeah.**

 **-: let's go to the one in front of the station.**

 **The camera is angled to the ground where the exploded can landed the sludge villain can be seen moving.**

"this not gonna end pretty, right?" pyrrha ask

"yup!" everyone said to the red haired girl

 **-: there's lots of prey there.**

 **-: you're terrible.**

 **bakugou turn around and starts yelling at them.**

 **bakugo: what?! if we get caught, it'll end up on my record!**

they look at him with dull face and doubt

"seriously? that what he worry about?" peach said as she sighed.

 **Suddenly his companions look really nervous and point at something behind bakugo.**

 **-: hey, look!**

 **bakugo looks behind him to see the sludge villain forming.**

 **slime villain: an invisible cloak with a great quirk!**

 **he say as he open his mouth to capture him. bakugou's eyes widen.b**

"uh oh. now we have another one to worry about." blake said. as much as they don't like a jerk like him, don't mean they want something bad happened to him

 **The scene is suddenly cut off by the episode's title screen reading Episode 2: What it Takes to Be a Hero**

"what it takes to be a hero?" jaune wondered

"maybe we gonna see what midoriya think about hero?" weiss said as she shrugged. not sure what it mean since the last episode is about midoriya

 **The scene then shifts to Midoriya screaming on a rooftop. and funny toon is playing**

 **The camera pans over at skinny all might**

 **midoriya: y-y-you're deflating…!**

 **Midoriya look back and forth around the roof.**

 **midoriya: wait, up until now… huh?! fake? a fake?! you're so skinny!**

"oh yeah that's right! what about him!? we still don't know what happened to him." nora said as she remember what make their suprise earlier

"i'm still suprise that all might become skinny. but seriously what's going on!?" weiss said frustrated

 **The camera zooms in on All Might's face.**

 **all might: i am all might…**

 **as He speak, his word being cut off by blood spraying out of his mouth.**

 **Midoriya screams again.**

 **midoriya: no way!**

the student screaming too as they saw blood in his mouth. most terrified is the girl

"blood coming from his mouth!"

"the fuck is going on!?

"oh my gosh!

"uwaaahhh!"

the teacher sweatdrop by watching their student. but they need to agree that it's kinda scary

 **an image of a fat guy flexing at a pool pops up.**

 **all might: you know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? it's like that.**

 **all Might speaks while wiping away the blood. and izuku screaming again for disbelieve**

"remind me of port, when we still teen and he just pull his stomach and posturing to get glynda attention. but failed." obleck said as he and the rest of professor laugh. the only one who not is glynda, who groaning at the shameful what their fellow teacher do back there.

"please don't remind me."

 **midoriya: no way…!**

 **Midoriya is shaking.**

 **midoriya: i-it can't be… all might is fearless… he saves everyone with a smile… he's the greatest…**

 **all might sighs and slowly sits down against the railing.**

 **all might: fearless smile, huh?**

the funny toon is end when he say that. that mean he gonna say something serious now. they get closer to see what they can get

 **all might: now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally.**

 **midoriya stares at him before a shift in clothing is heard and he back off in shock.**

 **the image then turns back to All Might as he is holding his shirt up and showing a terrible wound on his left side of stomach (or maybe even waist)**

everyone gaps at the how horrible the injury all might had. few of them like yang, nora, weiss and jaune had a green face and ready to puke. they glance at x who pointing behind them to see a bathroom door in there and rush toward it

the other student have their own reaction. pyrrha put her on her mouth as she gaps. blake and ren look away can't hold the view of all might injury. ruby look with wide eyes. horror and cold sweat can be see on her face and she can't say anything.

the professor grimace. few of them look away and other is shock. like ozpin who almost loose his grip if he not professional enough. 'seeing something like this... just remind me from that old day.' he thought as he remember the horror of war back there and injury like this is something that happening to his comrade before they died. but how can all might still alive?

the one who puke earlier back again. feeling little okay and say they still can watch

 **all might: it's an injury i got from an enemy's attack five years ago.**

 **The camera zooms in on the injury.**

 **all might: half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and i lost my whole stomach. i've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and after effects.**

"how can he still alive!?" the student shout and asking how he can survive through that.

"it may strange to say this, but for the first time in my job i will say it's a miracle." peach said as she not believe it too and can't find a logic behind it

 **The camera zooms out to show both of them on the roof but everything but the sky is dark like covered by shadow**

 **all might: right now, i can only work as a hero about three hours a day.**

 **midoriya is shocked when heard that**

 **midoriya: that can't be… Five years ago… was that when you fought toxic chainsaw?**

 **all might relax a bit then makes a fist.**

 **all might: you are well informed… but a punk like that couldn't defeat me. this fight was not made public to the world.**

 **the camera pans through the city and shows many people walking around living their everyday life.**

 **all might: i asked that it not be made public.**

"something big like that need to be hide?" weiss ask as disbelieve

"because he's the only one people can give a faith." everyone look at ozpin who seem thinking. "just thinking about it, he's the number one hero and the symbol of peace. maybe the last and only hope the world need. from what he say, only work as hero about 3 hours a day mean he getting weaker." ozpin explain to them as they hit what he mean

"so, if people find out their hope is getting weaker..." jaune start

"there's gonna be panic." ren finish it

"not just that, but the cause of it is chaos because villain number gonna be raise up." ozpin said again to explain to them

 **all might looks at Midoriya.**

 **all might: i will save people with a smile! the symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil.**

 **he looks at his open hand before making a fist.**

 **all might: i smile to show the pressure of the heroes**

 **Midoriya is starring at him.**

 **all might: and to trick the fear inside of me.**

"that's the reason he still can smile?" ruby ask

"there's no one in this world who don't have a fear. even someone who called unbeatable still have a weakness in them." ozpin said it loud as the student look at him.

"that's also happening to you professor?" blake ask and he nodded

"yes. even i'm still have a fear toward _something_. but not mean i can show it to public or enemy. because if i let my guard down, then it's a chance for my lost. that's why i still bring a mug of coffee with me. to wake me up a little bit because i don't want my fear is spread to my student." ozpin finish it and his student stunned by it. so much secret and job to the headmaster that they don't know it for them.

 **midoriya blinks in shock. then all might look at him**

 **all might: pros are always risking their lives. i cannot simply say, "you can become a hero even without a power."**

 **Midoriya is shaking in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, before he looks down and closes his mouth, his lips are quivering trying to smile but unable to.**

 **midoriya: i see…**

"hey! that harsh!"

"do you want me to break your legs!"

"the heck is wrong with you!"

"do you know how harsh his life and it getting worst by your word."

the student cry out with rage as all might say that. the only one who not, is the teacher and few student like ren, weiss and blake.

"even though it's harsh, but that's good." weiss say and sighed. the other student look at her disbelieve. yang walk toward her and grab her collar

"what the hell weiss!? i know you cold but how can you say that with easy!?" yang said and yell toward her white haired teammates who being shaken by yang. weiss grit her teeth.

"then i'm gonna said it to you, can you become a hunter without having any power!?" weiss said that as she push yang away to free herself. and yang, freezing by what weiss said and the rest student too. "i know you been mad by what all might said, but look! all we do is thinking midoriya can be hero because he the main character. we still say that but do you forget something? we all have power like semblance but we never thought to not having a semblance right?" weiss said and the other freeze. that's true. they never thought about it. jaune just don't know his semblance yet but still have aura to protect him

"i'm with weiss this time." blake said as everyone look at her. "not you too blake!" yang said disbelieve to her partner. "sorry yang, but it's the truth. even though quirk and semblance almost same, but still different. semblance and aura is like a soul from person, that's why everyone in our world can use it. but quirk is like talent. if you want to be something, you need some talent. if not but different, you just need to start differently. but how about someone with no talent?" she told to everyone as they think. even though they hate to admit it, but that make sence. how can someone who don't have talent be a hero?

but one person still with her believe.

"that's not true! well yeah it's true, but i still believe he can do it! professor please say something!" ruby said and begged to the proffesor who beeing quite since then. silent for a moment until proffesor peach speak.

"as much as we want to say what you want, but the problem is..." she stop her line then port continue

"even we teacher never taught a student who not have power." port say that shocking ruby. and even more as other proffesor spoke.

"he may smart, but that's not enough for him." obleck said

"he still young and his determination still like 'that'. he gonna be killed if he in our world." glynda said

ruby suprise by this. even the teacher can help? situation getting serious and yang feel worry to her sister. "rub-"

"no! that can't be! professor ozpin! please say something!" she look at the headmaster who look down first.

"to be honest, beacon is accepting a young people with great talent that i choose to be a hunter. mr. arc is one thing because he have so much aura and can learn fast. but i never face a case where someone who don't have power so i'm not sure to answer it. forgive me to say this, but he can't be a hero." ozpin look at her eyes when he say that.

the girl shocked and can't do anything again. she look down, grip her palm very tight and her hair shadowing her eyes.

"i see." she say that but still can be heard a hurtful in her voice. with despair she sat at the sofa with the rest as they continue

 **All Might stands up, and begins walking to the exit door.**

 **all might: if you want to help others, then you could also become a police officer. they're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation.**

"that's not a bad idea honestly" nora comment.

"but police officer just a second option if crimes happened. the first is hunter and they got credit more than police. that's why many people want to be hunter than police." ren said to his childhood friend

 **All Might opens the door and then stop.**

 **all might: it's not bad to dream.**

 **the camera pans out to show Midoriya is still in the same spot in shock.**

 **all might: but you also have to consider what's realistic, young man.**

"that still harsh." ruby said still in despair. her sister trying to cheer her up with cookies, a full plate of cookies. ruby take a bite one cookies. for some reason, she don't have appetite. the cookies feel tasteless to her

"but still, he doing this for midoriya sake. he don't want to break his spirit, just want him to understand that it's a serious job and don't want he just gonna risk his life for nothing." blake said

"i know his reason is good, but his dream is too far. he need to wake up and realize it's just a dream. and we know dream can't become reality." weiss said that and sighed

not knowing, she's deadly wrong

 **he said his last sentance before he walk again through the door and shut it. leaving Midoriya that still frozen. all might is shown walking down stair then coughing.**

 **all might: now, i need to quickly get this guy…**

 **all might stopped, looks down to find his pockets empty, he turned them inside out, but he still found nothing. quickly looking around the area he is in when suddenly he hear a loud explosion. he look out the window to see and explosion in the distance. All Might drops his pockets.**

ruby laugh a little. feeling a bit okay now but also worried

"i'm gonna call it funny, if i'm not worried." she said and the rest nodded agree with her

 **all might: don't tell me…**

 **midoriya is still frozen on the roof when he hears the explosion too from where he is. suddenly he's snapped realizing what's going on and begins to run to the door.**

 **midoriya: a villain! what hero will go to the scene?**

 **suddenly there is a flashback of All Might. Midoriya stopped. And slowly begin to shrink down on himself.**

 **all might: i cannot simply say, "you can become a hero even without power."**

 **he sighs and close his eyes and with sadly begins walking slowly toward the exit.**

'oh midoriya' everyone thought as they watch how sad he is now that even his idol say that to him. they feel sorry for the young man but can't do anything

'i want to help.' ruby thought as she can't watch him like this. 'but even if i im there, i still can't help you.' she bite her mouth feeling bad and hope he can find another way

 **Villain music begins playing.**

 **all might is shown in his true form, running towards the explosion site where there's a smoke and siren can be heard as he get closer.**

 **the scene then shift to the Tatooin shopping District, screams can be heard.**

 **the place is engulfed in flame, and explosions keep going off, people are running and screaming.**

 **-: It's a villain!**

 **three heroes rush to the scene and pause taking in the scene. the sludge villain is shown surrounded by flames, bakugo can be seen in his clutches as well, struggling trying to escape**

 **-: a child was taken hostage?!**

"seeing how he do few minutes ago, it's not suprise us." yang said

" but how can the villain do this mess? i thought explosion is bakugo quirk." blake said with confuse.

"yeah i thought his quirk is 'slime' to turn his body into fluid." pyrrha said

"but what if it's not?" jaune said and everyone look at him. "think about it. he trying to find someone else even though his quirk is useful for hiding. but look like he choose to find someone and don't forget he can using bakugo quirk." jaune said as everyone seem realize it.

"then... that mean..." before pyrrha continue, jaune nodded to her. "yes. to using the other people quirk that he stick." he finnaly said as everyone wide their eye.

that mean this villain is really dangerous if he in their world

 **death arms punch his fists together and begins running toward the villain.**

 **death arms: you coward!**

 **he punching him but the villain look smug as the punch does nothing and he begin to suck in death arms arm. death arms try's to remove his arm but finds he can't.**

 **death arms: what is this? i can't grab hold!**

 **the villain hit him with some of his goop and death arms fly's back into a wall leaving a large indent.**

the student wince as they watch death arms been throwing to the wall. that may be hurt

 **the other heroes rush forward but quickly stop due to the flames.**

 **heroes: death Arms!**

 **Suddenly they are moving back again.**

 **heroes: crap!**

 **they dodge an attack by the sludge villain.**

 **slime villain: don't come near me!**

 **Bakugou is shown struggling super hard against him.**

 **bakugo: i won't let sewage like this swallow me! you little—**

 **Tons of explosions go off, blowing the heroes back.**

"still have a pride in this situation? but i can see that if you trying to escape." peach say as she sighed

"and look at where it go." port say as they watch the hero also got the blowing

 **The villain is not injured and just seems excited.**

 **slime villain: what power! I've hit the jackpot! With this Quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy!**

"HAH! revenge!? look earlier! even if you have bakugo quirk, but there's no way a punk like you can beat the number one hero!" yang said as she believe that all might can win

"umm i hate to break your hope yang, but remember even all might still not recover from his transformation." weiss said to remind her blonde teammates

"he say he can only work three hour a day. and with showing the time, there's no doubt he already using his power for three hour." blake said. yang eyes wides as she just realize it now.

'shit'

 **the civilians are shown talking.**

 **-: woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?**

 **-: she's here! The rookie hero, Mt. Lady!**

 **Mt. Lady is shown running towards the scene but suddenly stop and gasps.**

 **mt. lady: w-wait… i need there to be at least two lanes!**

"seriously? but you can control your own size, right!?" ruby who her spirit already recovered, yelled as she can't believe it that quirk doesn't work for the time like this.

 **Bakugo's two companions are shown surrounded by flames when suddenly they are wrapped by Kamui arm that is already carrying two other civilians.**

 **kamui: i'm not good with explosions! i'll leave it to someone else for today!**

"that's right. with his quirk, his body is made by wood. and wood is really can be burned by fire." glynda say and watch the heros work

"so they also need to know the situation?" pyrrha ask and the professor nodded

"their quirk may be great, but it's not good in that battlefield or situation. it's really important to know what you doing before do something or you just gonna risk other people or your life for nothing." glynda said as she continue her expaining

Backdraft is shown fighting off the flames with his water.

 **backfraft: thanks for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire. the fire truck's not here yet? how are things over there?**

"and when the useful one is busy for other thing. just great." yang said sarcasm and groaning

 **death Arms and another hero are shown.**

 **death arms: he's sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him.**

 **slime villain: thanks to that, it's a minefield. It's hard to do anything against this tripleplay!**

 **bakugo is once again shown struggling against the villain, but he isn't doing so good. death Arms grits his teeth. the villain looks smug before trying to hit them again as the heroes run to dodge.**

 **-: It's no use! There's no one who can take care of this at the scene right now!**

 **-: All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk!**

"but if they doing that, maybe need a more time. and the city will gonna be destroyed." ren said

"that's true. but they can't risk more people to get hurt. at least they need to hold him until help is come." port said as he stroke his bear

 **Backdraft his shown still trying to calm the fire.**

 **backdraft: let's hold back the damage until then! don't worry, I'm sure someone will be here soon.**

 **kamui is shown picking up civilians from the fire and placing them in a safe zone.**

 **death arms grits his teeth.**

 **death arms: i feel bad for that child, but he'll just have to bear it a little longer. damn it! if only I had enough power to blow that guy away!**

"hmm this hero really have a mind of hero. that good." obleck said and the rest nodded. they can learn from this

 **all might finally reaches the scene panting, he grabs a poll for support and looks at the scene. civilian starting to talking.**

 **-: hey, doesn't it look kinda bad?**

 **-: you can do it, heroes!**

"it remind me, why people watch this if they know it dangerous?" glynda said as she and the rest wondered too

"either they want to see some action and believe hero gonna protect them. or to 'brave' to watch and learn a few thing,who know? trust me, even my people kinda like that." x said as remember even when there's a bomb in city, not running to save their live but instead go to the district where the bomb is

 **all might reels back when he sees the sludge villain. There is a flashback to when midoriya was hanging onto his leg.**

 **all might: it was back then! i was too distracted by my time limit! i can't believe i made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan.**

 **all might is griping at his chest over where his wound would be. feeling weak for can't do something.**

 **all might: pathetic… pathetic…**

"hey! don't blame yourself all might!" ruby said

"but if you are the one people trust, small mistake can make you fell down.then again he's the number one hero." glynda said and ozpin nodded

"that's true. every eyes and ear gonna know it. and that can't be good for both him or people." ozpin said as the rest of professor nodded. they know that because as a teacher, they need to avoid mistake so the student can feel save because they trust on them.

 **the music stops to show the commercial break intermission card reading My Hero Academia.**

 **another one pops up before the scene shifts to an over view of the city, then zooming in on a single path that Midoriya is slowly walking down. As he walks he flips through his notebook.**

everyone feel sad again. feel sorry for the green haired boy. that word really punch him down to show any spirit. they can't blame him if his heart is broken. but can't do anything since they not in there.

 **the first page on kamui woods is shown, reading: Kamui Woods, Best at holding back damage. So cool! As he walks he remembers things said to him.**

 **-: he still can't face reality, even though he's already a third year in junior high.**

 **He flips the page to show Mt. Lady's page, all of the notes that were taken earlier that day. It reads: Mt. Lady. Gigantification! 20 m!? Canyon Cannon. Huge! Sexy.**

"huh!? wait a minute, what!? i know this is depressed moment but did my eyes trick me?" yang said as she and the rest sweatdrop by his note. did he really need to write everything he found?

ruby glance at the mirror behind her without anyone know it. she look at her reflection and herself. frowning at her small figure and her short body. and her still *ahem* growing *ahem* womanly*ahem* and look at her sister figure.

she sighed depressed. 'just need a time. it still grow up.' she thought sadly. then blinking when she thought about something. since when she care for her figure? she shake her head and back to watch

 **he thinks back on what All Might said.**

 **-: It's time for you to think seriously about your future.**

 **He flips to the finale page to see All Might's large autograph taking up both pages.**

 **all might: you also have to consider what's realistic.**

 **midoriya close his notebook and sigh. the camera zooms out to show he has tears in his eyes.**

 **midoriya: even a top pro said it.**

"it's hard for you to face it when someone who you admire say that to you." obleck say as he symphaty for him

 **midoriya wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He is trying his best not to cry.**

 **midoriya: don't cry! You knew, didn't you? The reality.**

 **The camera zooms out to just show Midoriya walking in what look to be pitch black darkness.**

 **midoriya: you knew. That's why you were trying so desperately. You were averting your eyes, not looking at reality.**

"hey it's not like that! you just... need to be blinking for a moment!" ruby said trying to find a good word.

"i think that's not gonna help him, ruby." blake said as she sweatdrop. she really that social awkward, huh?

 **suddenly an explosion snap Midoriya from his trance. He look up to find himself in front of the side of the villain attack.**

 **midoriya: is this where the explosion earlier was…?**

 **Midoriya is frowning, he looks sad and broken and has dark bags under his eyes. His heart beat can be heard.**

 **midoriya: hang on. does that mean i came out of habit without noticing?**

yang laugh even when the mood still not comfortable. "guess it's right that 'life can direct you to the right path'. yang said and everyone groaning. "what!? that's not even a pun!" yang said protesting

"yeah. but that sound like one." weiss said dryly

"curse you!"

 **he crosses the street and try's to get a look through the crowd, but he is not excited at all.**

 **-: Stop it. It'll just feel meaningless right now.**

 **suddenly he gasps and his eyes widen by suprise. he looks through the crowd to see the sludge villain.**

 **midoriya: why's that guy here?!**

 **Midoriya is suddenly very worried.**

 **midoriya: did it get away from All Might!?**

'no. the fool is kick the bottle away then release him.' everyone thought

 **then he remember a flashback when all might holding the villain in two bottles. then put to them in his pockets, and finally to him on the roof, the villain gone from his pocket.**

 **midoriya: did he drop it?**

 **there is a flashback to him hanging on all might's leg.**

 **midoriya: if he did…**

 **The scene suddenly shifts back to him, its an overhead shot and he looks traumatized**

 **midoriya: …then it's my fault…**

"no! don't blame yourself! it's just an accident!" yang said. it's really not his fault

"yang, there's one time when ruby woke you up and then you punch her while you asleep. and you apologize to her for... oh i don't know? a month?" blake said dull to her partner who freeze in her seat. and ruby shivering remembering that.

"yang punch really strong." ruby said as she rub her right cheek where it feel like a wince a bit

"this situation not even close to it! anddon't remind me about it! it makes me even guilty! sorry rubes!" yang said and she apologize in the last

"you apologize again!?"

 **the crowd can be heard talking.**

 **-: why aren't the heroes doing anything?**

 **-: they can't. apparently, the villain caught a junior high schooler. It's been like that for a while.**

 **after hearing that, Midoriya looks back at the villain in shock.**

 **midoriya: caught…? it's been like that for a while?**

 **there is a flashback of when he was caught by the sludge villain.**

 **midoriya: how can they bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds.**

"we thought so. but look like it's not how it work." port said

"he look scared now." nora said pointing out

"if you ever been caught by a villain who have a liquid body, then put a stuff into your mouth until you can breath... ugh i don't want to continue." weiss said as she and the rest shivering by the thought

 **Midoriya has a hand to his mouth.**

 **-: Wow…**

 **The crowd can be heard again.**

 **-: anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?**

 **Midoriya gasps and starts listening to what they are saying.**

 **-: all might? no way! he's here?**

 **The camera zooms to the other side of the crowd where All Might is.**

 **-: I think I saw him earlier.**

 **-: Seriously?!**

 **All Might is worried and is clutching his chest.**

 **-: then what's All Might doing?!**

"you know? he standing behind you all this time. and you not notice it." yang said as everyone laugh

"ahem!" that cough suprise them as they saw x glaring at them.

"oh x! ehehehe i forgot. how long you in there?" yang said nerveouly

"standing behind you all this time. and you not notice it." x said sarcasm and everyone laugh nerveously

 **Midoriya has both of his hands over his mouth now. he's shaking.**

 **midoriya: it's my fault…! he can't do anything!**

 **all might is clenching his chest.**

 **all might: pathetic…**

 **the villain is shown.**

 **midoriya: he can't catch that guy.**

 **the heroes are shown, unable to do anything but watch.**

 **midoriya: all we can do is wait for a hero with a more suitable quirk!**

 **all might clenches his shirt tighter.**

 **all might: pathetic…**

 **midoriya is shaking and standing now in what seems to be an empty void.**

 **midoriya: do your best! i'm sorry! i'm so sorry!**

everyone starting to worried as two of the character beat themselves

"this is not good. both of them blaming themselves for their reason." ozpin said.

 **All Might holds the poll tighter, getting mad at himself.**

 **all might: pathetic!**

 **the villain is shown, Bakugou is still fighting against it.**

 **midoriya: help will arrive soon…**

 **all might look down.**

 **all might: pathetic!**

 **Midoriya is standing in his void again.**

 **midoriya: someone… a hero… will soon…**

 **Bakugou fights against the villain and turns toward the crowd. His nose and everything below that is covered in the sludge.**

"HE GONNA DYING! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" jaune shout pointing at bakugo as he and the other gaps to see him dying

 **midoriya stares in shock, his hands over his mouth finally realizing who the captured person was.**

 **Bakugou opens his eyes and the villain opens his mouth at the same time.**

 **Midoriya gasps as his notebook fall to the ground. Suddenly he bursts from the crowd making all might and the heroes gasp.**

 **music play: You Say Run (a/n: here it goes! one of my favorite scene!)**

 **Midoriya is gasping and crying out as he runs towards the villain even with panic in his face**

not just them who suprise, but the other in the room too as they gasp and eyes widen by what midoriya doing.

"midoriya, what are you doing!?" ruby said as she suprise

"that idiot! what in the world did he thinking!" weiss yell

" if he just going there with no plan, he just asking for death!" pyrrha said

 **Death Arm's calls out to him.**

 **death arms: idiot! stop! stop!**

 **he ignore it and just run toward the villain. and the villain himself looks at him.**

 **slime villain: that brat…**

 **Bakugou open his eye just enough to see who it is.**

 **bakugo: deku…**

 **Midoriya is battling himself as he run**

 **midoriya: why did i run out? what am i doing? why?!**

they more suprise by what he tought. 'd-did he really not knowing why he running!?' thought of them with suprise

 **he keep asking and his face showing that he confuse as well. the sludge villain moves to attack him.**

 **slime villain: die in an explosion!**

"watch out, midoriya!" everyone shout

 **Midoriya is still running towards the villain, he looks terrified but he can't make his body move back.**

 **midoriya: what do i do? what do i do at a time like this?**

 **Suddenly he remember his notebook as it pops up on screen before opening up and zooming in on a certain line reading: Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison: Quickly stretch out arms (vines) to make the opponent flinch back, and then use that opening to restrain them.**

 **midoriya: page 25!**

"he using his fanboy analysis!" nora cheered

"so he using his knowledge in the situation just in time?" glynda said as she impressed by how fast he thinking

 **the villain look surprised as Midoriya take off his backpack and throw it at him.**

 **midoriya: take that!**

 **all of midoriya's things fall out of his bag and onto the villain, one of his notebook hit the villain in the eye making him flinch back. In that moment Bakugou is momentarily able to get free enough to breath.**

 **midoriya keeps moving forward and yells out terrified.**

 **midoriya: kacchan!**

 **Midoriya starts frantically ripping at the sludge villain to try and get Bakugou free, but it does nothing.**

 **bakugo: why are you here?!**

 **midoriya yells back.**

 **midoriya: my legs moved on their own! i don't know why though!**

his answer suprise them again. especially ozpin who almost loose his mug. 'did his body really just moving like that? then that mean..." ozpin thought as he watch again

 **as Midoriya trying to rips at the villain Bakugou's face gets swallowed up again. Time suddenly seems to slow down.**

 **narrating midoriya: i think there were various reasons.**

 **an image of Midoriya running as he did before is shown as flashback after flashback goes by.**

 ** _you should probably give it up._**

 ** _it's my fault…_**

 ** _how can you even stand in the same ring as me?_**

 ** _he's so cool!_**

 ** _unless i try…_**

 ** _kacchan!_**

 ** _it's been my goal…_**

 ** _i'll do my best!_**

 ** _he saves everyone with a smile…_**

the other feel tense as they remember his memories. the music make it more since it's remind them about heroic. even though they heard the possibility answer, but they still not sure. right now, they still have one question. 'why? why he do a risk choice?' the thought of them in unison

 **the screen then goes black.**

 **narrating midoriya: but in that moment…**

 **Then the camera suddenly zoom in showing Midoriya face. sweating, shaking, and look terrified, but he forces to make huge smile on his face.**

 **midoriya: you looked like you were asking for help…**

 **All Might seems utterly floored by this. shocked by hearing what he said**

not only him, but the other from remnant too. shocked by his simply answer, but showing some meaning behind it.

ozpin grip his mug so tight. unable to hide his grin. 'this is really answer i never heard again. not expecting from someone who young than me.' he thought as he still grinning. that reason is not just for hunter, but far than that.

it's the reason for hero

the other not seem any different. they still disbelief as they thought the reason midoriya doing that is one of those reason. they even doubt that their answer gonna one of them if they in that situation.

ruby don't know why, her chest and face feeling warm and she can't help but smilling warming and at midoriya. look at midoriya with admirable. 'he really... like a hero.'

jaune body seem shaking. as his hair shadowing his eyes, he grit his teeth and grip his hand so tight. he stand up as everyone look at him.

"COME ON! MIDORIYA!" jaune don't know why, he just yelled with excited. he feel like he really need to yelled to cheer him even he don't know. the other smilling and grinning as they cheered with him

 **bakugou's eyes are rolling to the back of his head.**

 **bakugo: stop it…!**

 **all might's voice suddenly grows deeper and steam begins to emit from All Might as his muscles start to grow.**

 **all might: pathetic! pathetic!**

'he still push himself even when he already at his limit!?' they thought as suprise with this

 **The villain seems happy and raise his hand to hit Midoriya away.**

 **slime villain: just a little longer. don't get in my way!**

 **all of the heroes suddenly rush forward.**

 **death arms: he'll die in vain! is he suicidal?!**

 **Suddenly there is the sound of something moving very fast and an explosion, the scene is covered in smoke.**

"no! midoriya!" ruby shouting worry at the young boy

"wait hold on! did you see that? something or someone is moving at midoriya before he take the blast." blake said as she pointing at the screen where the scene is filled with smoke.

"wait don't tell me..." weiss hold her word as she watch again

 **music stop**

 **Midoriya has his eyes closed and his hand over his head when he heard a voice.**

 **all might: i really am pathetic.**

 **and the music playing again**

 **midoriya stares up in shock. all might was standing in front of him, he had taken the blast for him and was covered in the villains sticky parts.**

 **midoriya: all might…**

midoriya answer her guess. but still can't help but suprise as they watch the number 1 hero took the blast that can destroying the building around it. 'just how strong is he' weiss thought wordered

 **All Might stays in the same position as he talk to him.**

 **all might: even though i admonished you, i wasn't putting what i said into practice!**

 **all might raise his hand forcely to breaks free from the villain and Midoriya look at him in awe. all might grab onto both his and Bakugou's hand. He yell as blood spraying out of his mouth.**

 **all might: pros are always risking their lives!**

"why he saying that anyway?" ren ask wondered as the other student too

"because he remember what he saying, and that because midoriya remind him by action." ozpin say as the other look at him who sip his coffee. but it just to hide his grin. "do you not see? young midoriya, just risking his lives." ozpin said. the other then blinking in suprise. now they realize it

 **The villain raise his hand trying to hit all might.**

 **sludge villain: all might!**

 **all might eyes seem glowing as punches at the villain.**

 **all might: detroit smash!**

 **the villain in blown away due to the air pressure, Midoriya and Bakugou are not blown away only because All Might is holding both of their hands.**

 **all the heroes are crowded around the civilians and mt. lady blocking the wind pressure trying to make sure no one gets blown away. even though the wind is looked still hard to blocked**

 **the camera then show the area from far away and it looks like there is a tornado where they are.**

everyone in the room suprise to see that the hero just made a tornado, by his punch! they have same thing in mind, 'just how powerful this hero?'.

'yep! i'm gonna be dead.' yang symply thought as she thinking back when she using her semblance to face apl might power. just thinking about the first smash she don't know if she can survive. but NOW she really SURE that not just she not survive but she gonna loss her head even if her aura protect her. just thinking about it make her shivering. she glad that all might is a hero

ozpin have different thought. 'this power, can be even more powerful than maiden in physical. if only he in our world, maybe we can win this 'war' agains 'her'!' ozpin thought as he watch the power from all might

 **when the tornado finally stops the camera zooms in on all might, he is kneeling on the floor panting and his hand seem to steaming. everyone stare at him in awe even the heroes and the sky start to darken. It start to rain, a person in the crowd speaks.**

 **-: Rain?**

 **bakugou and midoriya are shown passed out on the ground.**

 **-: don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?**

 **death arms: An updraft developed and…**

 **Death Arms gasps and looks at All Might.**

 **death arms: he made… clouds…?**

the other disbelieve too. first he made a tornado, and it's temperature is enough to make a rain? now they can see one reason why he been called number one hero.

 **all might wipe blood away from his mouth before standing.**

 **All Might's theme begins to play.**

 **-: hey, hey, hey, hey!**

 **Everyone begins cheering.**

 **-: with just his right fist, he changed the weather!**

 **-: That's amazing! That's All Might for ya!**

 **All Might begins to raise his hand and almost falls but is able to catch and study himself before raising his hand all the way to show the victory.**

they can't hold it anymore. the student began to cheering. even weiss, blake and ren too.

"now that is smash!"

"the victory for justice!"

"that is him! the hero!"

"that's we want to become!"

the teacher just can watch their student with smile. x was right, this really good for their youth to learn

 **All Might is still smiling when he turns his head to see Midoriya still passed out on the ground.**

 **the scene shifts to show the police putting tons of bags into a police car and the heroes is taking an interview**

 **narrating midoriya: after this, heroes collected the scattered sludge, and safely delivered it to the police.**

 **the scene shifts to show All Might being interviewed personally. Then to Midoriya who is kneeling on the ground being scolded.**

 **death arms: jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be!**

 **Death Arms and Kamui are shown to be the ones scolding him, they seem mad and irritated.**

 **death arms: there was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!**

 **The camera then pans out to show Bakugou getting praised.**

 **narrating midoriya: i got majorly scolded by the heroes, but Kacchan was praised.**

 **The camera zooms in on Bakugou, a hero is taking two him but he doesn't seem to be paying attention and is just upset.**

 **-: That was amazing toughness! Once you're a pro, please come to my agency! You'll definitely be an excellent sidekick!**

 **Bakugou just ignore what they say and look over to where Midoriya is.**

the rest look at the hero with a face 'seriously' and 'WTF' look.

"huh! what the hell!?"

"why he's the one getting scolded!? i want justice!"

"are you blind!"

"do you want me to break your legs!? oh i don't need permission! i'll do myself!"

"look back at how midoriya do! and look! that asshole not even care!"

the teacher sighed for their student reaction. but they can't blame them to protest.

"student, please calm down. i know you mad but please be calm down." glynda said as the student calm down

"but, prof-"

"i know it's unfair. even i admit it." peach said to cut the young nikos word. "but no matter how heroic young midoriya doing, it's not gonna change what they see, that what midoriya did just reckless and dangerous." she continue telling

"not just that, but they gonna be more focus on the victim and the way how successful the rescue than what midoriya did. we know it."port said and sighed. knowing the ironic behind each news they hide or not caring

 **The screen goes black before opening up of the city. People are watching the news of the attack on TVs.**

 **The scene finally shifts to Midoriya walking down a path. He sighs.**

 **midoriya: i wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was still getting interviewed…**

 **The camera zooms in on him as he walks, he seems depressed.**

 **midoriya: i'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home.**

"hero have a website?" weiss ask confuse at how unlikely the hero from the movie she watch

"well, hero also a human. so having something to amuse them, and talking to other people from the other side of world using global tool is normal. even we have our own website." ozpin said as he and the other teacher showing their scroll

'beacon-best-icon88' they read it out loud

"what the heck!"

 **bakugo: deku!**

 **Midoriya look up and turn around to see bakugo running toward him**

 **midoriya: kacchan…?**

" you again!? now what you want!? better something useful like apologize or giving thanks" yang said as she glaring at the guy

 **He stop in front of him breathing heavily. after getting a breath, he speak.**

 **bakugo: i never asked you for help!**

 **Bakugou seems to be shaking in anger.**

 **bakugo: and you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd!**

 **With that Bakugou turn around and start stomping away. Midoriya sweat drops.**

 **midoriya: "toughness"...**

they sweatdrop as well. he just yell at someone who tried save his life. can he be grateful just one time?

"uh huh. really toughness."blake said sarcastic

"of course he not gonna apologize. what am i thinking?" yang said as she sighed. sure, bakugo pride remind her to herself but she still can be grateful and friendly to other.

"you running from nowhere and loss your breath just to yell at him!? give me back my precious twenty second you just stole!" nora shout with protest

'is this what people call, 'bark of the loser?'' ruby thought wondering

 **Midoriya sigh and gives a small sad smile, his eyes glistening.**

 **midoriya: it's just as Kacchan said. It's not like I accomplished anything, or changed anything.**

 **midoriya look down, his hair covering his eyes. He turn and start walking away.**

 **midoriya: but, I'm glad. Now I can think of a realistic future…**

"no don't think that! midoriya!" but before ruby said anything than that...

 **play all might theme**

 **suddenly All Might appears from around the corner. Midoriya jumps back in shock.**

 **all might: i am here!**

 **midoriya: a-all might?! why are you here?**

the people from remnant jump back too as they saw all might just appear suddenly.

"woah! where he come from?" yang said as she suprise by all might appear

"and i thought he just been interview a moment ago." ren said

"remember he can jump so high and far than other hero and save midoriya just in time?" pyrrha saidas they remember at how all might been so fast to help midoriya frim episode 1 and 2.

"i remember that. but what with that pose!?" weiss pointing at the pose all might do

"heroic pose i think?" jaune said and shrugged. he kinda like that pose

 **Midoriya starts looking around.**

 **midoriya: you were surrounded by reporters until just now…**

 **All Might just laughs loudly**

 **all might: getting away from them was a piece of cake. why?**

 **all might begins flexing.**

 **all might: because i am all migh—**

 **Abruptly the music stop and All Might shrinks back to him normal form. He is spitting out blood, Midoriya screams.**

this caught all of them off guard. the student screaming with horror and shock as they saw all might coughing blood again

 **All Might start coughing, and quickly wipe the blood away with the back of his hand.**

 **all might: young man. i come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion.**

 **Midoriya's face goes blank.**

 **midoriya: huh?**

 **all might: if you hadn't been there… If you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you.**

 **Midoriya starts fidgeting nervously.**

 **midoriya: that can't be… It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work. And I said all those impertinent things even though I'm quirkless…**

"oh for the love of god! can you stop feel sorry for yourself!" yang yell frustrated

"yang, when someone feel bad because something horrible happening because of them, it's gonna make them feel down. really really down. so i'm not suprise he still think it's his fault." x said and yang sit back at the sofa feel defeated because he right.

 **all might: that's right.**

 **the camera shift to All Might's face.**

 **all might: it was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act.**

 **Music begins to play: You know the one, You Can Become a Hero**

 **Midoriya look suprise then look up**

 **all might: top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common:**

"is that what bakugo said last episode?" jaune ask

"it is. wonder what this gonna lead." pyrrha said wondered

 **then a flashback where Midoriya running out to the villain to save bakugo showed up.**

 **all might: their bodies moved before they had a chance to think.**

the teacher smile by what the hero say because it's true. it may sound naive, but from other side of meaning it really some truth that can't be hide

the student stunned by this. their eyes widen and shining by suprise and awe. they not realize it until now, that midoriya just do what it's like...

"the soul of hero." ruby whisper still in awe but everyone can hear her as they nodded.

"indeed. the soul of hero." ozpin said as he smile at the green haired boy. this young man really a something

 **Midoriya eyes widen and shine, before tears start to form. Sakura petals begin to fall. Midoriya look down and tried to hold in the tears, but can't.**

 **narrating midoriya: for some reason, I remembered my mother's words.**

 **midoriya mom: i'm sorry, izuku! i'm sorry, i'm sorry!**

"guh! this feeling again!" nora whimpering

"please stop! it's still two episode and i don't know how many time i crying." jaune begged as everyone eyes began to bring out tear again

 **midoriya clutches at his shirt eyes brimming with tears. all might continues talking.**

 **all might: that was true for you, too, wasn't it?**

 **Midoriya gasps and cries out.**

 **midoriya: yeah…**

 **he can no longer hold back the tears and begin to crying.**

 **narrating midoriya: that's not it Mom.**

 **there is a flashback to his Mom hugging him tears on both their faces.**

 **narrating midoriya: back then, what I wanted you to say…**

 **Midoriya falls to his knees, the emotions too much to handle.**

 **narrating midoriya: the words i wanted to hear were…**

'please say it! please say something he wanted!' everyone thought as their eyes is full of tear. especially ruby who already sniffed

 **There is a close up of All Might, his eyes seem glowing and the wind making his hair swish, before the angle shifts to show Midoriya kneeling in front of him.**

 **all might: you can become a hero.**

they can't hold it anymore. the atmostphere really smack them up as thet began to crying. this time not for sadness, but happy and joy.

blake poke yang shoulder who look back at her. blake gesturing 'calm me down' to yang who rolling her eyes but still doing it by hug her.

nora sobbing on ren chest as he calm her down by patting her back. it's rare to see her like this. but it's not hiding that both of them happy too

weiss and pyrrha have no different. they crying as weiss sniff her nose with tissue and pyrrha hugging jaune who hug her back. jaune still look at midoriya with teary eyes. remembering him from the past now this boy finally have someone who trust him he can, and it's from his idol. he can't be that happy.

ruby can't hold her tear. not like she need to. she smilling at midoriya. she feel relief, happy, touched, all mixed into one. her heart feeling warm as she watch the green haired boy crying for happiness. she don't know why, but she wish she was in there so she can comfort him.

don't know where that come from

in the teacher side not so different. they also can't hold back tear. not care if their student saw it. there so much emotion from this scene, they can't help but touched by it.

glynda and peach wipe away their tear with tissue. port sniff his nose with his hand. obleck crying as well. hug his thermos, before drinking up every coffee in it then hug it back

'a young man with heroic soul.' ozpin thought smilling as he watch the other then wipe his tear. he can't believe it he finally crying for a year

after a few minutes, they finally calm down. and decide to continue the anime

 **Midoriya is sobbing now, unable to hold back any of his tears. He clenches his chest, his other hand studying him on the ground.**

 **The camera zooms out and freezes on the image of Midoriya on his knees kneeling before All Might, the whole image is golden.**

 **narrating midoriya: dreams can become reality.**

weiss blinked as she hear the narrating midoriya say. did he just flip back what she saying? but x said don't underestimate him for a reason, maybe she finally realize it.

 **The camera finally zooms out to show the whole city, everything is golden thanks to the sunset.**

 **narrating izuku: by the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the greatest hero.**

'wait, what!?'

everyone froze as they see that line. is it really are or their eyes just tricking them?

"di-did his future self just say...?" nora ask as she pointing her finger tobthe screen.

"i think so too." pyrrha said to her teammates

"but how!? i thought he quirkless!" ren said as he and the rest confuse as well then glance at x.

"oh well! i think it's not gonna be helped." x said and shrugged. "i told you that there's three reason why i brought you here. the last reason is to show you about the true heroic act." x began to explain. "it's like what blake said, that true about quirk more like a talent. if you have one, you can be what you want so easy even if it don't match. but what about someone who don't have talent?" x said and ask to everyone who beeing silence. "this anime (x already explain to them about anime) is inspire me to be someone better. it show me that hope still exist. even if they don't have talent, they still can be for what they dream. because 'dream can become reality'." x finished his explanation

the people from remnant be silent by this. it's true. the way midoriya did surpass their expectation from earlier. they think they already know about anything but actually not. they feel shame even the teachet feel it too.

"so... about midoriya become the greatest hero, is that true?" ruby ask to x. she really want to know about midoriya in the future. but unfortunately, x shake his head. she thought it's not true, until he spoke.

"it's true but i don't know how. the future is too far for link to see. but i believe he gonna be the greatest hero one day." x said bring back ruby spirit as she sighed in relief.

"but i'm still confuse, how can he be hero if he don't have quirk?" port say as he and everyone confuse as well. x just grinning.

"you gonna find out later, but all i can say is 'with hard work'." x said and everyone frown in confuse, but just shrugged as they gonna watch this anyway.

'this young man gonna be the great hunter if he in our world. now i feel jealous.' ozpin thought amused as he smilling. 'the greatest hero, huh? wonder what suprise he gonna show us.' he continue as he can't wait to see next episode

the legend is about to start

 **and cut!**

 **oh god! i'll be honest, i'm crying everytime i play this episode. the feel like i can be a hero! who with me!?**

 **again, sorry because it's late. it's really hard for me to find a good conflict in this chapter while i need to study. and because i've been distracted by new game called 'food fantasy' and feel nostalgic by 'rune factory 3'. did any of you play it too?**

 **and yes. i ship ruby x izuku for a reason**

 **1\. when i wany to search a good picture for my story, i found an image ruby and izuku then the thougjt come to my mind.**

 **2\. for the humor in the future and because i like it.**

 **3\. because in boku no hero academia, izuku is like can get a harem! i mean seriously!? first is uraraka, then hatsume, and toga! and don't forget new ship that people give to the girl in 'boku no academia the movie: the two hero' that i still don't know who!? so maybe why not?**

 **if you want me to make rwby watch naruto shippuden, sorry but can't. the story of shippuden is too long and need so many explanation. and i don't know how to describe their reaction because each second gonna be shock**

 **i'm glad that finally that i can update this chapter. few day ago, my friend say a bullshit to me and that bring down my spirit to write. but i feel like need to update as soon as possible because of some reason...**

 ** _Good reaction_**

 ** _Cant wait to see the gang see more of mha_**

 ** _The story is good keep it up_**

 ** _work on grammer_**

 ** _you're god to me (what?)_**

 ** _DO IT NOW, BOY!_**

 ** _please dont push yourself_**

 ** _Plus Ultra_**

 ** _but, in this moment..._**

 ** _me: because you all were looked like asking for next update_**

 **oh man! did i really put that line!? well, it's kinda true actually.**

 **well anyway, i'm using a phone to write story. so it's kinda hard and i need some app to correcting my grammar.**

 **give me your comment and support me. maybe this gonna be my story, about how i become the greatest writter.**


	4. episode 3: roaring muscles

**alright everyone! i'm here! everyone say HEEEEYY!**

 **KRIKK...KRIKK**

 **huh? why there's no one around? i'm not that late ri-oh god. oh god! OOOH MY GOD! I'M LATE**

 **hello everyone! sorry for the late! don't be mad! i've a reason! you not gonna believe me. you see, i accidently slip my phone until the touch screen broke and make it hard to tap. need a month to saving the money. and a week for my order to arrive.**

 **when i thought i can resume to start the chapter, few day later my grandma died. it really beat me that make my spirit down.**

 **need a few day to bring back my sense. and with my 'go-beyond-plus-ultra-instinct', i try my best to continue. then life give me so many test at school. and this week i need to finish this semester test**.

 **i thought i'm gonna make it before halloween ended. as a halloween candy for you guys. but it's late in the end.** **maybe this even gonna be christmas gift for you all.**

 **first thing is i want to say special thank you! for our friend named 'LolCat47' for helping me to make this chapter by giving me an idea. and the one who give name for ship between Izuku and Ruby called 'lightning speed'. i was kind of hard to find a good name since 'green rose' gonna be similar to 'white rose'. i like your style. say thank you everyone!**

 **and before i start, i need to say something. Some OCs that have nothing to do with me will join this story for a reason.**

 **remember i don't own both RWBY or Boku No Hero Academia. they belong to their respected 'creator'.**

 **now... read this!**

"alright i'm gonna start it!" Ruby said in excitement to push the play button and see what happened next.

but before she played the next episode, suddenly the light caught everyone attention. they covering their eyes to block the shining. a few second later the light died down making they little by little uncover their eyes to see what happen. and after the light down for sure, what they see making their jaw drop.

right now in front of them, there's two guy that have a similar face like X. but different way is one of them is stoic and wearing black shirt with black coat. black pants and silver belt with a chain hanging from the side. and also black boots.

the other seem more cheerful. wearing yellow hawaii shirt and sunglasses. short blue pants and green sandal.

"THERE'S ANOTHER X!" everyone screaming in shock.

"it's not, you guys! it's just few of my cloning. unlike me, they just reader and watcher phase. introducing to you, the stoic guy over there is Devillain. call him Devil." X said and replies 'hey' from him. "and the hawaii guy over there's Mr. Funtastic. call him Fun." X said and replies 'hello' from the other.

"clone? what clone is this? is not like mine." Blake said in confuse. X clone not like her clone. it's like they have their own personality and thought. but different than X.

"there's something that from other world you can't do. then again it's still different from other. do you remember i told you i've other personality?" seeing they nodded, he continue. "so to make my self still sane, i need to put it to other body with my DNA, and there them go." X said to make them understand.

"oh i see. sci-fi." Weiss said and nodded.

"you still with name X, huh?" Devil said in somewhat seem glad.

"what's wrong with his name?" Ruby ask and raise her brow.

X sighed knowing this gonna be come. "you see, i've an other name than X and it's called 'Godeux'. it's from my other phase." X said.

"other phase?" now Peach is the one who confused as well.

"there's some ester egg of phase in our race that can make us interfere with one of dimension. it's called 'the gamer'" Fun explain it.

"'the gamer' can join one of the world to live in there and feel the adventure of excitement in there." Devil said.

"wow~ you can do that!?" Nora ask with star in her eyes.

"oh it's so unfair! now i really wish to be same race like you!" Yang said and pout. seriously if she can join one of the world outside just thinking the adventure she can get.

"believe me when i said it's kinda dark." Devil said darkly making them nerveous. "it's also called a forbidden phase for a reason. once you interfere with one world, like brain washing you gonna enjoying that much until you starting to forget everything than that world. family, friend, everything. and then you gonna sold your soul for staying at that world. you're nothing but empty shell. just exist with 'no life'." Devil said making the guest look sad.

when he mentioning it, it's like really wrong. to sold their live and exist with 'no life' just for enjoying one of world is like sell your soul to devil (not this oc Devil).

"then why they here?" Port ask and trying change the mood.

"there's something i need to do. so i call them here to replace me for a moment." X told them.

"wait. we're here together and we not seeing you contact anyone before." Jaune said and everyone agree with him.

"oh! that because i call them by telepathy. you know, reader and watcher can hear other people thought by it. but also with their thinking." X said. he and the watcher found that their face paled for some reason.

"w-wait! so that mean, you can hear and know what we thinking without we know it?" Ruby said nerveously and get even more when X nodded.

X and his clone narrowing their eyes, feeling a little off from them. then sneaky using their telephaty to know what they thinking.

'oh no! this is really happening! my worst scenario that i never saw it coming!'

'don't think! don't think anything!'

'i can't let they know about my secret!'

'do they know about what we thinking now!? it's teribble!'

'think about something else! think about something else!'

'did they know i read 'that''

'clear you mind! do it! don't think about anything! don't let they know that i feel horny when i thinking Ruby and Weiss doing 'that"

and they stop using their telepathy and look at Yang who yelped and realize what she doing.

"ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! Bare me and peek at my dirty soul with your ability to read mind! You're satisfied now?!" Yang screaming.

the writter with his clone just look at her awkwardly. "not even a single bit." they say in same time slowly.

"alright forget about it! even if i can do that, it's still a pain to using it in all time. so i don't really know what you guys thought before." X said with final making the guest sighed in relief knowing that their secret still save. except the clone who know that...

'it was a lie.' they thought in unison and sweatdrop. of course they know that X can know all they think all the time.

"so why you guys here anyway?" Pyrrha said coriously why they here. and want to change the subject.

"there's something i want to check in outside of dimension. so i need someone else who know about BNHA world to watch over you guys. oh! before i go..." X close his eyes and suddenly the room become bigger and few thing like bathroom missing. "you need more space. behind that door i put the bathroom on the left corridor. along with kitchen since they still 'reader and watcher', they still don't have power to creating something. now if you mind me, i've a job to do." X said while creating the portal in front of him.

"what is it?" Weiss said coriously since it's really interesting to see someone can do a dimension travel.

without looking back, X just simply say..."ask the two of them." then jump at the portal before it disappear.

after watching the writter go, they stare at the watcher. "so what is it?" Weiss ask again.

"we don't know? he never said anything in telepathy." Fun said and shrugged making the guest fall comically.

"what!? you must be kidding me!" Weiss said after get up from her falling.

"look like we just got a prank." Ozpin said and chuckling.

"enough already! you want to watch the next episode or not!?"Devil yell at them who flinch then nodded. "then sit at where you before while i'll prepare the next episode." Devil said and went to the tv to preparing it.

"geez hot already?" Yang said and raise her brow.

"sorry about him. he may temperament, but he's a good guy. it's just that he got stressed for a few week. and our grandma died few day ago. it still hit him." Fun said making them understand and feel sorry for Devil.

"i see. i'm sorry i don't know." Yang said in guilty since she know what it feel.

"nah~ don't sweat it. 'nobody know truth and future'. ever heard that before?" Fun said.

"wow! i never thought you can thought about that." Ren said impressive the watcher that look like Yang can think something like that.

"well even if our personality is different, we still one in mindset. people say we really have a high sense of philosophy." Fun said and shrugged.

"alright it's done." Devil said and the TV starting to turn on. he sat on one of empty seat and waiting for it to start.

the guest look at the TV with intence and excite for wondering what gonna happening in this episode and can't wait it.

 **The scene opens up on All Might in the distance standing in a hero pose.**

 **Narrating midoriya: The number one hero, All Might.**

 **The camera zooms in on All Might.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: Age unknown, Quirk Unidentified.**

"i wonder how old is he?" Peach ask as she look at the man and remembering his other form. neither of them is showing any feature of how old is he.

"don't ask us. even we don't know how old is he." Fun said

"but i thought you are watcher?" Ren said and raise his brow

"we are! but not mean we can look everything. remember watcher and reader is the lower phase?" Devil said to them

"then at least please tell us what his quirk is!" Blake said as she getting annoyed. she really curious with the hero quirk. it's really confusing what it's name.

"agree. i've a few name of possibility. like 'muscles' or 'strength'. but still not sure about it. it's like he has multiple quirk." Ruby said as she scratching her cheek. naming move and weapon, she can do that. but guessing the name is other thing

"you gonna know in this episode. so be patient." Devil said and the rest want it or not need to waiting.

 **An image of All Might pops up with different merch items, a paper with the headline All Might's Super Popular! Gum with All Might Gum written on it and a book titled All Might's Adventure**

 **Narrating Midoriya: He dashed onto the scene of the hero world and received unwavering popularity based on his ability.**

 **The items change to show an action figure, pencil case, and a magazine. They then change again to show two food items one reading All Might Curry, and one reading All Might Chips. There is also a movie poster reading Movie in the works!**

"woah look at that! that was awesome if he really that famous!" nora said as she watch at how All Might name been sponsored by many people. that guy can be rich but she doubt about it. remember the hero again, he's not seem like selfish guy.

"if it just me, or it seem kinda weird for using someone for food product?" jaune ask. honestly he just gonna buy food that he like and the image in the box just gonna be second thought. it not gonna change anything right?

"tell me about it." Pyrrha muttering to herself and look away so no one can hear or look at her face. she really know how that feel for your image in cereal box and let's just say it's kinda weird and embrassing.

"'Movie at the works'? what so great about that movie anyway?" Weiss said as questioning their taste of film.

"you know? slice of life, sci-fi, action, drama, and some what romance and humor." Fun said and shrugged

"please don't explain it!"

 **The image changes to show a cloudy day brightening up as the clouds part and rays of sun can get through.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: Ever since he appeared,**

 **A graph appears showing an amazing decrease in crime.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: The once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains decreased year after year, and his existence itself became a deterrent.**

 **A little boy is shown looking up at a statue of All Might in awe.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: He became the Symbol of Peace in both name and reality.**

everyone in the room whistled. impressed by the hero. not many people can do that and have a title like that. but this man can. no wonder he become Symbol of Peace.

"i must say, that was impressive for that world." Ozpin say as the rest nodded agree with him. 'maybe we need our own Symbol of Peace for the hope of Remnant.' Ozpin thought as he just thinking about it. 'the question is, what is our Symbol? and who can do that?' he wonder to himself. someone like All Might is hard to find nowday. with that heroic charisma from him, make he wonder if he can found one like him in Remnant. and here he saw one of it, in the television.

 **The screen suddenly brightens**

 **Narrating Midoriya: And that man said to me—**

 **The golden image of Midoriya kneeling before All Might from last episode is shown and All Might's voice comes in.**

 **All Might: You can become a hero.**

the guest smiling as they remember about that scene. it was beautiful and touched moment in their life. even few tears still come out when they remember it.

"i never thought i'm gonna crying for a show. this was the most touched moment that i ever see." Yang said as wipe a few tears from her eyes. all this time she just interested with action and adventure genre, or even supranatural. to be honest when the first time she heard the name of this anime, she thought it's gonna awesome to see hero animation. but then she watching this, she finally understand why X want them to watching this. because now she need to admit, her other genre is drama and slice of life.

 **Crying Midoriya is shown as he remembers things said to him in the past.**

 **-: Huh? Midoriya? No way!**

 **-: You're Quirkless!**

 **Bakugou: How can you even stand in the same ring as me?**

 **-: You should probably give it up.**

 **Midoriya Mom: I'm sorry, Izuku!**

 **Midoriya clenches at his chest.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: I wanted someone to tell me that.**

 **All Might in his true form is shown standing in front of Midoriya.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: And then, the person I most admired said those words to me. Can anything be more shocking than this? More than this…?**

Jaune laughing. "yeah like he has a secret that his power can be gived to other. there's no way a power like that exist, right?" he said

"yeah! if it's even true, then we are a dumb." Nora said as the other student nodded. but the professor still silent because they know something similar to it and don't want to jinx it.

 **All Might puts both his hands out in front of him.**

 **All Might: You are worthy to inherit my power.**

 **Midoriya stops in his tears and looks up at All Might tears and snot on his face. He tilts his head.**

 **Midoriya: Eeh?**

"huh?"

"the fuck?"

"what are?"

that was what everyone in the room say with confused. inherit his power? is that even possible?

 ***Opening plays***

"WHAT!?"

"why you do this opening? why you do this!? even though i like your song, but you cruel!" Ruby said depressed and punch the tv sometime.

"no need to scratching tv, Ruby. it's almost happening to all climax part of episode. but fortunately, it's just opening. so you gonna see in next minutes." Devil said to the young Rose to calm her down. the girl sighed and back to her seat.

"Soooo we are dumb?" yang said and get cut by Weiss voice. "please don't compared me with you guys." Weiss said with irritating and eyes twitching. but Yang ignore it and continue. "can someone tell us what's going on?" she said and everyone look at the two watcher.

"no spoiler. but that's true. there's one way for Midoriya to become a hero. someone with no talent can get some talent from someone else, right?" Fun said to them and giving nod from them. it's kinda logic if thinking about it. but how?

 **There is a close up of Midoriya's face, he is no longer crying and has different body fluids all over his face from crying, is eyes look raw.**

 **Midoriya: Inherit your power?**

 **The camera zooms out to show All Might laughing. Midoriya is still kneeling on the ground with a shocked expression on his face.**

 **All Might: What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this.**

"anyone face gonna be like that if they confused by what you talking about." pyrrha said.

 **All Might walks closer to him before pointing up in the air and quickly pointing it to him as he yells blood spraying out of his mouth.**

 **All Might: Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!**

"can you stop spraying blood from your mouth!? it's still creepy!" Ruby shout comically

"it's really messing with my head just by your line and it getting worst!" and her partner shout with her.

 **Midoriya still just looks shocked.**

 **Midoriya: Wh-What is All Might saying…?**

"beats me. all this talk is cyrcling and not thinkingable." Peach said as she massage her forehead.

 **All Might wipes the blood away from his mouth.**

 **All Might: I'm talking about my power, young man.**

 **An image of a newspaper is shown.**

 **All Might: The tabloids called it "superhuman strength" and a "boost,"**

 **The image shifts to show All Might at a talk show being interviewed.**

"that actually sound logic." obleck said. all they can see so far is the quirk name is named by how the Quirk is work. remembering what All Might can before, it's kinda logic.

"don't just go into that statement, old friend. anything can just suddenly change from impossible to possible." port said to his fellow teacher. as much as he agree with him, but he can't just go and make conclusion. this anime so far just keep giving suprise and miracle. so anything can happen.

 **All might: And I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke.**

 **All Might is shown again.**

 **All Might: Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero.**

"wait. he not born with that quirk before?" pyrrha said as she blinking

'wait. this great power... and he not natural-born hero. could it be that...' Ozpin thought before watching it again.

 **Midoriya continues to stare at All Might in shock.**

 **All Might: But young man, I will tell you the truth.**

 **All Might raises his hands before throwing them out, an image of him in his hero form appears above him.**

 **All Might: My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch.**

"his Quirk is WHAT!?" Glynda shout as she and the rest suprised. their eyes wided and jawdrop. passed on to him!? how can that be!?

"so i was right." Ozpin mutter to himself. look like this power can passed down like maiden power. it's just showing how important this Quirk that can be passed to other.

 **Midoriya looks floored.**

 **Midoriya: It was passed on to you…?**

 **A breeze blows by gently lifting All Might's shirt so his wound can be seen.**

 **All Might: That's right. And next, it is your turn.**

"oh i see! so it's how what his future self say that he become greatest hero!" Jaune said as he finally realize the other puzzle.

"the power like All Might!? now that i call it awesome!" Nora said excited and grinning. she saw just how powerful All Might back there. and if Midoriya really gonna inherit it, then he really gonna powerful.

"i know right!? just you wait asshole! the true hero will appear soon!" Yang said as she grinning. if that really happening, then she can't wait to see Bakugou face later.

not knowing she also gonna put that face too.

Ruby smilling. she glad that he can have a chance to be hero. so far, she really admire him like a hero in the story her mom tell her. about how the hero never give up and save people even if they know the risk. that why she can't help but feel want to support him even more.

"but something just clicking my mind." that voice come from Ren and the rest look at him. "what is it Renny?" Nora ask to her childhood friend. "if All Might can give his power to Midoriya, that mean the power can be to anyone. what if the power is been hold by villain?" he said that and everyone eyes wided and their face paled. that gonna chaos! but lucky, Fun answer that.

"don't worry about it." Fun voice caugh their attention and look at the guy who eating peanut. "i know it's not the time to tell you this but the power All Might hold can be transfered if the user want to give it. then again villain can't using it for some reason." Fun said to them and they sighed in relief.

"villain can't using it. why?" pyrrha ask what everyone had in mind.

"we can't take a risk to tell you. you gonna find out after this." Devil said symply.

 **Midoriya sits up on his knees and starts to wave his hands around.**

 **Midoriya: W-Wait! Wait a minute!**

 **A forum pops up titled. Summary of what's known about All Might's Quirk**

 **Midoriya: It's true that your Quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries.**

"wow seriously? even his power is one of the world greatest mysteries?" Jaune said as he disbelief that

"well you see Jaune. if you become the number one, many of people want to find out what your secret to do that. the more you famous, the more people want to know. this is the number one hero we talking about. the one who been called symbol of peace. if he hide this kind of thing. that mean it's really the mystery that the world really want to know." Pyrrha said telling to her leader. she know that perfectly because she learn from experience. each time she win some championship, people keep asking her for this and that. so few of them she not tell it not because she want to hide it. but because she tired to answer it.

 **Midoriya: So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online.**

 **Midoriya is shown with his finger on his head the background behind him now a bunch of swirls, the word mutter keeps coming out of his mouth as he talks.**

 **Midoriya: But, well, I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a Quirk… I've never heard of anything like that before, and it's never even been conjectured in the debate.**

everyone blank face as they watch Midoriya muttering really fast.

"is he... muttering?" Blake ask to anyone that can answer her.

"i think so too." Peach say to her student while she also just confuse as the rest. 'the speed and accuracy in each word is amazing!' Peach thought as she watched with amazement that Midoriya not bite his tongue accidently.

"it's even more hard to understand even for me." Ruby said to Midoriya muttering. she (and few of them) can understand each word he spoke, but it's hard to keep the balance.

"someone, please stop him." Yang whimpered and her eyes twirling. Ruby talking fast, she can handle it. but Midoriya muttering is one thing.

 **The screen keeps zooming out as he talks, filled with the word mutter.**

 **Midoriya: Why is that? Is it because since the dawn of history,**

 **All Might is shown starring at Midoriya the words passing right over his face.**

 **Midoriya: A Quirk like that was never confirmed?**

 **The camera zooms out to finally show Midoriya and All Might incased in swirls and the word mutter.**

"hmmm i can understand your disbelief too mr midoriya. even myself is confused as well." Obleck said and nodded, agree with the green haired boy as he caught perfectly what he say.

Glynda roll her eyes. "of course he can. it's just as fast as you talk when you talking or teaching, Obleck." Glynda said with sweatdrop.

"and here we goes, another him." Ozpin said and causing them snickering.

"hey! it's not everyday to find some intelegent young people with heroic heart and almost same habit as mine! it's completly special and rare! *sniff* now i can retire with happy." Obleck said as he wipe the tears of joy from his eyes and that make everyone in the room sweatdrop.

 **Midoriya: In the first place, it's…**

 **All Might finally breaks the muttering.**

 **All Might: You always start with denial, huh?**

 **The camera shows them back where they were previously.**

 **All Might/** Weiss **: NONSENSE!**

"W-weiss?" Ruby said slowly as she and the rest suprised and look at her weirdly when she suddenly outburst. it's rare to see her shouting like that. yelling? maybe. shouting, rare. even for her teammates

"if you deny it just because it's sound impossible, then you wrong! i see so many impossible make an idiot people disbelieve it thanks to my crazy leader!" she shouting and got protest from the young Rose.

"hey! who you call-" but before she said more word, it cut by Weiss as she continue "and that was good." that line making everyone blinking.

"first time with Ruby, i can't work with her and deny the fact that she's the leader. but then i can learn so many thing that make me realize something. deny the fact without knowing just showing how idiot they are. and my team show it to me." what she said making her friend smiling knowing what she mean.

"awww~ thank you Weiss~." Ruby said and embrace the white haired girl into her hug.

"wai-no! Ruby! don't!" Weiss said trying to get away from the young Rose.

"wow ice queen! i never thought you can be warmed to other!" Yang teasing the white haired girl.

"hey! i can be friendly if i want too! you think i'm gonna be strict as always!?" Weiss yell to them who look away so they not gonna meet her eyes. it's kinda true actually they think about it, making the heiress growled.

"why you little- ah forget it! i'm just saying what i'm thinking." Weiss said then crossing her arms and look away. they may think she's mad, but actually she just thinking about something.

 _ **Midoriya: you looked like you were asking for help…**_

 _ **Narrating Midoriya: dreams can become reality.**_

'he just jump to something impossible, and change the imposibility, making me looked like an idiot.' Weiss thought before put her palm to her mouth. "idiot." she whispering so no one gonna hear it. but it's no use for Blake cat ear.

 **Midoriya looks up surprised out of him muttering.**

 **Midoriya: Wh…?!**

 **All Might throws his hands out.**

 **All Might: I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie!**

Port nodded agree with the hero. "that's right! people may hide something, but moral people not gonna lying." he said

"uhhh is that even in same meaning?" Blake ask as she sweatdrop

"well it's totally different. lying is throw the truth and replace it with a reason that someone made. so hide the truth is just dodge the question, but not deny it if someone find it. how can someone be a hero if the person is a liar when people having a trust on them? so student, it's okay to hide something, but never defy the truth with lie." Ozpin told his student as they nodded with understanding. especially blake who know really good what he mean since she always hide her identity as faunus

Glynda whispering to Ozpin ear. "it's gonna be a same if they find out our secret that we hide the maiden all this time." Glynda said and Ozpin nodded.

"i know that. and if they find out by themselves i'm not gonna deny it. it's my pride as their headmaster to answer their doubt and as it i'm not gonna lying to my student." Ozpin whisper back. true if he hide so many thing. but that not mean he gonna lying.

 **All Might puts his hand out in front of him.**

 **All Might: The power to transfer power… That is the Quirk I inherited!**

 **All Might's hand seems to glow.**

 **All Might: I was crowned with "One For All"!**

 **Midoriya stares**

 **Midoriya: "One For All"…**

"One For All?" the student repeat the word again to taste it

"the name sound like a motto of the musketeer from old kingdom." Obleck as a history teacher know about a musketeer

Ozpin also know about that. but unlike Obleck, he thinking to any else. the slogan is say "One for all". but also "All For One". is there gonna be Quirk name like that? he have a bad feeling about this. he gonna ask it later.

 **The camera suddenly zooms into All Might's eyes and beam after beam of different colored lights are shown traveling to each other in a brilliant show.**

 **All Might: That's right. One person cultivates the power and passed it on to another person, who cultivates it and passes it on.**

 **The lights finally stop to show All Might his hand seaming to glow with power.**

 **All Might: It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help.**

 **The glowing finally stops as All Might makes a fist and holds it out in front of him.**

 **All Might: With a courageous heart.**

"woah!" that what they can say as they watch how All Might explain the power.

"that's really cool! it's really sound like the power of hero!" Ruby said as her eyes shining with star.

"agree. that really just perfect with All Might." Pyrrha said and nodded.

"so that's the reason why they said that power can't be using by villain." Ozpin said loud and getting everyone attention.

"you know something professor?" ask Ren

"Glynda, can you explain it for me?" ask the headmaster and the woman give a nod.

"from what he said, it's mean that each time it passed on to someone, the power getting stronger. and the power is can be used if the user use it for helping people. so that mean only someone with high sense of moral and justice can use it." she end her explaination and the student nodded mean they understand.

"then that mean..." Ren muttering before Blake resume it.

"...Midoriya can be more powerful than All Might..." Blake said before Jaune resume it.

"with that power and what his narrating self said, could it be that he gonna-"

"NEW SYMBOL OF PEACE!" Ruby shout as she cheered and her friend following her.

the teacher just can shake their head by watching their student act. but they can't deny it if they seem interested by how this 'soon-gonna-be-hero' gonna lead.

 **The camera turns to Midoriya.**

 **Midoriya: Why are you… Why are you giving me something so great?**

 **All Might lowers his hand.**

 **All Might: I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it.**

"no suprisingly. with his condition right now, he need someone that suitable to continue his legacy." Ozpin said and his fellow professor nodded. now that he think about it. he getting old and his time as headmaster can't be forever. 'maybe i need to find my own successor too. i better looking for a candidate'. he thought and look at Ruby and Jaune. 'starting with thoose two'.

 **There is a flashback to Midoriya running out to try to save Bakugou.**

 **All Might: You are just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!**

they nodded agree with what that man said. from what they saw so far, Quirk has different shape depend from what character the person is (like bakugou and explosion if you know what i mean). so the Quirk All Might have is just sound perfect for Midoriya.

 **Midoriya gasps and his eyes glisten with tears, he is very close to crying again.**

 **All Might pulls his hand back quickly and rubs his neck.**

 **All Might: Never mind! Well, it's up to you, though. What'll you do?**

 **Midoriya makes a tight fist.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: He said so much to encourage me, and even told me his secret…**

 **Midoriya shakes his head and quickly wipes away the tears before they get a chance to spill over.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: Is there…? Of course there isn't… There's no reason for me to turn him down!**

 **Midoriya stands, the camera zooms in on his face. He looks very determined.**

 **Midoriya: I'll do it!**

"a quick answer mean he really determinated to do it." Peach who know what the meaning of it said and grinning

"and the first step gonna be start." Obleck said and sip his coffee.

 **All Might smiles with one hand on his head.**

 **All Might: An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!**

 **The camera zooms out to show the suburb they are in.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: But it was no easy task to receive his power.**

 **The title screen pops up showing the words Episode 3: Roaring Muscles**

"Roaring Muscles? are we gonna see how Midoriya trained?" Blake ask and raise her brow to the watcher who nodded

"oh! this gonna be awesome!" Yang said excited. she like to see someone to train themselves and see the different of them before and after. and see if she can take some advice to train herself so this gonna be good for her.

"each episode has their unique title to start the episode." Jaune comment as he remember all the episode title back there.

"say to the guy who naming their teammates move 'flower power'." Devil said sarcastic to the leader of JNPR.

"hey! flower power is a cool name! right guys?" the blonde said to his teammates who looking around and whistling innoncently.

"traitor!"

 **The screen opens up of a rock reading Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, seagulls can be heard.**

 **The sound of Midoriya struggling can be heard as the camera slowly pans out but stops before the beach is shown. The words Two days later- Early morning, are shown on screen.**

"what he doing?" Weiss ask

"what else genius? he training." Devil simply said with sarcastic

"training? what kind of training is that? it's not... like what i expected." Pyrrha said. she know many method of training to keep her sharp but this not like any training she saw.

"the useful one. and the way you need to make example." Fun said as he grinning.

 **Midoriya is shown straining to pull a fridge that All Might is sitting on with a rope.**

 **All Might: Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!**

 **Midoriya suddenly slips and collapses to the ground.**

 **All Might: If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier.**

 **Midoriya sits up and turns to All Might.**

 **Midoriya: Well yeah, I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms, right?**

 **All Might: No, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms now, in this form.**

"that's not change anything!" everyone shout comically

"wow that's great, All Might. really helping." Glynda said sarcastic and sweatdrop.

 **Midoriya sighs before looking around. The camera finally zooms out to show mounds and mounds of trash.**

 **Midoriya: Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park?**

"what the heck!? there's so much trash!" Weiss shouted as she shock with how much trash on the beach.

"some people have no moral to throw away their trash in the public place without care about nature." Peach said with frown. she really care about nature. she really enjoy it when she still a little girl, even now. so to see this kind of thing really piss her off.

 **All Might laughs and begins taking pictures of Midoriya with his phone.**

 **All Might: It's 'cause, you know, you're not a proper vessel.**

 **Midoriya looks up in shock tears spraying from his eyes.**

 **Midoriya: What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!**

"that's not what he said earlier." Ruby said with frown.

"you can't just expecting All Might just gonna give Midoriya his Quirk. there's must be a reason behind it." Blake telling to the young Rose logically.

'why do i feel like forgeting something to tell them?' Fun thought as he scratching his head trying to remember something.

 **Midoriya puts his face to the ground and yells. All Might walks toward him still taking pictures.**

 **All Might: I'm talking about your body.**

 **Midoriya looks up at All Might who had stopped in front of him.**

 **All Might: My Quirk, One For All, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully.**

 **A darkened image of Midoriya's arms, legs, and head exploding is shown.**

 **All Might: The limbs will come off and the body will explode.**

 **Midoriya: My limbs will what!**

"HIS LIMBS WILL WHAT!?" the student from Beacon shout in unison as they shock with how dangerous the consequences from using that Quirk.

"oh i forgot to say that!" Fun voice caught their attention. "from what we know, each Quirk had a draw back of them. but it's depend on the Quirk since each person is different." Fun said told to them.

'of course. a big power have a big responsibility. with seeing how powerful that Quirk is not confusing to know that the consequences will also risking.' Ozpin thought as he sighed knowing it's not gonna be easy for the young Midoriya.

"oh no! Midoriya!" Ruby shout with panic as she really worried for Midoriya safety. seeing this, Devil trying to calm her down.

"don't worry Ruby. he just gonna be fine. with this training, he can using that Quirk so he can become a hero. aren't that good?" Devil said to her.

Ruby want to protest but be silence when she thought about it. this is a change for Midoriya to be hero, someone that he want. of course she gonna support him for that. but still, she worried.

 **Midoriya shakes his head and rubs his arms he looks around at all the garbage.**

 **Midoriya: Then… I'm picking up trash in order to train my body…?**

"that's the point in this training?" Blake said and the watcher nodded.

"that, and cleaning public place." Fun said.

 **All Might gives him a thumbs up.**

 **All Might: YES! But that's not all.**

 **All Might begins walking back to the fridge.**

 **All Might: After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years.**

 **All Might "gently" knocks against the fridge putting a huge dent in it.**

"he so strong." one of them mutter as they suprise how All Might knock the fridge like it's nothing.

 **Midoriya stands.**

 **Midoriya: Yeah…**

 **The camera pans over the mounds and mounds of trash.**

 **Midoriya: For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping… The local residents don't come near here, either.**

 **All Might walks around to the back of the fridge.**

 **All Might: Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff.**

 **He puts a hand on top of the fridge and slowly begins crushing it down.**

 **All Might: Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people called that boring or whatever.**

 **The fridge get crushed down even further.**

 **All Might: You can't waver from those roots.**

"that's actually a good way to start his training and his path to be hero." Glynda said and the rest nodded.

"it give me an idea. how about we take our student to do community service? we can teach them to learn a same root as Midoriya. to learn humanity and care for nature." Ozpin said and his fellow professor nodded agree with him as they thought it's gonna be a good idea for teaching next generation.

"how about that guys!? want to do community service for training?" Ruby said to her friend.

"oh yeah! i'm with you sis!" Yang said with excited. she really don't mind picking trash or whatever. just her sister suggestion or train her body is enough for her. but now she has both.

"i'm not really care." Blake simply said. honestly she not really care with community service. just as long she can hang out with her friend.

"as long as it's not useless thing." Weiss said. what? she may a heiress for SDC but that's not mean she don't care for healty life.

"picking trash isn't useless right guys?" Jaune said to his teammates. seriously there's nothing wrong for community service.

"even i know how important it is." Pyrrha said.

"just as your command, leader!" Nora said and salute him like a marine

"and i need to make sure Nora not destroy any truck." Ren said and sighed knowing if he not watching over Nora, something will she break.

 **Finally All Might crushes the fridge so it is flat and the sun on the horizon over the water can be seen.**

 **All Might: You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step to becoming a hero!**

 **Midoriya looks shocked as he looks around at all the trash around him, some piles many times taller than him.**

 **Midoriya: My first step…? Clean… this…**

 **Th** **e camera zooms out to show the whole beach covered in trash.**

 **Midoriya: All of it…?!**

"even myself found it doubtful. still possible, but doubtful." Port said. he can't say it's impossible right now. they live in the world where monster attacking, there's human with animal trait, super power, and people carrying deadly weapon like casual.

"in which part?" Obleck ask to his old friend.

"he can make it in time." Port replied.

"true."

 **All Might: Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?**

 **Midoriya turns back to All Might.**

 **Midoriya: Yes…Yes! Because it's where you went!**

 **Midoriya puts a hand to his chest. He has a smile on his face and his eyes sparkle, he is blushing.**

 **Midoriya: So if I'm going to go… I thought… it would definitely have to be U.A….**

"you go now, Midoriya!" Ruby cheered and the rest following her.

"yeah! and beyond!" Nora cheer

 **All Might: You're a go-getter fanboy!**

 **Midoriya looks down smile still on his face, his blush getting brighter. All Might puts his hands on his hips and turns away from him.**

 **All Might: But I've told you this before. It's not something you can do without a Quirk. It's sad, but that is what the reality is. And U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into. In other words…**

 **Midoriya runs up to him.**

 **Midoriya: In the ten months until U.A.'s entrance exam, I have to complete my vessel!**

 **The camera turns to All Might who is holding a stack of papers he taps it with his other hand.**

 **All Might: That's where this comes in! I came up with this: "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan"!**

"American Dream Plan?" Nora said as she confused by the name of the plan.

"don't ask us. we don't even from American." Fun said.

"it remind me, where you or maybe where X come from?" Ren ask to the watcher.

"almost same like Midoriya world. but a few thing is different. some place called indonesia. X will tell you later." Devil said and mentioning X to tell them because he don't want to be bothering to answer it because the time is almost done.

"oh it remind me! i always dreaming for this! to train our next generation with my ideal 'Beacon Dream Plan'!" Port said.

"Port we don't even agree to this 'Dream Plan' of your. we need to think this clearly or this gonna be your other 'Dream Plan' that many student protest about it." Ozpin said to his fellow teacher.

"who care about that!? this is the future generation we talking about! train them until night with blood covering their body and sweat everywhere until you can even drink from it. don't you feel so alive!" Port said still stubborn.

"HELL NO!"

 **There is a close up of the papers.**

 **All Might: It's a training plan to help you finish up the beach. I'll have you follow this in every aspect of your life!**

 **Midoriya is shown flipping through the plan.**

 **Midoriya: Even sleep time is included…**

"wow that hard!? no wonder it called dream plan." Yang said suprise by how strict the schedule.

"it's not suprising. with the draw back from the Quirk and look at how weak Midoriya body right now, he need to catch up what he miss. and that's gonna be hard." Peach said.

 **All Might pops up behind him a whispers.**

 **All Might: Frankly, this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?**

 **Midoriya gets a determined glint in his eyes even though he looks a bit intimidated.**

 **Midoriya: Of course… I have to work many times harder than anyone else, or else I can't do it!**

 **All Might smiles and nods.**

 **Epic training music begins to play.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: And so began my ten months of hell.**

"he said it hell, must be really hard." Jaune said and gulped

"you've no idea." Devil said.

 **Midoriya is shown pulling on a set of lockers, and actually doing it in slow bursts. All Might is shown on the sidelines cheering him on.**

 **All Might: Carry that to the park entrance! Put it in the truck!**

"hard stuff already? did they not start it with easy stuff?" Peach said with worried for the back of young man

"it just showing the point of training. they probably just finish with warming up and strecthing." Devil said.

 **Midoriya is shown running while carrying a tire on his shoulder.**

 **Midoriya: Depending on size and shape, the muscles I have to use are completely different! I see… This is…**

 **All Might is shown cheering him on as he runs past.**

 **All Might: Run! Run! Ten months will be over before you know it! Let's become athletic!**

 **Midoriya suddenly trips and falls on his face. He is quick to get up and start running again.**

 **Aldera Junior High is shown, the teacher can be heard talking.**

 **-: Let's see… With the appearance of superpowers, the building Standards Act was revised,**

 **Midoriya: This is tough… Ten months of this, huh?**

 **Midoriya is seen to been completely out of it as he listens to the lecture.**

"Midoriya, i know you want to improved, but study still important." Weiss said with frown

"don't worry. he's a smart guy. he must be still know how important study is." Blake said telling her white haired teammates. "then again can you say that if the teacher is just someone like professor port?" Blake whispering to Weiss ear so the teacher not gonna hear it.

"well i guess there's a few exception." Weiss said.

 **-: And the Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transpor…**

 **Midoriya looks down at his notebook, which holds nothing about what is currently being taught, it says Proposed Independent Training Menu**

 **Midoriya: It'll be hard if I don't finish by a week before the exam…**

 **Midoriya begins writing in his notebook**

 **Midoriya: Which means, there are 294 days left… Taking into consideration a sufficient recovery period if I rest two days in between, that gives me…**

"wait. is he gonna change his plan that All Might give by cut his rest day?" Peach said and her eyes wided when realize it.

"what!?"

"dude! i know you want to be stronger, but keep your balance you hear me!" Yang said shouting. she can understand because she know a spirit to getting stronger, but even she know her own limit.

 **There is a closeup of Midoriya's mouth. He has his bandaged fingers wrapped around it, but it is revealed he is no longer just thinking but speaking out loud.**

 **Midoriya: …about 98 days of real training even if I'm efficient…**

 **The world around Midoriya turns into swirls and the word mutter begins to stream around him.**

 **Midoriya: I can get in about five hours of training morning and night, so that's 490 hours…**

"see? he's the smart one." Blake said pointing out.

"agree. that was really quick for him to count the time." Glynda said as she impressed by how quick Midoriya thinking.

 **The other students and the teacher are shown starring at him as he mutters seeming to also be stuck in his world of swirls.**

 **Midoriya: Also, that beach cleanup doesn't work out any specific parts of the body. If I don't work out my whole body equally, then there's no way I'll make it. Bodybuilding to create a body able to adapt to any situation… Literally intensive training to become a hero… All Might can't stay and watch me the whole time… If I don't do as much efficient independent training as I can,**

 **The teachers hand suddenly starts moving towards Midoriya.**

 **Midoriya: There's no way I can catch up the way I am now… Anyway, I'll have to cut-**

 **-: Midoriya, hey!**

 **The teacher suddenly Karate Chops Midoriya on the head. Midoriya looks up quickly with his hands covering his mouth.**

Weiss crossing her arm and nodded, while Ruby shake her head with frown.

"he deserve it." Weiss said. "he's not." Ruby said and glaring at her partner.

"he muttering in the class. and that can disturbing other." Weiss said and raising her voice

"he just planning for his own future!" Ruby said not wanting to lose.

before the argument become more serious, Devil using his power to pull them back to sit back at sofa. the girl crossing their hand and look away with puffing their cheek.

 **The teacher pulls his hand back, others in the class can be heard laughing.**

 **-: Did your encounter with the villain make you go crazy? It's presumptuous to think of getting into U.A. like that.**

 **Midoriya: Plus, I have to study for the entrance exam.**

 **A girls with horns is shown talking as the camera zooms in on Bakugou the only one not laughing.**

 **-: A nervous breakdown already?**

 **-: That's scary.**

"no mocking this time, asshole!?" Yang said sarcastic.

"something in his mind. that i can tell." Blake shrugged.

 **Midoriya is shown running to meet All Might at the beach again.**

 **The scene then changes to show Midoriya trying to push some tires rather then roll them. and All Might look at him and seem telling him something by claping his own back.**

"use your back into it, young man. use your back." Glynda said as she knowing if he do that, he can move the tires a little.

"i don't get it. why he don't just rolling it? it's gonna be more easy right?" Nora said as she don't get it why he do it smartly.

"there's no short cut if you want to be stronger. he picking trash not just to clean the beach, but also training." Obleck said to his student before he sip his coffee

 **Midoriya is shown running and All Might is pointing in the background blood spraying out of his mouth.**

 **He is then shown showing his mother his grades. Midoriya is then shown eating a very, very large meal.**

Port nodded. "that's right! a growing boy who want to be big, strong hero need so many nutrition! eat it all my boy!" Port said cheer the green haired boy and the other sweatdrop watching it. 'really Port?' thought of his fellow teacher.

"but wait, hold up! is it just me or his mom become more... chubby than the last time we she her?" Ren said coriously and trying to find the right word for the manner.

"well, you can't promise thing gonna stay same after 10 year, right? people can be change especially in their physically." Fun said and the rest nodded agree with him.

"but what a shame. she kinda hot back in day." Yang said commently. she felt like she can be cool mom in her view.

 **The scene changes once again to show Midoriya sitting in front of his computer in the dark studying.**

 **He is then shown pushing another large set of lockers, this time with no breaks.**

"he still studying and training at the same time!?" Weiss screaming as she and the rest can't believe it.

"do you really think hero just about strength? no, he will become hero with his knowledge too." Devil said to the heiress. now that is something she agree. she saw many hunter that just want to shining with their power not brain. it's really rare to see someone that can balance it. to see the green haired boy still studying and training to catch his dream, it's making her respect become more.

"look like Midoriya become more stronger. i mean, he can push that without stopping." Blake said.

"you right! guess that training showing some result after all." Pyrrha said and nodded.

'he really working hard for his dream.' Jaune thought as he find another thing that different about him and Midoriya. he just want to be hero because his great great grand father is a hero and a great hunter. but he failed in many ways. he thought by attend Beacon, he'll learn a thing to become a great hunter. but it's really different that what he had in mind, that he'll learn to be hunter automatically. it's really different with Midoriya. he working hard for his dream. even if people call it 'impossible' or 'he can't'. now when someone he inspire help him, he working more harder. and that open the young arc eyes.

"but man! you heard that music? that's totally epic! it fire me up! i need to have this!" Yang said and her friend nodded then look at the watcher who gesturing 'later' to them.

 **There is an image of All Might pointing to Midoriya's grades, then another one of Midoriya doing weight lifting with some very heavy looking weights.**

 **The image then changes to show Midoriya struggling to keep doing push ups, sweat dripping off of him.**

 **The scene changes to Midoriya sitting at his desk in school, he is taking notes, but seems to be in a sleep like trance with drool dripping down his chin and a snot bubble.**

"he definitely not really have enough sleep." Weiss said with frown in her face.

"with training on the day, and studying at night, i doubt he got enough sleep." Ozpin said and sipping his coffee. 'young Midoriya, you really a motivated one, aren't you?' Ozpin thought as he suprisingly impressed by the young boy hard work. something that rare to see a young man like that.

"he really not following All Might plan. by cut his time to rest." Ruby said to herself. Midoriya push himself too hard. it's really make her worried to watching him like this. she just hope he not pushing himself to that far.

 **The scene once again changes to Midoriya eating his food really quickly, Mrs. Midoriya starring at him in question, when he asks for more.**

 **Midoriya is then shown running late at night, there are very big bags under his eyes. The camera then transitions to the bright of the day, Midoriya is shown leaning against a barrel, tears in his eyes, before he leans over and throws up.**

 **Midoriya is then seen in the rain trying to push a truck out of beach but only slipping back himself. All Might just shrugs as he watches him.**

"some people even throw their old truck into Beach." Peach said and her eyes twitched with frustrated by people who not realize their illegal doing.

"look at the bright side. it can become a training for someone else." Obleck said trying to positive thinking even though he also mad.

"and how many people you see that?" Peach said back to Obleck.

"one. just... one. yeah just one. and the one i watching right now." Obleck said weakly and lean to the sofa while sipping his coffee.

"i wonder how can Midoriya move that thing?" Ruby said as watching how hard to move that truck.

"with the power of love!" Fun said out loud and everyone give him dull look. "just kidding. even i don't know how. maybe creative way?" Fun said again and chuckling awkwardly.

 **Midoriya is once again shown, this time during the day, he is out swimming in the ocean while All Might watches.**

 **Suddenly four girls pop up excited at seeing All Might. All Might smiles and greets them.**

"really All Might?" Ren said dull as he and the rest sweatdrop.

"you can't blame him. he can't just ignore his fans. then again, it's also a distraction. it's gonna be a problem if someone find out he know Midoriya." Devil said.

"why?" Jaune ask if he not find wrong from this. "i mean, if people find out, then it gonna be cool, right?"

"because it's also dangerous, you dunce! if people know, then if they want to interview with All Might, they just need to follow Midoriya. and people can find out about One for All and his weak condition in no time. do you got it!?" Weiss yell at the young arc. and the blonde guy just nodded nervously.

Ruby on the other hand, seem excited. she thought if she can become a great huntress like All Might, she can be popular and have so many fans. she know to be a hero is cool, that's why she determined to work more harder this time. but something crossing her thought. 'if Midoriya future self said that he gonna be 'the greatest hero', then he gonna be surrounded by so many girl!?' Ruby thought in somewhat panic.

 **The scene then shifts to Midoriya doing curl ups with very heavy looking dumb bells. And then once again to him loading stuff up in All Might's truck.**

 **Midoriya is then shown once again in class, this time fully awake and taking notes, but with his other hand under the desk he is using a grip strengthener.**

"even in class, he has another way to train himself." Blake said with dull voice as she and the other sweatdrop. except Glynda who seem impressed by how Midoriya want to balance his mind and body.

'so he's not just want to be hero with power, but also with knowledge? my, he can be my top student in my class.' Glynda thought and smiling.

 **Midoriya is then shown walking as the sun goes down with All Might in his hero form on his back.**

 **When the training montage finally stops the music does as well. The camera shows trees with yellow and orange leaves beginning to fall off the trees.**

 **All Might is shown riding on a scooter while Midoriya is running next to him carrying a microwave. Midoriya keeps grunting as he runs. The camera zooms in on him with an ominous noise and the image gets blurry and fuzzy.**

 **Suddenly there is a loud crash and All Might stops and turns around.**

"Midoriya!" the student shout loud.

"he push himself too much." Obleck said with low voice and shake his head.

 **All Might: Hey, hey, what's wrong?**

 **Midoriya is shown laying on the ground.**

 **All Might: There are only three months left! You won't make it!**

 **Midoriya is shown breathing heavily on the floor.**

 **All Might: Wanna give up? Wanna take it easy and rest today?**

"i know it's a bitter pill to swallow, but that's for the best." Yang said and nodded. she know the wanting to just train and train, and that make her sick a week. since then, her dad say to watch her limit or the consequence will be opposite than what she want. and she can understand it.

 **Midoriya struggles to move even the littlest bit, but trys to get up anyway. All Might frowns.**

 **All Might: Overwork…? The "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan" was adjusted with your body in mind to make sure you'd make it in time for the entrance exam…**

 **All Might's eyes widens before narrowing.**

 **All Might: You haven't been sticking to the plan, have you? Overdoing it will have the opposite effect!**

Weiss nodded. "that was what we say." she saidand the rest nodded.

 **All Might: Don't you want to get in?**

 **Midoriya clutches his fists.**

 **Midoriya: I do… But I can't just get in…**

 **All Might looks surprised at Midoriya both at his words and that he tries to get up again even though its clear he can't.**

 **Midoriya: I have to work a lot harder than other people… or I won't be able to catch up…**

 **Midoriya manages to get up on his knees and All Might stares at him surprised.**

 **Midoriya: I want to be like you. I want to become the greatest hero, like you!**

 **Midoriya is about ready to cry and he has snot running from his nose. All Might has a flash back to Midoriya on the roof.**

 **Midoriya: Saving people with a fearless smile. Like you…!**

everyone in the room stunned by his statement. knowing and figuring what he mean, they totally suprise by hearing his word. even if he shaking, he still not give up and determinate.

"so he want to become hero not just by strength, but his view of them to save people that make everyone feel save." Blake said now admiring the young boy.

"i know, right?" Yang said and for the first time she not grinning, but actually smiling heartfully. now she really like this guy. sure she like strong guy. sure Midoriya not the badass guy that she ever saw. but now she understand that he working hard and grow up to become a hero. and in her eyes, he's really strong than every guy she saw.

'Young Midoriya, you really have the soul of hero. you look more into future to make it real, honestly it's really shame you not in Remnant so i can retired.' Ozpin thought and smiling. he can see it now why he deserved to be main character. his story can be example for everyone.

"Midoriya..." Ruby mutter and smiling warmly. he want to work hard, to catching his dream. and be the hero that saving people with fearless smile.

he really like... a hero she want.

 **The scene shifts back and the camera zooms out to show both Midoriya and All Might.**

 **All Might: He's looking far into the future, huh?**

 **All Might suddenly goes into hero form and picks up Midoriya by the back of his shirt, Midoriya hangs there limp, barely able to move.**

 **All Might: You go-getter fanboy!**

 **The camera zooms in on their faces, All Might is smiling, but Midoriya looks dead.**

 **All Might: I like that! But if that's the case, then you really can't rush things now. But I understand your feelings. Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!**

 **Midoriya: You're not old… All Might…**

 **but All Might just laughs loudly.**

"ahh seeing something like this make me feel old already. don't you agree, Port?" Obleck said.

"agree old friend. i just remember our old day, and finally remember that we not young anymore." Port said.

"sometimes people not realize the time they passed. they keep growing up and keep remembering memory. but that's also a good way of life."Ozpin said.

"heh! still with a quote, eh? 'Wizard'." Port said grinning and laughing with Obleck.

"oh come on. you know me that deep." Ozpin said and join them laughing.

Peach and Glynda watching their fellow Professor, just can shake their head with smile on their face.

"that friend of ours. still idiot just like they used to be." Glynda said with smile still can be see.

"in a good way, and i'm glad. it's not everyday we can talking like this." Peach said and they chuckling.

the student look each other, totally confused by unusually thing that their professor doing everyday.

when Fun just about to eat his noodles again, he find his bowl already empty. then he raise from the sofa and walk to the kitchen.

"i want make another noodles. not gonna be long. don't wait me." he simply said while still walking. the rest look at Devil who sipping soup.

"just let him. he may not seem look like one, but he is someone that not wanting other to be bothered by him." he said. the guest want to protest that they not gonna be bothered to waiting him. but the watcher already gone, and they can't do anything than just continue to watching.

 **Suddenly the trees shift from covered in orange and yellow leaves to having no leaves at all. The sky is dark as the sun is beginning to rise.**

 **A car door can be heard opening. All Might is shown leaving his car, the words February 26 written across the screen.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: And then, it was 6 a.m. on the day of the entrance exam.**

 **All Might is walking when suddenly he hears Midoriya screaming.**

"Midoriya?" Jaune said confused.

"why he screaming?" Ren ask, confused as well like his team leader.

"did something happen?" Pyrrha said with worried.

 **He looks up to see Midoriya standing on top of a very tall pile of trash, he isn't wearing a shirt and has his head tilted back as he screams.**

 **A close up is shown of Midoriya, there is a ton of sweat dripping off of him and his nose is running. All Might runs up to the edge of the board walk and stares out in shock.**

 **All Might: Hey, hey, hey…**

 **The camera suddenly shifts to show a full scan of the beach, there is not a single bit of trash is sight.**

 **All Might: He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! Seriously? There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously?!**

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"he clean intire beach perfectly!"

"he clean everything just in ten months!?"

"that's crazy!"

"is this illusion?!"

"is he really human!?"

"what's with that reaction?" Devil said with sweatdrop by the last statement.

 **All Might is shown shaking in excitement.**

 **All Might: He finished at the last minute! More than perfectly!** **Oh my… Oh my…**

 **then suddenly shifts into his hero form.**

 **All Might: GOODNESS!**

few of them chuckling while the rest laughing. even someone that always flat like Weiss, Blake, Ren and Glynda can't hide the fact that it's amusing.

"always got me in there." Devil said still chuckling.

 **Midoriya is shown teetering on the mound of trash before suddenly falling. All Might runs and catches him before he can hit the ground.**

they sigh in relief. "that was close one." Pyrrha said and her friend nodded.

 **All Might holds him in his arms and smiles.**

 **All Might: Good work.**

 **Midoriya smiles at him tiredly.**

 **Midoriya: All Might… I did it… I did it!**

 **All Might: Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer! Teenagers are amazing!**

"of course they are! they have an unending spirit to do something more! oh i really proud! he grow up so fast! it's like i watching him just a hour ago." Port said and wipe his tear of joy.

the other watching him sweatdrop, especially the other professor. 'again. really Port?' his fellow teacher thought.

 **All Might sets Midoriya down and then put his phone in his face. Midoriya looks up to see the picture of himself on his first day.**

 **Midoriya: This is…**

 **All Might: It's you, ten months ago.**

 **The camera slowly does a full pan of Midoriya's body. He is sweaty and ripped.**

the guy whistled as they impressed by how drastic Midoriya body change from weak to muscular.

the woman and girl face turn into red as they look at Midoriya body.

Yang who blushing watching closely and remembering the shape of Midoriya body. and you can see, she lick her mouth like she just saw her favorite food.

Blake just like her partner, blushing too. her bow is twitching madly and without she knowing, she drooling.

Weiss seem trying to hide her tomato face and really want to close her eyes to block the view in front of her. but her body betray her as she peak a little from her hand.

Glynda and Peach try to look away and look down. they can't showing that they blushing from the young man body. that's totally sexual harassement! they don't want to be called pedophiles!

Nora and Pyrrha shake their head quickly. and each their mind, they say 'i have Ren! i have Ren!' or 'i have Jaune! i have Jaune!' repeatedly to remind them.

as for Ruby...

you can say that her face is the most red among them. her eyes twirling and her cheek is heated. even steam come out from her ear and the heat from her face spread to her body making it hot and began to her fantasy.

"hmm~ mama like what she see~." Yang purred.

"do you have no shame Yang?" Weiss said to the blonde girl.

"say that to a girl who peak between her finger." Blake said pointing out as she notice what Weiss doing. she blushing? sure. but she not deny it.

"oh shut up! it's like you not having fun too." Yang said making the girl blushing more.

"hey Ruby! you okay? you seem... space out for a moment." Jaune said making the rest look at the girl snapped from her daydream.

"what? umm... oh me!? ehheehe... well yea- i mean uhg ju.. um ye." Ruby said and each second become mumble. that make the rest raising their brow.

"huh!? what you mumbling about?" Yang said curious whats wrong with her little sister.

Ruby get up from her seat and slowly walking back of to the exit door. "oh hey! you know what? i think... i eat so much cookies. oh yeah! oh~ my tummy! can i use your bathroom?" before the watcher could replied, Ruby using her Semblance to run toward exit door. "THANKYOUBYEBYE!" Ruby shout leaving the room in awkward silence.

"what was that?"

(time skip)

it's already 10 minutes and neither Fun or Ruby come back. the room only male that talking because the female leaving in the awkward situation where the anime is paused in the scene of Midoriya body. they thought when Ruby said to using the bathroom, it's gonna take a long time. Devil said the video can be pause but can't be rewatch. not wanting the girl to miss something, they decide to wait by pause the anime. but this still awkward!

"where those two going!? gulag!?" Devil said frustrated. the rest raise their brow for not knowing his mean. but before anyone can speak, the door suddenly open and they saw snickering Fun come in with a bowl of noodles in his hand.

"hello guys! sorry late. i forgot where's the carrot, so it need a little time." Fun said with cheerful.

"there you are! now just wait other. do you know where Ruby? we can't continue to watching the anime if everyone not here." Devil said and pointing to the screen which is paused.

Fun look at the direction then hummed and nodded. "now everything makes sense! by the way, you not gonna believe what i just see!" when Fun want to say more, it's got interrupted by the door that been open by Ruby who now dressed differently from before (i can't describe it. just think her outfit from season 4).

"hey guys! sorry for the wait!" Ruby said now cheerfully.

"there you are Rubes! where you all this time?" Yang said as her instinct as sister kick in.

"well uhh." Ruby said awkwardly like she trying to hide something that really embrassing. the point is her blushing face. but thankfully, her partner rescue her.

"forget that. where you get that outfit?" Weiss said as she pointing Ruby new look.

"oh this? well there's a room that have sign 'outfit for Remnant'. so i think it's for us." Ruby said explain it.

"oh right! X mention that before. because you gonna be here for a long period, he preparing everything like dorm and change clothest." Devil said.

"enough with talk! let's just watching this anime again! all of that can be wait!" Nora said as she really can't hold back to watching.

 **All Might: You did good. You really did!**

 **All Might has his fists up at his sides trying to reign in his excitement.**

 **All Might: The mirage of it is finally just barely visible,**

 **All Might holds out his hands, the sun shinning down on them and the pile of trash now just waiting to be taken to the dump.**

 **All Might: But you have certainly become a suitable vessel!**

 **Midoriya smiles shakily and stares at his hand, his whole body is trembling.**

 **Midoriya: I feel like I'm cheating…**

 **All Might pauses, looking at Midoriya in surprise.**

 **Midoriya: You did all this for me…**

 **Tears begin to stream down Midoriya's face.**

 **Midoriya: I'm so blessed…**

"he still don't get it, didn't he?" Ozpin said loud. "it's not All Might who did this to him, All Might just help him with provided an opportunity. all of this is from young Midoriya himself." Ozpin continue.

"but i'm not gonna blame him. with how down he is and now he had a chance to be something that he really want, it's not suprising that he feel grateful." Glynda said.

 **All Might laughs slightly.**

 **All Might: What're you saying after all this time… It was your own hard work.**

everyone nodded agree with the hero.

 **All Might pats Midoriya on the back.**

 **All Might: We'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours. Now, it's time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!**

 **M** **idoriya sniffles reigning in his tears.**

 **Midoriya: Yes, Sir!**

"here it go! the moment we waiting for!" Nora shout in excitement.

"he give Midoriya a power like some sort of king." Weiss comment as she hear the backsound and the scene. she need to admit. since kid she really want to see the king give his trust to the prince.

a fantasy little girl.

it may be different, but still close to it so she kinda excited for it. but she confused when she watch the way All Might do next.

 **All Might pulls a hair from his head.**

 **All Might: This is something I was once told: "Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence."**

"good word you have there, All Might." Pyrrha said and the rest nodded.

"Midoriya case is not because lucky. All Might give it to him because he recognized what Midoriya can do." Ren said.

"and he worthy for it." Blake said with smile.

 **Midoriya looks up blushing.**

 **All Might: Take that to heart. This is power that you earned because of your own effort.**

 **The camera pans over Midoriya's body, quicker this time to finally pause on his face which is looking at All Might with tears in his eyes and an awed expression, before it quickly morphs into determination.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: I took the reality that would be surprising even in the comics**

 **Midoriya tightens his hands into fists. All Might is shown moving the hair to Midoriya.**

 **Narrating Midoriya: In my hand…**

 **All Might holds out the hair to Midoriya.**

 **All Might: Eat this.**

 **Midoriya stares at All Might in shock.**

 **Midoriya: Huh?**

"huuuuuh?" the guest from Remnant pause as they processing what All Might just said.

"did i hear that right?" Yang said loud to ask whoever that can answer her.

 **The camera pans away from the two as the talk.**

 **All Might: It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA.**

"i really hear that right! oh god!" Yang screaming as her and the rest face turn into green by disgust.

"BLUURG!"

"EWW!"

"GROSS!"

 **Midoriya: It's too different from what I imagined!**

"agree! give me back my seriousness!" Weiss yelled. all that dreaming scene. when she thought she gonna see a prince gonna get a blessing. her fantasy since kid now fade away!

"and when the moment is become good. that change quickly." Port comment.

"it's really awkward with the music before." Blake said.

 **The camera slowly zooms in on Midoriya's back pack and shoes.**

 **All Might: Now, there's no time! You will be late for the exam. Come, come, come!**

 **Midoriya yells as the camera is zoomed all the way in on his shoes which are very scuffed from all the wear and tare they went through.**

"oh god! that's gonna leave me a nightmares this night." Yang said. if there's something she feel disgusted, it's a hair other strange thing that been eat. "i never, and i said never ever want to eat or see someone eat a hair. even if you give me money." Yang said final.

"oh come on. it's not the disgusting part. i even see someone who eat burger with toenail and nose hair." Devil telling them. (what i mean is one of spongebob episode. forgot with the title.)

"please tell me it's not true!" Yang said to the watcher who just shrugged.

"meh. sadly." his simply said is enough for her to understand and make her and the other face turn into green.

 **The two intermission cards pop up before the episode quickly starts again.**

 **The U.A. gate is shown, the words 8:40 a.m. The same day is written across the screen.**

 **The camera pans down to show many students walking to the building, there is a sign reading U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location next to it.**

 **The camera shifts to show Midoriya running up to the gate before stopping in front of it.**

 **Midoriya: I made it…**

 **Midoriya begins walking to the building again, he looks really nervous.**

 **Midoriya: In the end, I didn't have time to test out the power I received from All Might.**

"he didn't test it? now how we gonna know it worked?" Nora said with dissapoint.

"Nora, he don't have much time to test it out. even he gonna be late if just try it. and that's why he choose the short part by swallowing the hair." Ren said to his childhood friend.

"Renny, please! don't remind me! each time i remember it, i loss my appetite." Nora said.

 **There is a flash back to All Might giving Midoriya the hair.**

 **All Might: Eat this.**

 **Midoriya pauses holding a hand to his mouth.**

 **Midoriya: I swallowed the hair, but did I really receive his power…?**

rest of them shivered just by thinking about that.

"my oum he really eat that." Glynda said with deadpanned.

"that was the most ridiculous way to giving the power that i ever see." Ozpin said. sure he see so many thing that like impossible or myth, like Maiden and Silver Eyes. and know how... unique the power can be transfer. but this time, it's new even for him.

 **Bakugou: Outta my way Deku…**

 **Midoriya looks up surprised at Bakugou's voice and turns around to show Bakugou walking towards him.**

 **Midoriya: K** **acchan!**

"this getting old already, just the fuck you want!?." Yang said with growled.

"can't you stop calling him Deku!? he's not useless!" Weiss said with glare.

"i don't know guys, but i think i like to call him Deku." everyone suprise by what the young Rose said and look at her questioning.

"you like to call him useless?" Blake said and raise her brow confused.

"it's not that! but Deku more sound to me like it say 'you can do it'!" Ruby said with smile and swing her arm making the other sweatdrop.

"that's 'dekiru'. the opposite of 'deku'." Devil said correcting her.

"i thought it's other thing. we need to check your taste of naming Ruby. no matter what, it's still an insult name." Weiss said sighed and shake her head.

"there's no problem with my naming taste! then again it's just my thought because i like it." Ruby said defend herself.

"well i thought a same like Ruby." Jaune said making the rest now look at him.

"you too, Jaune?" Ren asking his team leader.

"is this some kind of thing that only leader can understand!" Nora screaming crazy.

"hear me out first! i just thinking, his narrating self saying that he gonna be the greatest hero. if he naming his hero name 'Deku', that mean it's gonna show the world that even useless people can be something what they want. aren't that cool?" Jaune said to the rest.

a brief silence in the room becaise the guest stunned with suprise by realized writted in their face.

"that... was actually work i think." Ozpin said with agree. 'in the end we just a simple beings.'

 **The camera zooms in on Bakugou's face.**

 **Bakugou: Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you.**

 **Bakugou walks past Midoriya, while Midoriya is really nervous waving his arms around.**

 **Midoriya: M-Morning. L-Let's both do our best…**

 **When Bakugou is all the way past him Midoriya freezes and turns back to look at him. People are shown looking at Bakugou as he walks.**

 **-: Hey, isn't that Bakugou? The one with the sludge villain?**

 **-: Oh, he's the real thing!**

 **Midoriya watches Bakugou as he walks.**

 **Midoriya: Ever since that day, Kacchan didn't do anything to me.**

"ahh~ i see what you did~" Yang said and grinning.

"so he embrassed that everyone remember that time Bakugou got captured by villain? at least he had a man pride in him." Port said and stroke his bear.

 **Midoriya sighs heavily.**

 **Midoriya: I was just scared of him out of habit!**

professor Peach sighed. "Phycological damage. can be caused by fear in a long time." she explain it.

"and we know why that happen." Obleck said with frown.

 **Midoriya shakes his head before standing up determined.**

 **Midoriya: I'm different from before!**

 **He turns to look at the U.A. gate.**

 **Midoriya: Remember these past ten months!**

 **The camera zooms in on Midoriya's feet, he is shaking.**

 **Midoriya: Take the first step…**

 **Midoriya takes a step forward a smile on his face.**

 **Midoriya: …to being a hero!**

"here it comes! his first step to be hero!" Ruby shout as she and her fellow student cheered with her.

 **Midoriya trips himself over his own feet and begins to fall to the floor, making no attempt to stop his fall.**

 **Midoriya: This is it!**

and the moment died in instant.

"you must be kidding me!" Ruby shout disbelieve.

"don't fall! don't make a bad first impression!" Blake said knowing that it's gonna running his image to other.

 **Midoriya's fall is suddenly cut short. He looks down to see he is floating, some brown-haired-girl is standing in front of him with her arm out stretched to him.**

"wait. who's that?" Yang said and pointing at the screen.

"even just from the back, i know it must be someone from the opening." Ren said remembering the opening.

 **Uraraka: Are you all right?**

 **Midoriya begins panicking and running in place. He then turns his head and freezes eyes wide, when he sees the girl. The girl grabs Midoriya and sets him down on the ground.**

 **The camera angle finally shifts to show Urakara. She smiles and puts her hands together canceling out her quirk.**

"oh yeah! i remember her from opening!" Jaune said and snapping his finger when he finally realize the girl.

"is that her Quirk?" Glynda ask when she watching how Midoriya not falling.

Devil nodded. "correct. her name is Ochako Uraraka. and her Quirk is zero gravity. making everything she touch to have zero weight." Devil said making them to understand.

"that was useful Quirk." Pyrrha said and nodded. with that Quirk, she can make the enemy float in the sky if she touch them. it sound like need a close distance type. with her skill it can be useful.

"but i need to admit. she's so pretty." Blake said envy.

"the heck with her boobs!" Yang scream as she shocked that a girl in Midoriya age can have that big 'item'.

"you focus on other thing." Weiss said sweatdrop. but she admit it, the girl really have a big boobs for an age like Midoriya. comparing to her who 3 year older than them... now this sound more like a mockering.

"yeah. she is." Ruby said with jealous and watching the conversation between those two with envy. when she eyeing the girl, she need to admit her face is pretty. her voice is cute and she seem very nice. AND HER CHEST IS SO BIG! compared to her... AHHH SHE SO ENVY!

 **Uraraka: It's my quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?**

 **Midoriya doesn't say anything and just stares with a blush on his cheeks.**

 **Uraraka: Aren't you nervous?**

 **Midoriya finally unfreezes only to panic and have no idea what to say.**

 **Midoriya: Uh…**

this make everyone laughing hard.

"my boy. you can handle a hell training, but you can't handle a small talk with girl?" Obleck said and laughing again.

"agree. he really that shy, huh?" Glynda said and giggling. she not easy to laugh, but something like this is rare to see. most of boy gonna showing themselves by how cool they are. but this boy, really a shy one to see.

 **Urakara doesn't seem to notice Midoriya's struggle.**

 **Uraraka: Let's do our best. See ya!**

 **Urakara, turns and makes her way to the building. Midoriya remains frozen, before the camera suddenly zooms in on his face. He is making some sort of strange happy face, with a smile, wide eyes, and a blush on his cheeks.**

 **Midoriya: I talked to a girl!**

 **The words Didn't actually talk flash on the screen.**

this make them laughing even more louder.

"oh my god dude! are you for real!?" Yang said and laughing again.

when everyone laughing by how funny it is, Ruby's the only one who not laughing. in fact, she pout and puff her cheek while grumbling something.

"what's wrong Ruby? you seem pissed." Devil ask as he notice the young Rose act.

"nothing." she replied in low voice still seem mad.

 **The scene shifts to a sign reading U.A. High School Hero Course Exam Orientation. The camera then shifts to a row of lights as one by one they turn on. The camera then shifts to a large screen currently displaying the U.A. logo. Rock music begins to play and Present Mic can be heard talking.**

 **Present Mic: For all you examinee listeners tuning in,**

 **The camera zooms in on Present Mic, he looks really excited.**

 **Present Mic: Welcome to my show today!**

"a hero?" Ren ask and Fun nodded.

"correct my buddy! his name is Present Mic. i don't need to explain it since you must be know what his Quirk just in the first glance." Fun said.

"if that speaker on his neck can explain it, i guess we do." Obleck said.

"man! only 5 second and i already like this guy! we really have something same in common." Yang said and grinning.

 **He throws his arms into the air.**

 **Present Mic: Everybody say "hey"!**

 **The camera angle shifts to show a darkened audience in front of him. He puts and ear to the crowd, but no one makes a noise. The word Silence! Flashes on the screen.**

"really like you Yang. a blonde-bad-pun-maker that really loud." Blake said with deadpanned and ignoring the protest from her partner.

"hey! i need to tell you my pun is great! you can ask anyone here! right guys?!" Yang said and look at her friend hoping to support her. but she found they look at her with deadpanned too.

"i don't know Yang. even myself think all your puns is not funny." Ruby said flatly and that making her sister gaps with hurt expression.

"Ruby, how could you-ugh!" Yang said with clutching her chest. the rest just ignoring her and just continue to watching the anime.

 **Getting no response Present Mic shrugs.**

 **Present Mic: What a refined response.**

 **Present Mic quickly moves putting up a finger.**

 **Present Mic: Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam!**

"already to the point?" Peach said raise her brow.

"well this hero course almost like Beacon. they gonna test you with both written and practical exam. to see how far acceptable you to get entered. they not gonna stay at ballroom. and they also have their own way for the exam." Fun said.

"a thing that a bit different indeed." Obleck said.

"'their own way'?" Ruby said confusing by what the watcher mean.

"you gonna see." Fun said.

 **Present Mic shouts.** **Present Mic: Are you ready? Yeah!**

 **The camera zooms out, the entire room stays silent. Silence! Flashes on screen again.**

"i'm gonna be embrassed if i be in that place." Blake said and shake her head.

"tell me about it. it's more better than seeing Yang joking around in stand up." Weiss said making her team (except Yang) and team JNPR groaning.

last week they want to celebrate their success mission with team JNPR. so Weiss brought her team and invite team JNPR to the new cafe in town. in the cafe, there's a stage that for a group band. but Yang use it for stand up comedy.

to make it sort, the customer not pleasant. the owner get mad and kick them out. and after that, they never can go back to that place. and the worst is their face is add in the newspaper as 'the shameless brat'.

 **The camera focuses in on Midoriya who is in full fanboy mode, the world around him is pink and sparkly. He has his hands over his mouth with a deep blush on his cheeks and wide eyes.**

 **Midoriya: It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…!**

 **The camera zooms out to show only Midoriya is engulfed in pink, sparkles, and bubbles. Bakugou sits next to him ignoring him.**

 **Midoriya: I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved! All the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes!**

"you can hear that everyday?" Peach said and raise her brow. this boy is tough.

"so the teacher in there is pro hero? not suprising. the best school need to have an best thing to teach new generation." Ozpin said and nodded because he knowing that for being a headmaster.

 **Bakugou can be heard.**

 **Bakugou: Shut up.**

"you shut up! it's not a crime to idolize someone!" Nora yell to the tv

"even if it stalker?" Pyrrha ask since she know the feeling that your fans interupting your personal space.

"i can understand that. even myself feel that too." Weiss said making the rest look at her with doubt. "what!? it's true!" she said raising her voice.

"really?" Fun said raise his brow.

"hey! i need to tell you, back in Atlas i'm the most famous singer in my channel and got a million follower and like." Weiss said with pride.

there's a brief silence for a second, until it broke by Fun...

"and you still single?" Fun said.

silence...

"ooooohhhhh!" the student shout as they hear the savage line from Fun. and the watcher throw himself to the student who caught him.

 **The camera shifts back to Present Mic.**

 **Present Mic: As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!**

 **The screen behind Present Mic shifts to show a box labeled you are here before it zooms out to connect with other boxes all labeled with letters.**

 **Present Mic: You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?**

 **Silence! Flashes on screen.**

another snicker come from the guest mouth.

 **Both Bakugou and Midoriya look at their cards. Bakugou sneaks a glance at Midoriya's card.**

 **Bakugou: In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?**

"so they not gonna pick a team for you?" Glynda ask.

"usually, they only worked by themselves. this hero course is basically teaching you to handle any pressure and situation to be like a real hero." Fun said.

"then what if something big happened?"Peach ask.

"they still can help each other. but most of them have a side kick to help them. can be hero or a company." Devil said

 **The camera angle shifts to a close up of Midoriya's card. On it there is a picture of Midoriya, as well as the words Exam Ticket, Examinee No: 2234, and Test Location: Battle Center B.**

 **Midoriya: Y-You're right. Even thought our examinee numbers are consecutive,**

 **The camera shifts over to Bakugou's card which also has a picture of him and reads Exam Ticket, Examinee No:2233, and Test Location: Battle Center A.**

 **Midoriya: We're assigned to different battle centers.**

 **The camera zooms out to show Midoriya looking at Bakugou's card.**

 **Bakugou: Don't look. I'll kill you.**

 **Midoriya flinches back and Bakugou scoffs.**

 **Bakugou: Damn, now I can't crush you.**

"ow damn! i can't crush your ass!" Yang said with glare.

"calm down Yang. it's for the best for everyone." Blake said trying to make her partner calm.

"like what?"

"he can't hurt Midoriya if they separate." Blake pointing out.

"oh. you right." Yang said and now calm down.

 **The camera switches back to Present Mic, on the screen behind him a city block appears along with silhouettes of villain's marks with a point value.**

 **Present Mic: Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty.**

 **A pixilated version on Present Mic going around and fighting villains is shown, each time he beats one he gets points on the side.**

 **Present Mic: Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains.**

"they using a city-like battleground!" Jaune yelled

"and a battle robot to fight with! it's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"that was awesome exam that i ever see!" Yang said excited and grinning.

"i know right!? so many thing to break! why do we not have this!" Nora said excited too.

meanwhile in teacher side..

"i told you Ozpin! we 150 year late for technology but you still using a same old method!" Glynda telling her boss who sipping his coffee enough to make her eyes twitch.

"you know what they say? there's a few tradition that it's hard to change." Ozpin said calmly.

"this not even a tradition! stop making excuse!" Glynda yelled with mad and tick on her head.

"i need to agree with her Ozpin. it's actually can be good choice. we can still using emerald forest as battleground and grimm as faux villain. people always think that our method is a little... fateful." Port said and thinking a right word in the end.

Ozpin sighed and put his mug on the table. "i admit. it's a good idea. Beacon can't using a same method each year. maybe we really need to change a few thing." Ozpin said.

"how about we see this anime for a research?" Obleck suggesting. "i mean, this hero course for a reason. so maybe we can get inspired by how they work." He said.

"i need to agree with him. those pro must be know how to selecting their student for a reason." Peach said.

Ozpin seem in thought before he sighed and grab his mug again. "alright then. let's see what we can get." he said.

 **Present Mic points to the crowd.**

 **Present Mic: Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!**

Ozpin nodded in agree. "a school to train a warrior for justice must to have a moral so people can feel save. it's also a basic of heroic." Ozpin said.

"do you know that cardin always bullying Velvet and Jaune?" Pyrrha ask to the headmaster who be silent for a moment then nodded. "then why not any of you deal with it!?" Pyrrha said with raising her voice.

"if we help her in the moment, people just gonna assume we only protect a faunus. it's also happening to mr Arc. to any of you. as teacher we can't help you to handle a problem. it's yourself to fix it so you can understand to growing up. what we can and need to do is support you from the shadow. because choice in life, it's you to choose." Ozpin said make the student stunned. they don't even realize that their teacher sometime help them. and now they feel like being a teacher is really a hard job that they feel respect.

"i see. sorry for yelling professor." Pyrrha said and bow a little.

"you can stop bowing now ms Nikos. it's alright. it's also our job to help and answering our student who have a doubt in their mind." Ozpin said and lean to the sofa. ''then again, who said i'm not deal with it?"

Pyrrha look up to the headmaster with confusion face by what he said. the man pointing at Glynda who have a whip in her hand and wink at her.

 **Present Mic shakes his hand when a person standing in the audience with his hand raised can suddenly be seen.**

 **???: May I ask a question?**

 **Present Mic points to him and a spot light is put on him.**

 **Present Mic: Okay!**

 **The camera zooms in on the kid who turns out to be Iida.**

"hey! that also from the opening!" Jaune said.

"again, you right. his name's Lida Tenya." Devil said.

"can i ask what his Quirk?" Blake said but the watcher shake his head.

"you need to find out later. i telling you Uraraka Quirk because she showing it in this episode." Devil said.

"why do i feel like this guy is really strict?" Nora said and scratching her neck.

 **He points to the hand out which shows four types of villains instead of three.**

 **Lida: On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake.**

"oh my god! this guy is really strict!" Nora said.

"it's can be called, discipline." Weiss correcting the orange haired girl.

"remind me to just like you in the first day at Beacon." Blake said.

"hey! Beacon is a honorable school in the world. it's not suprise for us, the next generation of hunter in training that stayed in there to respect all the law that they write." Weiss said trying to defend herself which is failed as everyone roll their eyes.

'yup. just like her.'

 **Iida lowers the paper and puts a hand to his chest.**

 **Lida: We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes.**

 **Iida suddenly points to Midoriya.**

 **Lida: In addition, you over there with the curly hair—**

 **Midoriya nervously points a finger to himself.**

 **Lida: You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!**

"hey! you don't know anything about him! so don't just get mad by his muttering!" Ruby shout to the tv.

"it's no use to shouting at tv Ruby. and i told you right? his muttering can disturbing other. and now you look one of them that agree." Weiss said.

when Ruby open her mouth to say something, she paused for a second before she close it. then lean back to the sofa, crossing her hand and puff her cheek. 'just this time, i lose to you, vote.' Ruby grumbled in her mind.

 **Midoriya cups his hands over his mouth.**

 **Midoriya: I'm sorry…**

 **Others can be heard laughing. Present Mic waves his hands.**

 **Present Mic: Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111.**

 **Present Mic gives him a thumbs up.**

 **Present Mic: Thanks for the great message.**

 **Another villain appears on the screen, this time with 0P written above it's head.**

 **Present Mic: The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak.**

 **The pixilated version of Present Mic is shown again, except when he sees the zero pointer he immediately runs away.**

 **Present Mic: There's one in every battle center—An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either.**

 **He begins waving his hands around again.**

 **Present Mic: I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it.**

"then why you make that robot in the first place!?" Yang yelled.

"hmm maybe i know." Jaune said making the rest look at him. "basically they are still in training to be hero. so that zero point is been made 0P to make them understand to do something risk is no use. if they avoid it, it can help the hero that more pro than them to handle a powerful villain." Jaune end his explaining.

"yup! that's our leader for ya!"

"that so smart Jaune."

"i guess you can be smart sometime."

the boy blushing and cover his face with his hand. "it's nothing. really guys." Jaune said still embrassed making his partner giggling.

 **Iida bows before sitting down, the spot light turning off.**

 **Lida: Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!**

 **A random student is shown talking.**

 **-: I see… It's like the obstacles you avoid in the video games, huh?**

 **The person he is speaking with talks.**

 **-: The whole thing is like a video game.**

"probably because most of kid these day really interested in video game. so they make it like one so everyone can understand the rule easly." Glynda said knowing well the kid of this era thinking.

"yeah. it's make everything he said making sense. it's really easy to understand." Pyrrha comment.

"maybe this another thing to change for next examinate in the future." Ozpin said to himself.

"the future is now old man." Fun said making everyone laughing including Ozpin himself.

"i guess you right. okay, i'll search a good editor in Atlas that maybe can help." Ozpin said after he laughing himself.

"wait, why Atlas? i thought there's also many of them in Vale." Weiss asked confused.

"huh! there's one time, i asked them to edit my picture as a poster to promote Beacon academy last year. they said themselves a pro. but the editing is really horrible." Ozpin said with twitching eyes.

"oh? errr... then you asking Atlas editor to make it, you know?" Weiss said to change the topic.

"yes. since Atlas is been famous by technology. and i heard from James that they have a new model of projection. maybe if we combine it with the editing video, we can make something new for the next year." Ozpin said and Weiss nodded understand since she also heard about the new model. and it's gonna be perfect time to try it.

'we live on 2018 but they live on 2118.' the watcher thought bitterly with jealous.

 **Present Mic puts his hands out.**

 **Present Mic: That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto!**

 **The camera pans over Bakugou and Midoriya.**

 **Present Mic: The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said:**

 **The camera glides over Iida and Urakara.**

 **Present Mic: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond.**

 **The camera zooms out as Present Mic throws his head back. Plus Ultra! Appears on the screen behind him.**

 **Present Mic: Plus Ultra!**

"wow. deja vu." Ruby and Nora said and blinked as the word remind them to the word they say a moment ago.

"Plus Ultra? i like it." Weiss said admiting she like that motto.

"agree. even myself feel like have a spirit when i said it." Blake said with smile since it's trie she feel her spirit burning up for a moment.

"maybe we can using it to give us a spirit each time we training?" Jaune suggenting his friend.

"i'm in! i'm gonna said it everyday! Plus Ultra!" Yang said with grinning and ended by shouting.

'a motto huh? i need to admit it feel like i can do anything when i said it. maybe it's okay to using it for our school to make our student spirited." Ozpin note in his mind.

 **Midoriya grips his paper taking a deep breath. He looks both nervous and determined.**

 **Present Mic: Now, everyone, good luck suffering!**

"way to go to start the exam." Peach said sweatdrop.

 **The scene suddenly shifts to a huge fake city. The words U.A. High School Hero Course, Entrance Exam, and Battle Center B show up on the screen.**

 **Kids are seen getting off a bus and go to stand in front of the giant gate to the place.**

 **Midoriya is at the back of the crowd.**

 **Midoriya: I-It's time to do it.**

"alright! let's do it!" Yang said with fire up.

 ***The Ending Plays***

"IT'S OVER ALREADY!" everyone shouted disbelieve.

"oh come on! when it's getting good!"

"i want to see some legs to be broken!"

"damn it! and when we can see something good."

"i want to see Midoriya to shining!"

"what happen next!? what happen!?"

and the room full of roar by mad and disappoint with the end of the episode.

"sooo... how the episode?"Fun said trying to change the mood since it's a perfect time because now they seem calm down a bit.

"it's so awesome! the training! the music! the drama! i feel like i'm gonna shouting while crying!" Nora said and when she said it, she really doing it. fortunately, her partner in her side with a tissue on his hand.

"well, i guess he's a worthy to be a main character. other than all the main character that dumb at first, i'm more respect Midoriya hard work." Weiss said in her tsundere mode then look away to hide her red cheek.

"i'll be honest. i never thought i'm gonna enjoying anything else than reading. and each episode i watch, i learn so many thing." Blake said with smile.

"what about you Jaune?" Pyrrha ask her team leader who been silent for a moment.

"guys! i just thinking, can i make a request?" Jaune said to his friend and they look at him confuse. "when i see Midoriya determination when he's training, it's make me realize that you can't just hope something great come to you by incident. but by your own hard work. i was wrong all this time. i was an idiot. but i want to repay it. so please..." Jaune bowing down so deep that his face is unsee by them. "can you all train me after we get out from here!?" Jaune said making them stunned by each word he spoke.

'Jaune...' Pyrrha thought as she watch her leader like this. a smile on her face can't be hide. and small of relief come out frim her heart as she know that Jaune right now is change to someone better. Jaune that not gonna be weak anymore but a strong one. and that make her happy.

"don't you afraid!" Yang suddenly shouted making few of them jumped by suprise. "alright blonde! i accept it! but don't you dare for asking to rest, do you get it!" Yang telling him.

"you also blonde Yang." Weiss said sweatdrop then sighed and shrugged. "oh well. it can't be helped. you lucky i know you. but you must know that it's not gonna be easy."

"i have a few trick and move that maybe can suit you with your weapon. i'll tell you about it later." Blake said.

"then we gonna training more harder than before Jaune. so be ready." Pyrrha said.

"prepare yourself my fearless leader! i'm gonna train you until your bone is broken!" Nora said in her usual enthusiastic.

"i hope Nora not really do that. but i know about a few medicine that maybe can help you." Ren said.

instead they thought Jaune gonna be afraid and change his mind. what suprise them is when Jaune look up and see everyone with determination in his eyes and his mouth is grinning widely.

"yes. please!" He said conviction and that make his friend grinning too.

the teacher smiling when they saw this. it's look like Midoriya action reach their heart to change their live.

Ruby smiling by her friend behavior. happy that her friend can get motivated after watching this anime. it's like Midoriya essence of hero can change other to be better. now she really admire him.

"by the way, you see his muscle back there? it's like thinking about it while in the bathroom." what Yang said success to make the girl in the room blushing again as they remember that moment.

"Yang! you dirty! how can you say that so casually?!" Weiss said with mad at her blonde teammates but her blushing face still can be see.

"oh yeah!? then be honest, are you just thought something naughty in your head!?" Yang challenge Weiss.

there's about 10 second between them to pause until it broke.

"wait, do yo really-"

"of course i'm not! what do you think i am!? the heiress of SDC must to keep her mind pure and innoncent from any dirty mind like you!" Weiss said before she stomp to the sofa again.

"heh! pure? innoncent? please, like you some kind of one. if you really do that, then just admit it. look at my sister. that's the real pure and innoncent. right, sis?" Yang said to her little sister. but unnotice by them, her face paled and cold sweat streaming from her forehead.

"yeah! i - eeeh never have that thought." Ruby said hoping they gonna buy it. but one not.

"you have!" the voice come from Fun and that enough to get their attention. "you have that thought. in the bathroom~ if you remember." Fun teasing and began to laugh.

"OH NO!" Ruby screaming and her face blushing madly as she rememner what happening back there.

 _flashback_

 _Fun right now walking to the kitchen to make a noodles_

 _Fun: when i went to the kitchen back there, i crossing the path that also a direction to bathroom._

 _Fun then hear Ruby squealed. then he place his ear to the door and hear she mumbling about something but can't be hear because the water from tap is really loud._

 _Fun: after hearing her squealing, i go to check if she's okay. but i can't just enter a bathroom that there's a girl in it. i can't hear what she said because the tap is really loud. when i want to calling her out, the doors open..._

 _when Fun want to shouting to calling her out and ask if she okay, the door suddenly been opened. and reveal the girl that suprise by Fun suddenly in front of her._

 _Fun: ...and her skirt is wet!_

 _Fun also suprise that the door suddenly open. but then notice something to look down and see her skirt is wet. he look up to face her with questioning look._

 _Fun: then..._

 _Ruby trying to hide her skirt by crossing her hand in front of it. then using her Semblance to run toward another room, next door from the bathroom._

 _flashback end_

"hahaha! man! she must be do something lewd!" Fun said still laughing.

the girl face really red by embrassed and smack her forehead then cover her face with her palm.

the other suprise by this and few of them blushing lightly since the idea pop in their head. and they can't believe the innoncent girl they know can doing 'that'.

"R-Ruby..." Yang voice shaken by disbelieve and her face showing shocking and her jaw drop. "don't tell me you just doing something that only 'a lonely single teen' doing!" she said still shock.

"no!" Ruby screaming want to deny it. then she feel someone touch her shoulder and see Blake is behind her and her hand on Ruby shoulder while her other hand showing her thumb.

"welcome to the dark side of the world, Ruby." Blake said and pat Ruby shoulder.

"NO!" Ruby shouted and smack Blake hand away from her. "you get it all wrong! i'll tell you the truth!"

 _flashback_

 _Ruby: real thing is, that's true i'm squealing in the bathroom. but it's because i got excited by remembering some 'hero' that i admire._

 _Ruby look at her reflection and see herself still blushing. then look down by remembering something and began to squealing. but she smack her cheek to snap herself and shake her head_ , _saying to herself to control her mental._

 _Ruby: when i want to wash my face, i notice that the tap just don't have any button or anything._

 _Devil: oh remember that! our sink is have a sensor on it._

 _Ruby: exactly! i don't know about it, so i check it to find the button. When I approached it, the tap suddenly spilled on me and accidentally watered my skirt._

 _flashback end_

"and that's happening." Ruby said and she glad to explain it. and it getting more by her friend nodded in understanding.

"hey! you want to hear another thing?" what Fun said causing everyone to look at him again. "when she find 'some' body pillow?" he said making them grew more curious.

"okay that's it!" Ruby grab a silver plate that Fun use. "my crescent rose may be keep by X, but this silver plate still hurt!" Ruby yell and glare at Fun who shivering in fear.

"w-wait, Ruby! we can talk about it, okay?" Fun said nerveously as Ruby get more closer. but Ruby seem don't want any negotiation as she charge at him.

the watcher screaming like a girl then run for his life while ruby charge after him.

the other dumbfounded by this as they processing what just happen.

"what was that?"

with Fun

the watcher now hiding in some room trembled.

then he feel something touch his shoulder and by reflect, he screaming and run away as fast as he can. but he feel he not feel the ground anymore until he heard someone.

"why are you running? why are you running!?" that voice come from X who carrying a paper bag. knowing who it was, Fun sigh in relief as X put him down.

"it's you." Fun said now calm

"what happening since i'm not around?" X ask to his clone.

"well you see..." Fun began to explain.

time skip.

"i see. so you notice it too." X said and nodded after knowing about the situation right now.

"wait, you know?" Fun ask.

"of course i know. but that's not important right now. we need to find her to clear this up. it's you fault after all. X said making Fun sighed.

"you right. maybe i'm really crossing the line. but where we gonna find her?" Fun ask but suddenly...

"THERE YOU ARE!" "OH MY GOD! SHE FIND ME!" when Ruby rushing toward Fun, ready to smack him with all she can go. but suddenly her body can't move.

"whoa there! no need to be bloody here. if you calm, i'm convince you that he not gonna say anymore about it. promise from the writter himself, okay?" after a few second pause the girp seem calm down and X release her.

"you really been beserk because you want to hide that you fall in love with Midoriya." what X said making Ruby blushing again.

"f-f-fall i-in love? what are you talking about!?" Ruby said

"so either you hide it or still not realize it. but from what i see is like that." X said and Ruby look away.

"i still don't know why, but my feeling getting strange lately." Ruby said making both of the boy look at her curiously.

"it's just... it's really warm my heart when he not give up. each time he smiling, even in tough spot it make my face heated. when he in danger, i really worried about him. even though i worried like my worried when my friend in danger, but it feel different. it feel more painful." Ruby said telling her feeling.

"that mean you really like him." Fun pointing out.

"WHAT!" Ruby yell. by watching this, X just can sighed.

"well if that's not true, then my work at the other reality is gonna be waste." X said with disappoint.

"other reality? what's that?" Ruby ask what X mean.

"aside than your world, there's also alternate of your world where also have similar like you. with different fate, story, and few thing." X said making Ruby nodded.

"but, what so different with my world if it also similar?" Ruby ask why he need to go to her alternate world.

"because in that world, Midoriya and you already in there." what X said making Ruby eyes grew bigger by suprise and grab his collar.

"what happening in there!? what happening!?" Ruby ask and shaking him a little.

"in the future, you gonna meet him." X simply said and that's enough to make Ruby feel like flying.

"i'm gonna meet him." she said in her dream land and let X go.

"there! you happy? now you can go back with other or find some cookies before we start, ok? there is a cookies jar on the top shelf near the fridge next to the kitchen door." X said to Ruby who still in her dream land nodded. then she began to walking away leaving both of boy.

"did she really gonna meet him? i never watch or read anything about it." Fun ask as he walk toward X.

"at least." X simply said making Fun look at him. "i looked forward in time, i travel 108,650 dimension and saw 1,950,673,095 future." X telling him

"can i ask, how many possibilities Ruby and Midoriya can be together?" Fun ask to X who look down then answer it.

"just 1."

"yikes. i know that it's gonna hard to make 2 world stay balance." Fun said.

"i know that. and i can't just ignore this." X said remember one of the reality.

 _(flashback one of reality.)_

 _team RWBY and JNPR now hiding behind building and watching that two lover bird on their date._

 _"that's good my friend. just a little time and this date success!" Jaune mumbling silently cheering him._

 _"watching them to be together is really nostalgic for our first date, right Jaune?" Pyrrha said to her boyfriend with smile who smiling back at her and holding her hand_.

 _"aww~! aren't they cute to be together~!" Nora squealed at how cute the scene in front of them._

 _"Nora, if you not keep that voice, they gonna find us." Ren said and sighed. honestly he just want to make sure his good friend first date to be in good. that, and make sure Nora to not gonna do something risky that uncover. it's just gonna make this whole spying to be waste._

 _"alright that's it! now can we go home now?" Weiss said. honestly she don't want to interrupting their date. and she don't want to interfere someone personal space._

 _"i don't know Weiss. it's kinda good enough to see."Blake said not really mind to watching this. every single time is just like one of novel that she read. and this is perfect time to she her fantasy to be reality_

" _are you kidding!? it's still not ever! not until they kiss! and our job is done. and that's gonna be last picture for our album this year and celebrate they to be together, right Rubes?" Yang said to her sister who been silence since the moment they start this spying thing._

 _right now, Ruby had a frown on her face. her eyes showing sadnest. she biting her lower mouth. and her right hand clutch her chest for the sensation inside it while her other hand grip tightly._

 _"...be? Rub... Ruby!" Ruby snapped from her thought as her sister calling her. she look at her and see everyone was staring at her. "what's wrong? you seem space-out for a moment we spying them." Yang said with brow raised_.

" _oh!?" Ruby quickly force her mouth to smiling. "nothing! it's just that... watching those two together is really cute! it's really embrassing me that make my chest pounding fast... until it hurt. Hahahaha!" she whispering to her last line and laughing like a nerveous person who really embrassed._

 _the other who know that Ruby is the most innoncent person among them, believe it and laughing with her as they agree for what she say. except Weiss and Ren who shake their head with sweatdrop as they saw their friend act._

 _but unnotice by them, Ruby voice become more and more weak each second. "hehe... hehehe... he..." for her, it's really hard to keep smiling and she grip her palm even more. she clutch her chest even more too as the sensation of hurt become more painful. so much that bring a drop tear from her eyes. "he... hehe... he..."_

 _(flashback end)_

X sighed and massage his forehead. "i know that interupting fate is forbidden, but it's also my job to make the best ending i can make." X said and began to walk away. Fun nodded with him and following him to go back with other. but then he notice something that X carried.

"by the way, what you gonna do with that panel judges?"

meanwhile with Ruby

right now Ruby already in the kitchen to grab some cookies. her mood feel like a rainbow as she humming happy while she trying to reach cookies jar. but then remember what Fun said and now she thinking about it.

"am i really in love with Midoriya?" Ruby ask to herself. she too thinking deep and incidently knocking a book when she pull the jar.

the book falling and touch the ground with a loud 'thud' that snapping the young Rose from her thought. Ruby look at where the sound come from and see a book on the ground with one of it page opened

she put the cookies jar on the table before pick the book. she examine the book and figuring it as recipe book.

when she's about to put the book back at where it is, one of the picture of recipe on the page caught her interest.

"katsudon?

 **and cut!**

 **woah what a tired! need 4 month to finish it. what is this, more than 22k word!? oh my... oh my... goodness! that was the most long story that i make!**

 **yes you just read one of many future where this fanfic gonna lead. which fate gonna be choose? good or bad ending?** **and yes there's few old jokes but just for fun. you know what they say? 'refuse to forget'.**

 **and wow! look at this! i never thought many people like this! it's even just prototype! you know? actually before i make this fanfic, i've a few ideas. i've troubled which animation i need to choose for the crossover. at first i interest with 'highschool dxd watching boku no hero academia'. but then i thought it's not match any bit. and i think people more looking for RWBY reaction.**

 **i'm glad that you can feel it when you read it. i make this with all of my heart and glad it can make you happy. like you all, i hope i still can continue to keep this fanfic.**

 **before i answer the review let me say this first. when you ask, can i make other reaction of RWBY? forgive me to say this, but i think i can't do that. i find it's hard to find the right reaction. so maybe no. but for one punch man? maybe i need a thought about it.**

 **shiroryuu012: don't worry buddy, we all too. it showing we still have a heart. i'll try my best to make it to season 3 as i can. and thanks to support me!**

 **R** **idward441: hehehe really? well i was thought like that too and thinking is not gonna be posibble. then remembering the show and i say to myself to make something imposibble to posibble. ohh you make me blush really. i hope so too because i already planning into the future even until the end of season 3. everything already in my head.**

 **Shadow Joestar: yep! and it's just starting.**

 **Silverstein Ravenfang: nice! i know i'm not alone! i still can't believe why people not think about it but i'll make it. i'll try my best with my 1.000.000% power! oraaah! plus ultra!**

 **Arionix 64: 1) well i trying my best to keep all character still on their place, but actually i've my own plan in the future just in case.**

 **2) i also check twice for it. how about now?**

 **TrialWriter246: yeah i got a brainstorm to think the fine conflict. by searching and find an idea from the problem from news i need some data. and in a week, there it goes.**

 **The Richmaster: see? you get my point. about how power/talent is important. most people thought about it without realize the other around them. that was what i thought when i watching the episode. that's why i said it was a 'fateful meeting' in the episode.**

 **Guest1: not sure dude, not sure. but i already planning for other MHA X RWBY and will tell you later.**

 **OneYuTriSlayers: yeah this stuff even make me think for regret the choice i made, but i not gonna doing it if i don't have a plan. that's why i make one of the ending first, the bad one. next gonna be (kinda) happy ending (maybe in my opinion). actually there is, so many actually. but i need to choose one for example.**

 **Guest2: maybe i need to say something. the grammar posibbly because when i starting to making the story, my touch screen kinda funny and sometime it tap on the wrong side from what i want. but i still keep looking the error to minimalizing the grammar as posibble. i can't using dub since it usually not making my spirit pumped up. then again i suck at listening so need translate. as i said before my main language not english. i can understand english but to speak and listen for other people speak is still learning.**

 **Guest3: alreasy explain it to other comment, why don't you check it yourself?**

 **Guest4: well i just want a one direction chat. that mean i'll answering a comment by the first thing in my mind after i read it (maybe starting for now i need to think first before answer it). already said that my touch screen kinda funny and i download wrong apps. it doesn't have auto capitalizing for each sentence but i used to it for 2 year. who say i'm not proud about it? i'm proud about my creation! i just suck at humor cause i was kind of lonely introvert. opposite from my brother who extrovert. i don't need a second chance when i have infinite chance. it's not stupid if this work, ever heard about that? but well~ since it's kinda good advice, i'll take that to a try.**

 **Sai Kunai Blade: hahaha! oh please you flattered me. thanks friend! i appreciate it.**

 **NapThing: Izuku come there for a little?... to be honest it was a good idea! maybe i'm gonna do that in next chapter that's why i make the end chapter like that. or maybe next one or next until i found perfect moment. but i confuse is it by watching the anime together or just passing by. i need that for line story.**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: sorry i can't put another RWBY character. like i said in the first chapter about that and no one answer it. i want to make everyone reaction and no skip. if you want them to be meet other BNHA character, at least they need to watch more episode until the introducing.**

 **WhenItCOUNTS: like i said to NapThing, probably yes. and now i know to bring Midoriya from which timeline. and 10 years flashback ago mean a flashback for little izuku. i mean, that time he's a 4 year old boy, right?**

 **xpegasox: ... bro i'm not sure about that i mean i like your idea and i can make it if it still not more than few chapter ahead. i choose the pairing because when i searching a crossover picture about it and i find them paired (back to back like a partner). but i never thought about it. it so simple! so simple that i never thought about it! but there's many people who like the pairing. even if it's a harem, Ruby gonna be the OTP. but i also want to make it fair. should i make a vote? each comment gonna be one voice.**

 **EmperorRevan: yeah well people gonna criticize you even you tried but aren't that mean they pointing some point unnotice by you? any comment gonna by welcome whatever it is.**

 **blackheart0009: i'm gonna try it. and thanks! they gonna keep watching until they don't want to go back to Remnant because curious how each season gonna be. and that gonna be good for us too.**

 **Guest5: ah~ i see what you did in there~ looking for the similar character i see~**

 **guest: hahaha you right! i've one in mind. they gonna see him and think he really a dead itself even from the screen because they can feel his killing intent.**

 **The Lazy Dragon: don't worry friend i'm here. crying like you too when watching the episode. glad you feel it since i make this with all of my heart.**

 **Baycon: it's just come to my mind. should i make a spoiler how they reacted to some interesting part at season 2 and 3? just in case if one day i can't continue this fanfic.**

 **shirou6655: what? like 'Highschool DXD watching Boku no Hero Academia' or fanfic crossover? like i said that first one i thought not many people gonna read it. not because it lame, but many people not gonna find it. RWBY watching stories more popular that someone even made the playlist. so i choose RWBY instead. but make the fanfic maybe i can. or the usual crossover i've one in mind.**

 **Guest6: meh many people do that so i think i need to do same. you don't get it, don't you? what people seek from reaction fanfic is the reaction. their wonderful reaction! make the world colourful with drama and humor! so i'm not gonna promise it's gonna stay on character. yeah i keep been telling that for a while okay i get it! hahaha i've a funny story for that. want to hear it? maybe another time when the time is come. i want to be writter, but i still new for it that's why i try fanfiction. and no, i'm actually 17 year old. and i prefer this to be called recycle or reuse.**

 **okay that's all for now folk! and i'm gonna said it again, should i make a spoiler reaction from important scene of episode? just in case if i don't make it or you to curious for it. and should i make it harem? and i'll said it again, sorry for the grammar. as you can see i want to be writter, but don't have a talent to do that. that's why i try fanfiction. i'm not gonna give up so easy like oir main character here.**

 **and before i go, i want to tell you i've other new idea for new story. so please comment and vote about it so i can decide which one i need to make first when i feel like i already good enough.**

 **RWBY X Boku no Hero Academia**

 **(the popular Hero like in comic book)**

 **My Hero Academia is the Most popular anime in Remnant. after It release, It Caught People interest. the moral of Hero incresing highly to People. Making them inspirated to not Give Up to Life Just Like the main character. but What Happen if the main character of that anime showing Up in Remnant? Prepare Yourself Remnant! because he's Here. and He Gonna be the Hero, the symbol of Peace in Remnant. it's not Just ultra, It's Plus Ultra** **!**

 **E** **ver after High X Boku no Hero Academia**

 **(the Tales of Greatest Hero)**

 **izuku Midoriya. the Hero in training and the successor of All Might, the number One Hero. Without He knowing It He summoned to Ever after High, the School where the Next Generation of Fairy Tales Gonna follow their Destiny from their parent. when He Need to figuring Out the Way to Go Back to his World, He need to fix the problem between royal and rebel and this world. the narrator not Gonna Read This Story, but It's Gonna be Tell by Midoriya himself from Future. because It's His Story, About How He bacome the Greatest Hero.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia X Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **(change the reality! Doki Doki! Hero Academia!)**

 **4 new transfered student, 4 girl with different story. now attend U.A as a student for 1-A class for a reason, to watch over the successor of All Might for their own reason. what Midoriya gonna do after one by one the truth revealed? can he change that? hope the girl not gonna bring despair more than trouble.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia X Highschool DXD**

 **(Hero among devil)**

 **Izuku Midoriya don't know why, but found himself after being sucked by some kind of cracked portal in the world almost like his own but with no Quirk. need a few month to figuring that not only human in this world but also another creature like angel and devil. will he can come back to his world? but right now he need to help other people from their problem first. this world need hope and he gonna be one.**

 **and by the way i'm a kamen rider fans. so if any of you like me, then i'll show you my other ideas.**

 **Kamen Rider ZI-O X Ever After High**

 **(Twilight Chronicle: the Future King of Book End)**

 **according to This Book, average young man who have dream to be king, want a second life. and now he suddenly transport to Book End which next generation of fairy tales gonna continue their legacy. he Gonna join them by Walking both Side between Royal and Rebel. he's the One Who Gonna Change So many Fate. the heirs of the Rider and be the king who-Oops! i'm talking too much. Why Don't You Read It Yourself?**

 **Kamen Rider ZI-O X Familiar of Zero**

 **(Rejoice! for the Birth of New King! forever!)**

 **the Young Man from Earth, after finish his job and Want to Try his DX zikku driver and All of his ridewatch Who He ordered online, Suddenly Got Sucked by a Magic Circle and Now He Stuck with the Pink Haired Girl Who Always Angry for Every Second. not Just that, but One by One Another Rider appear and attacking People. and the Worst is the unfair between Two status of society. He Gonna Fix It while Finding the Way to Go Back to his World. because since the moment He Born, He was destined to be king.**

 **Kamen Rider OOO X Familiar of Zero**

 **(The New multi King)** **some Young Man, after He finish from Kamen Rider conference and Buy the Complete Selection of OOO driver, Suddenly He being summoned and become familiar to some Pink Haired Girl. He don't Know whether He Need to Getting Along with the Girl or find a Way to back Home, since monster called yummy starting to Come Out from nowhere. Maybe He Gonna wait until He finish the problem in This World. and one problem is there's few girl who claim to be his loyal generation of alchemist... wait what!?**

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O X Highschool DXD**

 **(tales of the most reviled demon king of all time)**

 **'no body know truth and future', that's what old song tell us. the truth , in this mysterious world, not just human who walk on it. a young man who dreamed to be king one day one by one meet them for the sign that the 'future' has come. what gonna happen to supernatural world (especially underworld and demon) if this average young man gonna be the most reviled demon king of all time? even if it not revealed yet, but it's 'truth' and 'future'.**

 **and we're done! now if you mind me, i've 2 week for vacation so see ya next time everyone.**


End file.
